The Lion King Resistance
by Kremlin
Summary: Un león en búsqueda de su libertad es capáz de entregar lo que sea. En los reinos hay división y no se encuentra la solución ni respuesta, es por eso que deben despertar unos guerreros para acabar con la injusticia: los Rebeldes. Comienza la revolución.
1. RESISTANCE I

THE LION KING** RESISTANCE**

Estábamos solitarios, alejados de nuestras familias para unirnos a la penumbra. Yo no cedería mis instintos hasta conseguir completar nuestros lazos.

Sabía que las brisas de lo prohibido se escucharían por la sabana, y que después todo el reino sabría que me había involucrado con una princesa, pero por el momento, durante esa noche, no me importaba nada mientras compartía un paseo junto a ella. El después, sería.

Ella radiaba con su mirada azulada, rociando y demostrando su afecto hasta caer por todo su pelaje. Tan pura y yo con numerosas escenas de muerte en mi cabeza, pero mis pecados no se reflejaban en mis ojos, porque ella se dirigía con gracia, la serenidad le rodeaba mientras la sabana quedaba en quietud.

-¿En dónde dices que es Bahari?- la princesa seguía impaciente por la llegada a un paraíso al cual llamaba: Oceanía, ya que mi madre me había contado una historia, en el cual relataba un lugar perfecto con aquel nombre.

-¿Porqué éste lugar para ver la lluvia de estrellas Bahari?, ¿no crees que nos estamos alejando mucho?- ella no dejaba de preguntar, pero yo no quería responder nada, y dejar que el paisaje la envolviera. Ella ocultaba su mirada a cada paso que dábamos hacia Oceanía. La princesa tenía una ternura absoluta, aunque madurez en palabra, que ambas mezcladas sorprendían.

Sin voltearla a ver, y justo cuando nos alejábamos de la árida esencia de las praderas, le respondí con la historia que había pasado de generación en generación, por mi familia, aquel cuento de Oceanía.

-Hace tiempo princesa, los leones solían hablar de un reino perfecto, de una gloria infinita; porque en aquel reino, las aguas no se detenían, cayendo sin fin a sus cuerpos, la tierra era verde y frondosa, con vientos que se escapaban por su pelaje, y jugueteaba con la mirada, aquella gloria se le nombraba Oceanía. Tiempo después encontraron aquel reino que solían narrarles, pero al poco tiempo, las aguas dejaban de correr sin parar, la tierra dejaba de ser verde, y los vientos se convirtieron en olas de calor. Aquel lugar no era Oceanía, pero lo que no sabían es que el verdadero significado de Oceanía se encontraba junto con las personas que más estimas, aquellos que te ayudaron desde un principio, tú familia- le decía mientras podía ver que se mostraba interesada por mi relato. -¿Tú quieres ser mi familia?- le pregunté al mismo tiempo que me acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Tu familia?- Preguntaba la princesa inquietada, bajo una acacia que se sacudía fuertemente por los torbellinos de viento.

La brisa gélida me impacientaba para la respuesta, ella sólo dio media vuelta y comenzó a regresar a sus tierras, no sin antes de un salto apresurado, interponérmele pidiendo mi respuesta, después de esa fría despedida.

-Lo siento Bahari, no puedo acompañarte a ver ese lugar, tengo que regresar con mi familia- sus palabras me habían dicho todo, sin lugar a dudas no estaba dispuesta a tener algo conmigo, a pesar de que ambos teníamos un amorío, su padre no podía enterarse de mi presencia, ya que ella provenía de una familia de realeza, además era un forastero, cruzaba fronteras sólo por verla a ella, pero era un hijo de nadie, no tenía una manada, desde mi juventud estaba acostumbrado a vagar en soledad, pero ella había llenado el vacío que buscaba, ahora tenía que esperar a que aceptara mi proposición de formar un clan.

Me estimaba que esa noche sería un desastre, ya que su reino había tenido altercados con Sol Rojo, uno de los reinos vecinos que se identificaba por el color peculiar del suelo de ese lugar.

Acacia del Norte, donde gobernaba mi princesa, había estado en alerta por recibir advertencias sobre espías de Sol Rojo, para acabar con el reino, esto ocasionó una guerra entre las manadas de ambos reinos, creando un caos en el orden de ambas tierras.

-¿Seguro que es por eso, verdad princesa?- le decía refiriéndome a su problema del reino de su padre, ella ya estaba alejándose bastante de mí, hasta que se detuvo por lo que le había dicho, volteándome a ver obligada.

-Tú sabes que no me importa eso, simplemente no estoy preparada para esto Bahari.

Decidí dejar de cuestionarla, y con la mirada baja me alejé de ahí para volver a mi guarida, aunque antes la escuché con una clásica pelea sobre nuestra relación.

-¡Te he dicho que ya no me digas princesa!, ¡soy Moyo!- gritó mientras o huía a aquella cueva abandonada como casa, o al menos me resguardaba del frío y lluvia.

El trayecto hacia mi guarida siempre era el mismo, tenía que pasar por llanuras y escalar pendientes rocosas, pero ya no tenía miedo como antes, me había puesto más fuerte después de caer varias veces en las escalinatas. Mi cuerpo aunque crecía con rapidez, no podía asegurarme para correr riesgos, como saltar las dunas que se hacían en el suelo árido.

Muchas veces, me quedaba viendo el reflejo del agua, de aquellos lagos que frecuentaba, cada día podía observar a alguien diferente. Mi melena aún no estaba totalmente desarrollada, lo que demostraba mi juventud, pero mi rugido ya se estaba desarrollándose. Justo en una cueva, a cercanías del cementerio de elefantes, me encontraba yo para resguardarme del silencio y la noche, era peligro andar por afuera sobre todo por los altercados de los rebeldes que cometen delitos contra cualquiera que pase a su lado.

-¡Oye Bahari, te ves exhausto!, ¿qué te dijo la princesa, por fin el sí?- me dijo mi amigo, compañero de varias venturas; Damu, quien vivía junto a mí en la cueva que era la guarida para las noches peligrosas. Damu se caracterizaba por ser simpático y atrevido, tenía un cuerpo algo descuidado, ya que tenía sobrepeso y para un león era bastante desafortunado tener una figura que necesita ser ágil. Aún así, eso no le quitaba las ganas de comer algo, así que siempre se las arreglaba por comer algo, no por su velocidad, sino por su astucia. A Damu ya le había crecido la melena más que a mí, pero de un pelo delgado y castaño, además de que su pelaje era muy claro, casi amarillo.

-No Damu, no sabe qué hacer, de verdad pienso que no vale la pena esto de ir por la princesa y llegar a su padre- le dije a Damu, explicándole que el plan para tomar el reino era inestable.

-Recuerda que los Rebeldes están de acuerdo, además por lo que veo ella está enamorada de ti Bahari- decía Damu mientras mordía su hueso favorito carcomido.

-Pues, yo la veo muy infantil Damu, la verdad ella no es para mí, necesito a alguien que esté segura de sus decisiones, no que dependa de papá- le explicaba mi insatisfacción por Moyo, pero aún así me ponía a pensar en su mirada que realmente me volvía loco.

-Ya Bahari, Hakuna Matata.

-¿Hakuna qué?

-Hakuna Matata, no te angusties.

-¿Tú lo inventaste?

-No, para nada, lo escuché por ahí- mientras Damu me explicaba el significado de su extraña frase, me quedé pensando en la princesa Moyo, y si lo que le iba hacer era necesario.

-¡Ah por cierto Bahari!, hoy habrá una reunión, así que ya debemos adelantarnos, será a cercanías de la Roca del Rey.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Damu y porqué no lo dijiste antes?

-Lo siento Bahi, pero si quieres vámonos ya, ¡seguro ya nos están esperando!- Al terminar de decir eso, me lancé rápidamente fuera de la cueva y recorrí hacia aquellas tierras donde aún la restauración no había llegado, se había dicho que en aquel reino hubo un rey tirano que explotaba a las leonas con trabajos forzados, y que el alimento en el reino era inevitable, pero que un mesías fue a rescatar aquellas tierras desiertas. Aunque el ambiente no pintaba tan mal como me había narrado, de verdad el reino de aquel mesías estaba aún en restauración; las plantas aún estaban brotando, pero ya se podía ver un pastizal amplio, junto con árboles adornados de hojas, pero la comida se había ido de aquellos lugares por la escasez de vida verde.

-¿Entonces todo era cierto?... esta cosa necesita remodelaciones- se burlaba Damu de la precaria situación de aquel reino, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo, era buscando a la reunión.

-Tardaste Bahari, como siempre, ¿qué no le dijiste nada Damu?- Laaga, un león que tenía melena negra totalmente, pero alborotada, era de una complexión delgada, con una mirada siniestra de color roja, era el mayor del grupo, y por lo tanto quien tenía la madurez para movilizar una manada, siendo él creador de los rebeldes.

-¡Tarde!, ¡muy tarde!- decía otro león que se caracterizaba por su enorme tamaño, y de voz grave, llamado Djur, con poca melena sobre su cuerpo, pero con un cuerpo con fortaleza física. Su poca melena era de un anaranjado, amarillento, junto con su pelaje que era un café totalmente oscuro, pero que tenía franjas negras entre sus patas, lo cual anunciaba que no era un león, sino de una familia de un tigre y una leona.

-Así es, pero no importa, ya están aquí, ¡es hora de discutir del reino!, ¡que debe ser nuestro!- el más emocionado y con una voz chillante, con manía de mover sus patas involuntariamente, se le conocía como excéntrico. Längta, mejor conocido así, era un poco impetuoso, pero con gran optimismo para lograr sus objetivos. Era el más pequeño del grupo, aunque no por mucho, se caracterizaba por no llevar melena alguna, pero por tener unos ojos profundo cautivadores, su cuerpo aún estaba en desarrollo, pero ya se notaba su fortaleza varonil.

-Todo a su tiempo Längta, sólo espero que Bahari no nos haya fallado, ¿o sí?- decía Laaga, quien daba vueltas a mi alrededor, y con sus patas golpeaba fuertemente la tierra, como presintiendo algo.

-No Laaga, no he podido hacer algo por tener a la princesa.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaba Längta con desesperación y furia.

-No me sorprende que algo tan simple lo vuelvas algo tan difícil Bahari- Laaga mostraba nuevamente que era mejor que yo en algo, pero como siempre ignoré sus palabras.

-Oigan muchachos, no hace falta presionar a Bahari por su error- decía Damu, mientras trataba de defenderme, aunque al principio pensaba lo contrario. – Entiendo que es un irresponsable, que no ha podido conseguir el sí de la princesa Moyo después de tanto tiempo y- le interrumpí antes de que terminara conmigo.

-Damu no me ayudes

-Lo siento Bahari, pero bueno… la verdad es que a pesar de todo merece otra oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡Hakuna Matata!- gritó mientras todos en silencio se quedaron pensando la propuesta de Damu, o tal vez de la frase tan rara con la que terminó.

-Suficiente, para mañana tendrás una reunión con tu princesita, ahí la atacaremos- dijo Laaga, quien al momento de terminar, mostraba sus garras y lanzaba un zarpazo hacia la tierra seca, retirándose junto con Längta y Djur, sólo que antes de irse me advertían de mi aniquilación en caso de que ese próximo encuentro fracasara, lo cual tenía que asegurar que no pasara.

-Vaya Bahari, tienes difícil la situación… ¿cómo harás para que la princesa decida seguirte hasta nuestro punto de reunión de Los Rebeldes?

-No lo sé Damu… no lo sé…


	2. RESISTANCE II

**RESISTANCE **PARTE II

Pensando en lo que debía hacer y no a la vez me tenía con la cabeza dando vueltas, ser parte de los Rebeldes se estaba volviendo parte difícil de mi vida, y más cuando ellos pedían demasiado para sus misiones.

-¡Continúen muchachos, ya casi acabamos con ellas!- gritaba Laaga al grupo de Rebeldes, todos estábamos en un campo de batalla, donde peleábamos por territorio con guepardos, al principio al ver el número de ellos parecía un poco absurdo el pelear contra animales mucho más rápidos que nosotros, pero eran torpes, al parecer no habían tenido aún la experiencia de batalla, ni siquiera aprovechaban su agilidad como raza que tienen, es por eso que teníamos la fuerza necesaria para aniquilarlos y hacernos de otro terreno, para ampliar nuestro poderío, que aunque era poco, ya daba de que hablar en algunos lugares, nos conocían como Los sanguinarios, o Los terribles, en el reino tenían otro nombre más adecuado; Los leones errantes.

-¡Tenemos a uno Bahari!- sonreía Damu, que parecía un ser gracioso y divertido, pero en batalla era una bestia descontrolada, podría decir que yo mismo lo desconocía cuando hacía participe de sus garras y colmillos. -¡Esta es sin duda la misión más sencilla que hemos tenido!- seguía burlándose de los guepardos Damu, mientras en el fondo veía como uno de los cinco a los que nos enfrentábamos se hacía para atrás y huía hasta una especie de escondite cubierto de pasto seco y una pila de rocas, inmediatamente me dispuse a perseguir al que trataba de escapar.

-¡No te irás de aquí con vida!- grité lleno de rabia en la sangre, sentía como podía ser más rápido que el guepardo de repente, cuando volví a mirar, me detuve al percatarme que el guepardo se había arrojado cerca de la pila de rocas, por lo tanto detuve mi carrera y empecé a acercarme lentamente, para enterarme que aquel guepardo era hembra, pero algo más, era madre.

-¡Aléjate Terrible!, no quiero que des un paso más- mostraba sus filosos colmillos, mientras que gruñía y me corría con la mirada, mientras protegía a dos cachorros guepardos que apenas podían abrir los ojos. -¡Mátame a mí, pero por favor no les hagas nada a ellos!- imploraba, mientras me quedaba paralizado por la imagen, una madre tratando de salvar a sus hijos, por unos revoltosos como yo, ¿en qué me había convertido?, ¿qué significaba lo que hacía?, ¿estaba quitándoles el hogar a una familia sólo por hacer llegar mi mensaje?, ¿era la manera correcta?

-¡Bahari termínalo!- me alentaba Laaga quien se mostraba feliz de nuestro triunfo.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿salvar a la madre y a sus hijos o cumplir en mi deber como Rebelde?, pero no hacía nada.

-Vamos quédese aquí y haga lo que le diga, la sacaré de aquí, pero no diga nada.

-¡No creo en ti miserable!

-¡Hágalo o sus hijos morirán!

Se quedó pensando un momento, pero antes que ella lo pensara dos veces Djur nuestro compañero se impactó con aquella pila de rocas que estaba cerca de la madre y sus hijos, aquellas grandes rocas cayeron como gotas de lluvia del cielo, sepultando así la madre junto a sus pequeños, no había nada que hacer, sólo había sido en un instante en el que ella desapareció frente de mi, apaleada por el destino que no sólo acabó con ella sino también con su familia.

-¡No!- gritaba un guepardo a lo lejos al ver el desastre, se acercó apartándome del lugar, quitando rocas de encima, pero no la encontraba, la llamaba por su nombre, pero ella no respondía.

Él era el último de los cinco guepardos, y aquella bajo las rocas era su madre, al parecer los otros eran sus hermanos quienes protegían a su familia, pero todos habían fracasado, la lluvia empezaba a hacerse presente, junto con la más grande de las nubes negras que cubrirían el paisaje de la sabana, mientras yo sin querer solté una lágrima que se mezclaban con las gotas de la fría lluvia que mojaba mi pelaje.

-¡No llores por mi madre maldito león!, ¡no sientas lástima por mi familia porque tú ocasionaste esto cobarde!, ¡ojalá te pudras en tu propia miseria infeliz!, ¡si quieres cambiar algo empieza por ti! – gritó mientras me recordaba el propósito de los rebeldes, enfrentarse contra el sistema y nos comportamos como tal, torturando y manipulando a otros a medio de violencia, ¿qué se supone que hacíamos?

Esa había sido la experiencia más terrible que tenía en mi memoria con los Rebeldes, esa pesadilla una y otra vez no me dejaba dormir, eso me tenía inquieto inclusive Damu se preocupaba por mi estado cada que me despertaba.

-¿Tuviste ese sueño de nuevo compañero?- dijo Damu quien dormía a un lado de mi, quien le temía un tanto a la oscuridad, ¿cómo era posible que un león tan grande le temía a algo tan insignificante?

-Lo siento Damu, pero no puedo olvidarlo, me despierto cada vez preguntándome que hubiera hecho para salvar a esa madre y sus hijos.

-Ya olvídalo Bahari, no es bueno que te atormentes con algo que no tienes la culpa- me dijo Damu dando un gran bostezo y estirando sus patas para levantar su enorme trasero.

-¡¿No estás escuchando Damu? Era una madre con sus hijos, una familia, ¿qué sentiste cuando las tropas de otros reinos asesinaban a tus hermanos?, ¿no sentías impotencia, rabia, ganas de levantarte a pelear?- le recordé su infancia, cuando Damu apenas era un cachorro, me contó que el Rey de Sol Rojo mandó a asesinar a varias familias para así disminuir la repartición de alimento, Damu logró escapar, pero sus hermanos no, ni mucho menos su madre quienes la obligaron a ser parte de las leonas del rey.

-¿Me tienes que recordar siempre el pasado Bahari?, ¡Estoy vivo es lo importante!, en ese momento yo era un inútil si moría era porque el destino lo marcaba, si sigo vivo es para cambiar ese destino y vengar a mis hermanos.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas… los Rebeldes no vengan vidas Damu, ¿qué también te olvidaste de mi hermano que era un verdadero Rebelde?, él tenía otros ideales, siempre pensaba en los demás, no sacrificaba vidas porque era necesario.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo con tu pasado- dijo dándome la espalda y con la mirada baja. –Bahari… nosotros somos ahora los Rebeldes, lo que haya hecho tu hermano me viene importando muy poco. Mirar al presente, no al pasado, ¿era lo que decía él no?

-Damu ya no eres el que conocía, antes alababas la ideología de pensar por los demás, ahora sólo escuchas a Laaga, él te ha estado comiendo el cerebro, ¡¿qué no lo ves Damu?, él cree que es el líder de la organización, lo que ve mejor para él, lo debemos hacer, ¡somos sus esclavos!

-Toda organización necesita un líder Bahari, el que no tengas la preparación para tal papel, no es razón por la que le tengas celos a Laaga, él nos ha enseñado a pelear por nuestros ideales, sea quien sea el que se interponga- cuando dijo eso nuevamente vino a mi mente aquella familia que terminamos, y el guepardo que me recordaba aquellas palabras de mi hermano: "si quieres cambiar algo empieza por ti" era una frase cierta… mi actitud no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar las riendas de los Rebeldes, pero tampoco Laaga las tenía para guiarnos a un solo ideal; crear el cambio.

-Tienes razón Damu, no tengo la preparación para el papel, ni siquiera para este… es por eso que renuncio a los Rebeldes- cuando dije eso Damu volteó sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo me miraba como tratando de leerme la mente, era obvio que mi amigo estaba muerto, ya no era mi compañero, tenía esos ojos fríos y calculadores como los de Laaga, se había convertido en otro más de sus secuaces.

-Pues eso no me lo tienes que decir a mi Bahari, ve a decírselo a los demás, total… ellos ya planeaban deshacerte de ti… después de que te defendí para que no te corrieran… ¡eres capaz de darme la puñalada y sólo irte!- gritó y alzó sus ojos de una manera que jamás había visto en él, incluso le temí por un momento, no por mí, sino por él, ¿en qué terminaría convertido Damu después de un tiempo en las garras de Laaga? –Anda… están cerca del cementerio de elefantes, te iba a decir donde estaban… de todos modos ya planeaban tu sustitución.

-¡No hace falta que lo diga Damu, hemos venido a tiempo para escuchar todo lo que dijo!- se escuchó fuera de la cueva donde estábamos Damu y yo, aquel refugio que habíamos descubierto entre nosotros se volvía más pequeño, ya no podíamos habitar los dos juntos.

Entró Laaga y los demás a la cueva, con Laaga por delante por supuesto, mientras Djur y Längta por detrás, como guardias de su deidad.

-¿Eso crees de mi verdad?, ¡sucio león de las lejanías!- me dio un zarpazo en el rostro, dejando una cicatriz entrelazada en mi ojo izquierdo, aunque sangraba el ardor me parecía más dulce que aquella pesadilla que vivía en mi mente.

-¡Tú también eres un forastero Laaga, todos somos hijos de nadie, por eso somos Rebeldes, porque buscamos un sitio en donde poder ser libres!- les grité recordando la verdadera intención de nuestro grupo, pero a Laaga le parecía insultante mis palabras.

-¡No me compares a tu nivel!, todos tuvimos familias, de linaje real, pero el sistema se corrompió y es por eso que peleamos, porque buscamos restablecer las reglas, obtener nuestro lugar que fue arrebatado por seres inferiores… tú- mirándome hacia abajo- tú eres un insecto sin nombre, tu madre era leona sin lugar fijo, y tu hermano una deshonra para los Rebeldes.

-¡No vuelvas a burlarte mi familia!, mi hermano fue más de lo que tú puedes hacer con este grupo que nombras Los Rebeldes, esto es sólo una burla de lo que fueron en el pasado.

-Ah… te parece poco… pues bien… lárgate… no quiero volver a ver tu rostro de león impuro, sin ningún título… ¿cómo buscas realizar un movimiento si tu voz no vale nada?- era increíble lo que escuchaba, los Rebeldes eran para Laaga una especie de grupo elitista con normas y leyes, pisoteando a quienes no merecieran tal cargo, de verdad que era algo muy distinto a lo que me contaba mi hermano.

-No necesitas correrme Laaga, ya me iba de todos modos… Damu… aún eres mi amigo… yo sé que eres el mismo sólo quítate la venda de los ojos… esto no es lo que queríamos los dos, no lo que ambos prometimos- dije volteándolo a ver con decepción en la garganta, quería soltarme a rugir un lamento por ese golpe bajo, pero no podía odiar a Damu, era como mi hermano, me sacrificaría por él si así fuera.

No quería saber más de ese lugar, todavía recordaba el rostro de Damu que no me decía nada, mientras corría desgastando mis energías, quería dejarme agotado para sacar la rabia que tenía dentro y para que de alguna manera la sangre de mi herida cicatrizase, pero antes de llegar al límite un duro golpe en mi cabeza me detuvo y me hizo caer de frente a la tierra seca de un lugar sumamente árido.

-¿Qué pasa andas decaído?- se escuchaba una voz burlona que reía y cantaba, se desplazaba de un lado a otro, veía palmeras a mi alrededor y el atardecer ya estaba cayendo, parecía que mi carrera se había vuelto bastante extensa, pero me preguntaba que me había golpeado y quien estaba hablando.

-¡¿Quién eres?- grité pero en ese momento ya tenía a algo que me jalaba la cola, era imposible que fuera un león, un elefante o cebra, sentí como tomó mi cola y la jalaba jugueteando con ella, por lo tanto estimaba que tenía extremidades distintas a los animales de cuatro patas.

-Muchacho eres muy lento- seguía burlándose- puede que esté atrás de ti –cuando lo dijo inmediatamente di la vuelta, pero no había nada –o a un lado- seguí sus instrucciones, pero nada, parecía que seguía jugando. –o puede que esté encima de ti- me dijo y sentí a la especie encima de mi lomo, estaba sentada con las patas cruzadas y sus brazos extendidos, con pelo blanco rodeándole la cabeza hasta el cuello, de color gris y su rostro de color azul y nariz rojiza, una especie de simio, mejor dicho babuino con una largo bastón de madera con unos frutos amarrados.

-¡Bájate ahora mismo simio!- le grité con un gruñido, pero en su defensa sólo saltó y me golpeó en la cabeza con su bastón, lo cual ya me estaba ocasionando una jaqueca. -¡Basta con eso quieres!

-Eres un león muy… testarudo, te preocupas demasiado por lo que pasa y pasará, relájate y repite conmigo- tomó un suave, pero profundo respiro – Hakuna Matata- inmediatamente le pregunté sobre esa frase porque Damu la había dicho varias veces, pero él insistía en que lo repitiera con la fuerza de su bastón.

-De acuerdo… pero deje de golpearme… Hakina Matita- al parecer no lo dije bien al inicio, por lo que el babuino siguió golpeándome hasta que lo pronunciara correctamente, era un tanto extraño el viejo, y al mismo tiempo el que me pidiera eso. –Muy bien… Hakuna… Matata… de acuerdo lo dije… ¿para qué era esto?

Se quedó pensando un momento y después con una sonrisa respondió…

-Para nada, simplemente quería distraerte- era de esperarse, estaba loco. –Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, ¿porqué no intentas liberarlas?, toma esas preocupaciones… y libéralas.

Era otro ejercicio, el cual de alguna manera si me relajó, pero no entendía el punto, ¿a dónde iba el mandril con esto?, me sentía más absurdo el hacer eso con algún extraño.

-Listo, ¿ves?... soltar los problemas, olvidarlos por un momento te despejan la mente, ahora debes buscar soluciones… ¿no crees?

-No creo… esas soluciones ya están muy lejos de mi alcance… no tengo familia, ni a donde ir, ni con quien estar… soy un león de nadie.

-Parece que tenía una impresión distinta a la que veía de ti joven león Rebelde- al terminar el viejo, me sorprendió de que conociera que era parte de los Rebeldes.

-¿Cómo sabe?... bueno que más da… ya no soy más un Rebelde… ellos son un grupo de hipócritas, en busca de su propio bienestar.

-Todos buscamos nuestro bienestar león.

-Así es babuino… pero ellos intentan someter a los demás a sus reglas y se supone que están en contra de esas ataduras de los reinos, es una completa contradicción…

-Oh, yo recuerdo cuando los Rebeldes hacían su presencia, muy diferente muchacho a lo que tú estás viviendo – me decía el mandril quien no dejaba su bastón sacudir alrededor de mi. –Ah tú y la princesa Moyo hacen bonita pareja.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre Moyo?

-Joven león, yo veo que la has estado cortejando- me lo decía con un tono burlesco. –Siempre durante las noches a la luz de la luna, que romántico… ¿estás seguro que no estás enamorado de ella?

-Exijo saber quién te ha dado información sobre… ¿a dónde estamos yendo?- pregunté mientras veía que nos alejábamos más de aquel lugar árido, de repente notaba que seguía al viejo babuino.

-Tú deberías saberlo, a ella le hablaste de este lugar.

-¿A ella le hablé de qué?... ah ya recuerdo… ¿y tú cómo?- antes de que terminara el mono grisáceo me habló de la princesa quien le había hablado de mi, que estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero que tenía cierta desconfianza, no por mí, sino lo que pasaría después en caso de que su padre sepa que se encontraba conmigo todas las noches, y esa no debía ser la excepción.

-Ella te está esperando en aquel lugar, me dijo que querías llevarla a Upendi- me dijo él mientras yo me quedé extrañado con su sitio.

-¿Upendi?, perdón está equivocado, yo no llevaría a la princesa a un lugar que ni siquiera conozco.

-Diferentes nombres, la misma leyenda, el mismo sitio; Upendi, Oceanía, el Legado de los Leones, donde no dejan de caer las cascadas alimentada s por la unión de los reyes de las tierras- aquel relato que decía el viejo era similar al de mi madre, pero por supuesto con ciertos cambios, me sorprendía que aquel cuento que me arrullaba al dormir lo supiera el viejo mandril, ¿pero por qué tanta importancia hacia mi persona?, ¿acaso necesitaba que el encuentro entre la princesa y yo se efectuara?

-Oh Rafiki, gracias por traerlo, es hermoso este lugar- decía la princesa Moyo quien se encontraba a un lado de unas ramas verdes intensas, era bastante interesante ver cientos de ramas de ese grosor y color en medio de la nada, un oasis de verdad.

-Parece que no mentías Bahari, tu lugar del que me contaste existe, y veo que es muy importante- me explicaba la princesa, me sorprendía que no me había creído sobre mi historia cuando en ese momento le estaba siendo en parte sincero y en parte no, porque la utilizaría para atraparla junto a los Rebeldes, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna preocupación ya que entre los Rebeldes y yo se había terminado todo lazo, ellos tenían sus ideologías muy distintas a las que quería implantar en los reinos, como mi hermano me había explicado.

-Muy bien mi trabajo está hecho, creo que los dejaré a solas, dijo Rafiki el mandril, quien nos abría una vereda la cual conducía a otra serie de pasillos llenos de vegetación, se podía sentir la humedad en el aire e incrementaba el calor.

-¿Entraremos princesa?- dije temeroso tratando de obtener respuesta a lo que pasaba.

-Rafiki me dijo que esta es la manera para que los grandes reyes se enteren de nuestra unión y nos permitan dar un paso adelante, nos protegerán Bahari y podremos ser felices.

La idea sonaba prometedora, ¿pero de verdad amaba a la princesa o sólo fue el momento en que la tenía como mi presa?, ¿debía hacer tal cosa en el dichoso Upendi para unirme a ella?, si tenía la misma intención de ser parte de ella y traicionarla caería igual de bajo que los Rebeldes de Laaga, tenía que decirle la verdad, mis razones no eran lastimarla, pero no quería que el problema creciera más, menos cuando ya podía sentir el rocío de las cascadas en mis patas.

Mientras caminábamos ella me explicaba de cómo conocía a Rafiki, al parecer el mono era amigo suyo en sí de varios reinos, sus palabras son predicadoras, muchos creen que tiene un pasado que no ha querido revelar, pero algo que me inquietó es que reyes muy antiguos conocen a Rafiki, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿acaso ese viejo era un babuino inmortal?, al preguntar eso la princesa quedó en silencio, porque sólo a ella le había confesado su secreto, pero no podía ser revelado, menos en tierra santa.

Estaba repleto de dudas, pero antes de que pudiéramos entrar a ver y sentir el agua de la enorme cascada, el viejo mono grisáceo se aproximó rápidamente saliendo entre las palmeras del utópico lugar para alarmarnos de una presencia desconocida.

-¡Esperen!... muchacho veo que nos han estado siguiendo- me dijo golpeándome con el bastón. -¿Estás seguro que ya no tienes vínculos con esos Rebeldes?

-Estoy completamente seguro viejo, ¿qué pasa?

-Un león, un grande y gordo león pregunta por ti a las afueras de aquí- cuando dijo eso Rafiki, me puse a pensar, pero inmediatamente llegó a mi cabeza Damu, pero no era posible, ¿de verdad me había seguido?, ¿será que de verdad había cambiado de opinión?, sin pensarlo corrí hacia la salida de Upendi, la princesa Moyo me miró impactada, pero no importó, mi amigo me había escuchado después de todo, sabía que no podía abandonarme, tenía fe absoluta en él.

-¡Espera!- gritó Rafiki antes de que saliera del lugar. -¿Estás seguro que es tu amigo?- me preguntó mientras podía verlo detrás de las hierbas que me estorbaban para verlo bien, hasta que lo identifiqué por su manera de bostezar, sin duda era el perezoso de Damu.

-¡Sí viejo es él!

-¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos atrás con el Hakuna Matata y liberar tus problemas?, ¿crees que él es la respuesta a esos problemas?...

-A pesar de que él era parte de los Rebeldes junto conmigo, él y yo somos uno, no podemos separarnos, él es mi camarada, casi podría decir que es de mi propia sangre, porque hemos sufrido mucho juntos.

-Se ve que le tienes un aprecio muy grande- lo pensó y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. – Lo dejaré entrar por ti joven león… pero no quiero que te separes de él, si te ha seguido de lejos es porque no quería que te enteraras de su presencia, y más cuando me preguntó por ti… fue extraño… ¿porqué solicitaría verte si se supone que son amigos?, ¿cómo sabía que yo venía contigo?

-Tú lo has dicho… hay que dejar los problemas atrás… ahora deshazte de ellos- le dije mientras me iba para recibir a Damu, cuando logré escuchar a Rafiki

-Cuando dije que te olvidaras de los problemas, incluía a todos…


	3. RESISTANCE III

**RESISTANCE **PARTE III

-¡Damu que felicidad!- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, pero el parecía no verme a los ojos, tenía la mirada distraída, veía todo menos a mí. –Eh… ¿Damu?... hola.

-Hola Bahari- dijo en un tono bajo mientras caminaba hacia adelante, como queriendo entrar a Upendi. –Lo siento… es que quiero conocer el refugio que tanto me ocultaste.

-¿De qué hablas?... este no es mi refugio… hablando de eso, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Los chicos me corrieron de nuestra guarida, la tomaron como su centro de planes y no sé que cosas- al decir eso sonó un estruendo en la conversación, pero ya sabía que provenía del estómago de Damu, ese glotón no espera un segundo para comer.

-Lo siento Bahari, pero tengo hambre… no tienes algo- me dijo tratando de sonreír, pero su estómago parecía más agresivo que él mismo, así que lo dejé entrar al lugar que Rafiki nos había guiado a la princesa Moyo y a mí, esperaba que dentro hubiera alimento, o Damu se desmayaría.

Mientras recorría el mismo camino del que me acompañó Moyo, sentí a mi amigo distante, parecía como si me dirigiera a un fantasma, estaba muy distraído y con cierta tristeza en los ojos, juraría que quería soltar una lágrima, lo cual me conmovió, realmente sentía pena por lo que había hecho atrás, lo cual me hizo detenerme y abrazarlo, me acerqué girando mi cabeza, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para no llorar, ya que Damu había comenzado pidiéndome perdón sin parar.

-Perdóname Bahari, no quiero hacerte daño- pude sentir una de sus lágrimas en mi pelaje mientras recordaba todo lo vivido con mi amigo.

-No tienes porque disculparte, tú sabes que cualquier cosa siempre te perdonaré, así nos peleemos o te comas toda la comida, siempre te querré.

-Qué bueno que lo dices Bahari- dijo mientras continuó su paso inmediatamente y yo lo seguía, parecía que había visto algo e inmediatamente corrió hacia eso.

-Hey Damu, ¿porqué la prisa?

-Nada, es que acabo de ver a la princesa dentro de este lugar, parece ser que la podremos capturar, ¿no crees Bahari?

-¿De qué me hablas?... ¿Damu aún tienes esa idea en la cabeza?

-Perdona Bahari- sonrió y me miró a ver. –Olvidé que dejaste los Rebeldes.

-¿Y tú no lo hiciste?- le hice la pregunta, pero Rafiki interrumpió, apresurando nuestro paso, según él, la ceremonia de votos ya estaba lista.

Al decir eso, Damu me miró extrañado, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos me veían con preocupación.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Bahari?, pensé que me habías dicho que no tenías más que ver con los rebeldes, pensé que realmente no la amabas.

-¿De qué habla este chico?- preguntaba Rafiki

-Sucede que ambos estuvimos en los Rebeldes y una de las misiones de Bahari era conquistar a la princesa Moyo, para así tomar sus votos y- antes de que terminara, interferí antes de que se dijera la catástrofe. Rafiki estaba sorprendido, incluso dio dos pasos atrás con la boca abierta.

-Lo siento Rafiki, pero yo no amo a la princesa Moyo, sólo quería… me resulta difícil decirlo porque es cruel, pero fue así… la quería usar para tomar el poder de su padre, el líder de los Rebeldes me obligó a hacerlo… aunque ahora que vi claras las cosas, mi intención es explicarle a la princesa que no tengo interés por obtener su amor… no lo merezco.

-No necesitas explicarme nada Bahari- Esa voz era la de Moyo, cayó como agua helada en mi cuerpo al saber que todo el tiempo me estaba escuchando decir la fría verdad, tal vez por eso Rafiki señalaba hacia atrás cuando hablaba sin parar. –Cuando llegamos aquí te vi desanimado, distinto a lo que eras aquellas noches en las acacias, creí que al fin había encontrado alguien que me entendiera, que supiera lo difícil que es ser una princesa, estar vigilada, asediada por varios príncipes como si fuera carne de desayuno… pero te conocí a ti- me volteó a ver con esos ojos que me tenían a su lado, debía aceptarlo, era hermosa, pero no tenía el mismo interés de ella hacia mí. –Te conocí a ti Bahari y me mostraste algo más que esa vida de reyes, la realidad, como un león debía vivir, sin dictaduras, en libertad- ríe y suelta una lágrima. –Te juro que tenía en mente meter todo eso en mi reino cuando llegara a sustituir a mi madre, y yo quería que tú estuvieras a mi lado viendo como construíamos una nueva comunidad… juntos- me sentía como una basura en ese momento, no podía verle la cara a nadie simplemente baje la mirada, sentía como si tuviera miles de rocas encima de mí, una carga tan pesada que me mataba internamente.

-Bahari… te perdono- buscó mis ojos que estaban perdidos en la tierra, justo donde quería estar en ese momento, bajo mi propio infierno. –Te perdono, pero no puedo olvidar- dijo con un suspiro viendo todo el hermoso lugar que nos rodeaba, aquella cascada que iba a ser testigo de nuestra unión, mientas todo el oasis nos sonreía al vernos unidos, eso pasaba por mi mente… ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido la mentira?... qué bueno que lo supo de mi y no de otra persona, me hubiera sentido más imbécil al no tener el valor de verla y decirle la verdad.

Estaba devastado y el silencio incómodo se hacía presente y la atmósfera más pesada, el viento azotaba nuestro pelaje, mientras el sol que dejaba ver un atardecer hermoso pintaba de morados y azules cayendo con las fuentes de color hacia las nubes rojizas.

Ella corrió, se alejó mientras Rafiki trataba de seguirla, le impedí que la siguiera, creí que era mejor dejarla a solas, pero las palabras del babuino eran ciertas, no podía dejar las cosas así… La princesa Moyo estaba devastada porque su padre estaba en una guerra y ella a pesar de todo tenía heridas internas de tanta preocupación en su hogar.

Mientras trataba de detener el tiempo para seguirla, todos esos momentos con Moyo se plasmaron en mi mente, como si se derramaran en mis ojos y se iban disolviendo lentamente dentro de mi, parecía que después de todo podía sentir algo por ella, muy profundamente todos esos encuentros eran algo que esperaba cada día, como un regalo al final del martirio junto a los Rebeldes, sabía que era parte de una misión, pero intentaba divertirme lo más posible, porque quizás Moyo era con quien más me sentía más seguro, de quien no podría dudar.

-¿Disculpa?- decía la princesa aquella primera vez que le hablé entre las dunas de arena, me preguntaba que hacía ella en aquel lugar árido y tan lejano de su hogar.

-Te dije que no es seguro que estés aquí- le dije para que volviera a escuchar, mientras yo bajaba del árbol en el que estaba escondido para vigilarla, en realidad yo ya sabía porque estaba ahí, llevaba días vigilándola, cada día me quedaba claro que era hermosa, pero lo más importante, era una princesa, lo cual saciaba mi sed de poder.

-¡Tú quien eres para decírmelo!, yo puedo estar donde quiera estar- me dijo con un tono inseguro, presentía que cada vez que me acercaba a ella, me temía aún más.

-Descuida no te haré nada, sólo buscaba charlar con alguien, después de todo es una noche muy hermosa para estar sin compañía.

-No estoy dispuesta a tener una conversación contigo- dijo dando la media vuelta, pero algo estaba seguro, ella estaba perdida, jamás la había visto tan lejos en sus viajes de medianoche para mostrar a su padre que podía ser una guerrera y así según ella apoyar a su pueblo.

-No te estoy obligando a que converses conmigo, pero sólo dime una cosa… ¿tú crees que enemigos no te pueden ver por aquí vagando y atraparte?- le dije para que entrara en pánico, pero al parecer sólo me volteó a ver con odio.

-Estoy segura que eres esos espías que sabotearon el reino de mi padre… poniendo a todos en contra… ¡sabes que morimos de hambre por su culpa!- gritó y me sorprendió su furia desmesurada, al mismo tiempo que veía que ella caía de repente, se desplomaba en el suelo cerrando los ojos, yo quedé en blanco al ver que se había desmayado, parecía que tenía poca azúcar, para una leona comer carne era esencial, y era claro que no había tenido esa energía que le provee la carne en días.

Debía hacer algo así que la cargué hacia mi lomo, lo cual se me complicaba porque su cuerpo estaba completamente ligero y podría sentir que se podía caer en cualquier momento, podía sentir su cuerpo con el mío, lo cual me seducía su dulce piel, era una hermosa princesa, apenas floreciendo para ser toda una leona, la llevé a mi guarida, afortunadamente en ese momento no se encontraba Damu, se había ido de caza con los Rebeldes y a mí me tenían con el caso de la princesa Moyo. La coloqué suavemente en el suelo de piedra, sin antes quitar todos esos huesos que Damu coleccionaba de su comida. La miré por un momento, trataba de hacerme el duro, pero el hecho de verla tan plácidamente con sus ojos cerrados me ruborizaba, sentía un impulso por robarle un beso, como esos relatos que me contaba mi madre sobre príncipes y princesas, tenía mi corazón después de todo y el amor aunque había tocado mi puerta, jamás se había vuelto verdad.

Me acerqué lentamente sin hacer el mínimo ruido, quise darle una tierna lamida en su mejilla, y mis ojos se cerraban cada segundo que me acercaba a ella, una especie de hipnosis que me controlaba hasta casi rozar su piel con mi suave beso, pero antes de lograrlo, ella abrió sus ojos, lo cual me dejó en una posición bastante incómoda, con la punta de mi lengua de fuera viéndola a los ojos, pero ella no lo entendía, y al ver lo que trataba de hacer, gritó.

-¡Ah!, ¡caníbal!- gritó inmediatamente parándose preocupada y colocándose tras una de las paredes de la guarida.

-Espera no es lo que piensas, yo simplemente… demonios- no sabía cómo explicar mis impulsos, qué diablos era un animal quería besarla, pero era de la realeza era obvio que lo tomaba como un insulto.

-No hay nada que explicar, querías comerme, ¡salvaje!- seguía insistiendo que la convertiría en mi cena, pero en realidad yo simplemente quería saber que se sentía besar a una princesa.

-No… lo siento… mira me llamo Bahari, allá atrás te quedaste desmayada y te traje aquí para refugio, no busco hacerte daño… sólo- trataba de explicarle mientras ella corría hacia la comida que tenía Damu escondida, parecía que había encontrado su reserva. –Vaya para ser una princesa, no eres muy elegante que digamos- le dije mientras reía al verla comer rápidamente.

-Todavía osas reírte de mi miseria infeliz… aún así tengo que agradecerte por traerme… pero mi padre no debe saber ni que estuve contigo ni que fui a aquel lugar sin supervisión.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué hacías en aquel lugar tan caluroso?- mientras le dije ella pretendía ignorarme mientras masticaba su comida. –Anda dime… yo no soy ningún espia de los que decías… sólo soy un león solitario… no tengo manada, ni siquiera tengo a donde ir- en parte era verdad, mi familia había sido atacada en la guerra de los reinos años atrás, mi familia murió mientras mi hermano luchaba junto a unos libertadores que trataban de sacarnos de la miseria, lo cual sucedió, pero ya era muy tarde, la mitad de la manada había fallecido, y mi hermano entregó su vida a los Rebeldes, me resultaba difícil recordar eso ya que era cierto, estaba completamente desolado, sino fuera porque encontré a Damu quizás hubiera estado muerto, él y yo desde entonces nos cuidamos uno al otro, sin dudar vigilábamos nuestras espaldas porque a fin de cuentas habíamos vivido lo mismo.

-Ya veo, eres de los forasteros que se fueron a las lejanías… pero dime… ¿qué haces aquí?- me preguntó la princesa.

-Por lo mismo que tú… buscaba mi independencia… buscaba cambiar las cosas de mi tierra tratando de encontrar comida, pero fracasé, todos mis hermanos de allá mueren de hambre mientras yo permanezco aquí oculto tratando de no dar la cara por escapar de ese lugar, no quiero que sepan que fracasé- nuevamente todo eso era en parte la verdad, en primera porque si era un forastero, pero no escapé, al contrario seguía con ellos ya que Los Rebeldes pretendían darle independencia a todos ellos que erróneamente llamaban forasteros. –Y por favor no te refieras a mi familia como "los forasteros", ellos no se alejaron por gusto del reino.

-Sí lo sé… a mí también me molesta este tipo de divisiones, que importa si nuestro pelaje es más claro o moreno, lo importante es lo que ha dentro de nosotros, ¿no es así?- parecía que la princesa quería entenderme, me había gustado que usara la analogía de nuestras apariencias físicas ya que ella de pelo dorado mientras que yo de un café oscuro, era cierto nuestras diferencias en los rasgos físicos eran obvios, pero no interesaban, me había cautivado que alguien de la realeza pensara por lo de mi tipo de gente, la princesa tenía una ideología similar a la mía, pero la de ella era complementar tanto a los "forasteros" como a los del reino en un solo lugar, un utópico lugar con distintas mezclas de razas, porque eso era lo que hacía más diversas nuestras tierras, esas diferencias que nos hace únicos.

Y así comenzó nuestra amistad, entre esos encuentros "accidentales", ambos comentábamos sobre nuestras ideas revolucionarias, era como hablar por fin con alguien que comprendía mis ideas, a pesar de que los Rebeldes me cautivaban por su historia, Moyo tenía esa verdadera búsqueda más allá de diferencias raciales, cada encuentro con ella era aprender algo nuevo, como aquella vez que me tenía mirando las estrellas o mirándoles forma a las nubes, creo que lo que tenía Moyo era esa vitalidad que me alimentaba internamente, me sentía feliz y a la vez como una basura porque todo eso era falso, me había comprometido con alguien a quien no le tenía sentimientos francos porque eran todos parte de una gran mentira por los Rebeldes, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que los Rebeldes tenían otro tipo de forma de pensar a la mía, ellos querían poder, aumentar sus territorios para llamar la atención y provocar miedo, lo cual ya no me parecía correcto, lejos de lo que me contaba mi hermano como antiguo Rebelde, parecía que queríamos someter a los seres vivientes al cambio que nosotros deseáramos, como dueños de todo.

-Bahari… ¿cuándo tendremos a la princesa esta vez?... ¡o seguirás jugando al Casanova?- me gritó Laaga quien parecía que dudaba de mis intenciones en la misión, él sabía que yo ya no quería contribuir más en el sistema de los Rebeldes… por eso cada vez no me pedía mi ayuda en las misiones, incluso a Damu quien lo discriminaba por su sobrepeso le tomó más importancia, según él me había vuelto un blandengue, que por cada misión salía llorando o algo parecido.

-Bahari… ¿qué opinas de los Rebeldes?- me preguntó una noche Moyo, mientras yo bajaba la mirada reflejándome sobre un charco de agua que estaba cerca de nosotros, no podía verme después de tantas injusticias que hacía proclamándome el revolucionario mientras sometía a otros con mis garras. -¿Bahari te sientes bien?

-Creo que son… Moyo… no te había dicho esto antes… pero- planeaba decirle la verdad en ese momento, pero ella se acercó y me lamió la mejilla, sonrojándome y dejándome sin palabras.

-Relájate… estoy aquí… se que has vivido cosas horribles, pero te aseguro que un día estaremos juntos para cambiar eso- eso me llegó al alma… mientras veía que regresaba a su hogar, me dejaba en el mismo lugar de siempre junto a las rocas y los árboles de acacia meciéndose con el viento, junto a una luna deslumbrante que alumbraba mi camino de regreso.

Todos esos momentos en mi cabeza seguían atormentándome mientras trataba de buscarla en aquel paraíso Upendi, hasta que logré acercarme hasta una parte donde parecía estar sentada en las rocas mirando un pequeño lago de un color azul profundo, pintando su tal cual sus pupilas que se perdían en el agua. Parecía que ella había creado ese pequeño lago con sus lágrimas ya que aún seguía derramando penas por mí, me seguía sintiendo todo un idiota al llegar hacia ella, pero antes de acercarme, me resbalé en aquel pequeño lago de agua fresca, se sentía como un alivio el caer ahí, aunque estaba completamente fría lo cual me hizo tomar aire violentamente, lo cual llamó la atención de la princesa, quien simplemente me ignoró y se alejó de ahí, inmediatamente corrí hacia ella, pero pude notar que sus pasos se hacía más lentos, hasta verla caer otra vez, como la primera vez que la vi, lo cual me enterneció aún más, traté de dar pasos lentos hasta casi rosarla y acercarme hacia ella.

-Princesa… perdóname yo jamás quise hacerte daño, me he dado cuenta que eres la única persona capaz de comprenderme, y darme tu compañía en todos esos malos ratos… ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dije?... era cierto- traté de aguantar el llanto recordando el tiempo juntos. –Es como si hubiera sido ayer todos esos momentos… me siento como una basura a lado tuyo… y entiendo que después de esto no me quieras hablar… lo siento mucho- no pude evitar soltar una lágrima cerca de ella, mientras tanto aumentaba el número de mi llanto hasta casi sumergirme en él.

-Princesa… es decir… Moyo… te amo… y no creo que exista una palabra para describir lo bella que te ves en este momento, siento envidia por quien este en tu corazón ahora mismo, pero lo merece más que yo… soy un canalla… gracias por todo- le dije mientras me acercaba a su mejilla, queriendo volver a hacer aquel atrevimiento de nuevo, un pecado final antes de nuestro adiós.

-Bahari- la escuché decir con su voz débil, al mismo tiempo que me detenía para escucharla. –Yo también te amo.

En ese momento sentí como si un golpe de euforia entrara a mi corazón, palpitaba rápidamente mientras la veía recostada entre el pasto verde que resaltaba su pelaje dorado. Ella sonreía y me decía… "Por más que lo pensé, me he dado cuenta que ya no puedo olvidarte, te odio por hacerme eso y a la vez te amo por ser el único que lo ha logrado"

Pero el momento fue eclipsado como un relámpago por dos leones que salían de los árboles como sombras veloces acercándose hacia nosotros. La gran vegetación no me dejaba ver, cuando sentí un golpe y unas garras que se me clavaban en mi piel detrás de mí, al mismo tiempo que lograba ver algo inaudito.

Rafiki salió entre los árboles haciendo movimientos para llamar mi atención con su bastón, el babuino se desplazaba rápidamente por los árboles, mientras me alarmaba. -¡Es una emboscada león, cuidado!- cuando dijo eso, Rafiki se dejó caer de los árboles, pude ver que una de sus patas estaba sangrando y no evité preguntar que le había pasado.

-¿Qué sucede Rafiki, porqué estás herido?

-Es tu amigo, te dije que lo vigilaras…

-¿Qué?

Inmediatamente Rafiki se lanzó contra los dos leones que se acercaban a Moyo, aquellos leones no eran más que Djur y Längta, lo que no entendía es como habían logrado encontrarnos.

Rafiki trataba de defenderse, pero eran leones era obvio que estaba en desventaja por el número, antes de que pudiera golpear a Längta, Djur salió de entre las ramas para golpear por la espalda a Rafiki, pero antes de que lo hiciera yo lo golpee y lo alejé de él, para que Rafiki venciera a Längta.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaron aquí?- le pregunté a Djur, quien sabía que no iba a responder nada inteligente, pero si Längta el león con problemas nerviosos sabía que iba soltar la información.

-¡Längta responde, cómo llegaste aquí!- le grité pero él sólo me decía traidor.

-Qué curioso, en este momento pensaba decirles lo mismo a los dos- en ese momento vi llegar a Damu, lo cual me había preocupado ya que no había aparecido desde entonces. –Damu… que bien que estés aquí… me había preocupado que estos dos te hubieran hecho algo.

-¡Aléjate de él Bahari él es el problema!- Rafiki me dijo mientras Längta reaccionaba inmediatamente y atacaba a Rafiki dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡No!- grité mientras Damu se acercaba con una mirada siniestra hacia Längta y Djur.

-Bien hecho chicos, el jefe Laaga estará orgulloso- dijo soltando una carcajada que me congelaba los huesos, no podía creer lo que oía, Damu seguía siendo parte de los Rebeldes y no sólo eso me utilizó a para atrapar a la princesa Moyo.

-¡Damu cómo pudiste me habías dicho que habías dejado los Rebeldes!- le grité mientras él con un rugido me contestaba violentamente.

-¡Jamás dije tal cosa Bahari!, tú eres tan inocente por eso estás aquí haciéndote el enamorado cuando todo lo que viviste era una mentira, como lo de tu hermano y como toda tu vida, ¡tú aquí eres el falso!- me gritó Damu, jamás lo había escuchado decir tales cosas sobre mí. –Y ya déjame de sermonear con cuando éramos cachorros, eso ya quedó en el pasado… ¡madura Bahari!

En ese momento pude ver como subía Djur a su lomo a la princesa Moyo quien seguía adormitando, pero antes de que se la llevaran pude observar que abría los ojos y me veía a mi con cierta confusión.

-¡Moyo!, ¡no!- grité una vez que Djur y Längta reían y se la llevaban.

-Gracias Bahari, le informaré a Laaga que terminaste la misión con éxito y sobre todo a tu princesita.

-¡Detente Damu!- traté de seguirlo, pero Rafiki se encontraba en mal estado, así que no tenía idea que debía hacer, el destino nuevamente estaba jugando conmigo.

-¿Qué… qué haces chico?- decía Rafiki lentamente por su estado. –El viejo Rafiki puede aguantar esto y más… sigue a tu princesa si es que en verdad la amas…

-Pero…

-Si quieres cambiar las cosas… empieza por ti- nuevamente me golpeó esa frase, para terminar siguiendo a gran velocidad a Damu, quien aún podía verlo, inclusive a Längta y Djur, sabía que se sentían cansados y más Damu que su mala condición le hacía perder mucha ventaja.

-¡Corre león sigue tu destino!- escuché a Rafiki quien me daba palabras de aliento, porque por fin había encontrado un propósito… y era ella.


	4. RESISTANCE IV

RESISTANCE PARTE IV

Corrí y sentía que la tenía cerca de mí, aún percibía en su aroma que me cautivaba, a pesar de que el ambiente árido cansaba más mi carrera, la vista sobre los Damu, Djur y Längta no la apartaba.

El calor me hacía pensar más en ella, pero el cansancio me daba recaídas recordando la traición de Damu, no podía creer que se sentía feliz por ese acto tan sucio contra mí, nuevamente el calor y el no lo lograrás, tanta negación me atormentaba en mi cabeza, mi vista se estaba nublando, la temperatura subía y seguía pensando en la princesa, y al mismo tiempo en la falsa sonrisa de Damu que en mi mente se burlaba de mi.

"No podrás alcanzarme"

Y rugí con todas mis fuerzas para apartar esa negativa y pensar positivo mientras pisaba la ardiente arena que consumía mis energías. Era sorprendente lo que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando, por alguna razón me sentía más fuerte, más veloz cada vez que quemaba mi piel con el suelo hecho llamas.

"No podrás detenerme"

¿Por qué no? Pregunté mil veces a la negativa, pero no respondía, sólo seguía riendo mientras veía la espalda de Damu a unos metros de mí, podía oler su sangre, podía sentir su carne asándose ante el potente sol, así me imaginaba a mi amigo, mi mente lo mató mil y un veces con tal de lograr mi objetivo… y el hubiera… ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera dejado a Damu a aquel lugar?, tal vez no estaría corriendo, yo mismo respondiéndome, jadeando, escuchando la fantasía tortuosa, jadeando, respirando más rápido, forzando mis músculos, con mis ojos nubladas por la tormenta de arena, jadeando, apretando los colmillos, frunciendo la ceja, forzando la vista, impulsándome con mis patas traseras, jadeando, me detengo, respiro hondo, guardo silencio.

-¡¿Dónde están?- No estaba seguro donde les había seguido la pista, pero ya no podía ni siquiera olfatearlos. - ¿y si lo anterior fue una alucinación causada por la tensión y el calor?- hablaba en voz alta con seguridad de que nadie respondería, estaba cansado, alce la mirada a todos lados, pero no los encontraba, me estaba dando hambre, me había alejado demasiado y el sol se estaba alejando en su totalidad, mientras más caminaba perdía mi rumbo, y era oficial, ahora no tenía a donde ir, y había dejado ir a los Rebeldes con la princesa, la única alternativa era volver a la guarida para enfrentarme con Laaga. Mi melena se sacudía con el viento el cual se volvía más vertiginoso mientras mi sombra se alargaba mientras seguía mi paso. -¿Dónde diablos estoy?... ¿cómo lograron escapar esos infelices?- seguía lamentando mi derrota, pero tan sólo encontrara mi rumbo podía continuar con mi búsqueda, no podía descansar, no si la princesa y yo nos hemos prometido algo.

-¡Auxilio!, ¡por favor!- Escuché delante de mí, podía avistar tres animales que se amontonaban frente a un vuelto tirado en la tierra, no le di importancia así que di la vuelta y lo único que podía ver eran montañas que se perdían en las nubes grises que poco a poco pintaban el cielo de azul, olvidándome por completo de aquella criatura que pedía socorro.

-¡Disculpe mi amigo!- gritó un ave de color verde con un gran pico verde y ojos saltones, al parecer pedía mi ayuda para salvar a su compañero que estaba siendo atacado por tres antílopes grises y con gran fortaleza, era obvio que estaba aterrado porque me describía el horrible ataque al que estaba enfrentado, su revoloteo constante sobre mi me estaba cansando así que lo ignoré.

-¡Oiga!, ¿qué no me escuchó?

-Sí, pero no me interesa si su amigo es atacado por quien sea, tengo mis propios problemas- le dije dando la vuelta pensando en Moyo, la princesa raptada por los Rebeldes, pero inmediatamente se esfumaba de mi mente su imagen al pensar en la pequeña criatura que estaba siendo atacada por los antílopes, tal vez se trataba de otro pájaro como aquel verdoso volador.

-Por eso estamos como estamos, no avanzamos sino nos ayudamos entre nosotros- dijo eso e hizo que volteara para ver como aquel pájaro picoteaba a los antílopes que se aferraban a lanzarse sobre aquel animal indefenso, tal vez ya se encontraba muerta la criatura, pero él seguía combatiendo a pesar de que llevaba desventaja en peso y tamaño, tal vez no se trata más que de uno de su familia y yo dejaba que lo asesinaran pudiendo salvándolo sólo con un rugido, seguía indeciso, como aquella vez con los guepardos y su familia, seguía quieto como un completo *** sin saber que hacer mientras Damu y los demás se llevaban a la princesa sin que les pusiera alto, pero nuevamente aquella famosa frase de mi hermano regresaba, debía hacer el cambio yo si quería ver las cosas mejorar, así que me dirigí a donde estaba el enfrentamiento y tomé aire de mi interior para después con todo el ardor de mi garganta rugir fuertemente contra esas tres criaturas que se impactaron del sonido de mi grave voz, inclusive yo porque jamás había hecho un rugido tan potente, tal vez por fin había alcanzado mi rugido verdadero.

-¡Eso es abusivos huyan!- gritó la ave verde quien fue golpeada por la gran nube de humo que crearon los tres antílopes grisáceos al huir de mi. –Pensé que no me ayudarías.

-Yo también lo pensé- sonreí al ver que aquel ave observaba a su amigo, que no era ninguna ave como él, sino un bastante crecidito peludo león. -¿Qué?... ¿estás de broma?... esto no es posible- trataba de explicarme como un león era atacado por antílopes cuando normalmente los leones los atacan a ellos, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por la escena.

-¿De qué se ríe?- preguntaba el pajarraco quien daba leves picoteaos a su compañero león quien apenas reaccionaba por las llamadas.

-Perdón, es que no puedo creerlo- dije sin dejar de reírme. –Es que es tan patético que un león sea abusado por un trío de antílopes.

-¿Acaso se burla del príncipe?- cuando dijo el pajarraco guardé silencio y no dudé toser para evitar seguir riendo.

-Eh… ¿príncipe? – cuando pregunté eso, inmediatamente el león de melena negra y con una cicatriz en el ojo similar a la mía se levantó de golpe.

-¿Dónde están?- dijo el león de ojos verdes que hablaban a su plumífero amigo.

-¿Quiénes su alteza?

-Los antílopes, ¿dónde se fueron?- no pude evitar soltarme a carcajadas, pegando un gran escándalo con mi burla.

-¿Qué… quién eres tú?- me preguntaba el león quien me hablaba, pero yo seguía ignorándolo riéndome de él. -¡Oye te estoy hablando!- cuando me gritó emitió un pequeño gruñido que salía de su interior, pero al final sonaba más como un diminuto maullido grave, lo cual al principio guardé silencio para entender lo que había escuchado, para que después me diera aún más gracia y no evité resistir la burla hacia aquel león que me parecía de lo más patético.

-¿Cómo osa burlarse del príncipe Taka en Tierras del Reino?- me dijo aquella ave con su gran pico anaranjado.

-Yo me burlo de quien quiera en donde sea, y más si su gatito le teme a unos inofensivos antílopes- comencé a burlarme un poco infantilmente demostrando la debilidad de aquel león que me miraba con más desprecio desde que tenía al principio. –Ustedes los príncipes no son más que unos bodrios mimados y lo confirmo con este acto de… ineptitud- traté de hablar de la manera que ellos se referían a mi burlándome de su costumbre de hablar tan rebuscadamente.

-¡Sin vergüenza!

-Déjalo Tale, es clásico de un Rebelde- dijo el león quien la palabra Rebelde la entonó para que el pájaro Tale reaccionara.

-¡Un rebelde!- graznaba Tale con fuerza con su chillante voz impactado al saber mi procedencia.

El león comenzó a reír como habiendo salido con la suya, pero entonces un gran rugido a lo lejos se escuchó y Tale el pequeño pájaro verde se alarmó, como si hubiese escuchado una señal.

-Oh no… el rey… el rey se enterará de esto y me castigará por mi ineptitud- se decía Tale en voz baja volando en círculos sobre el príncipe y yo.

-¿El rey?... vaya que afortunado conocí al príncipe y al rey en un solo día, qué felicidad- decía yo en tono sarcástico, mientras aquel pájaro seguía con nervios y tartamudeaba al hablar.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas sobre nosotros?... me pones nervioso.

-¿Usted no conoce al rey verdad?...

-Claro que no Tale, es un Rebelde, lo menos que quiere hacer es eso- decía el príncipe que al parecer tenía una idea un poco vaga de lo que era el grupo de Rebeldes. –Ellos intentan sabotear al reino para imponer sus propias reglas, porque les parecen injustas las ya propuestas- viéndolo así, el príncipe no era tan estúpido como aparentaba, sabía un poco de los Rebeldes e inclusive siguió hablando de ellos como si hubiera estado ahí, pero que extraño… si hubiera estado ahí al menos lo conocería.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto Taka?- se escuchó una voz grave detrás del príncipe, un tono molesto que salía de una figura enorme detrás de aquel torpe león de melena negra.

-Es claro que lo sé porque… pa… ¿padre?- volteó intimidado el príncipe al ver a su padre detrás de él, la verdad era imponente el rey, su melena negra-rojiza con su tono de piel dorado oscuro y ojos esmeralda llamaba la atención, era fuerte, tenía un físico envidiable digno de un rey, tenía un par de cicatrices en sus patas lo cual intimidaba más, demostraba que tenía experiencia con batallas con esa huellas de guerra que no parecían simples rasguños, me imaginaba que por su poder tenía uno de los terrenos más grandes aunque un poco desolados de la sabana.

-¡Oh mi señor, no es lo que piensa, tan sólo!- el pajarraco parecía quedar bien con "el jefe" era claro que ese pájaro le besaba las patas al caminar a la dichosa majestad.

Inmediatamente el gran rey me miró a verme desde arriba como toda una realeza, con la frente en alto, erguido y con mirada desafiante, todos los rasgos de el típico león que dispone de poder y hasta en respirar demuestra su grandeza, lo cual me molestaba porque sentía que me hacía menos cuando se dirigía a mí.

-Y tú cachorro, ¿qué se te ofrece?- me dijo en un tono despectivo, era claro que era una insignificante basura a lado suyo.

-Acabo de salvar a su hijo señor, es obvio que no tiene experiencia con antílopes- dije sin evitar mirar al príncipe con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Salvarlo dices?... pero mi hijo tiene mi sangre de guerrero, es absurdo que digas que no puede con un antílope, ¿acaso te burlas de mi hijo?- cada vez que decía aquel rey "mi hijo" sus ojos se alzaban como gritándolo a todo los cielos. Aquel rey estaba envuelto en su concha de grandeza, y no es para menos, era un rey debía mostrar su egocéntrica figura. –Más vale que muestres respeto y me hagas una reverencia, soy soberano de estas tierras, Ahadi el león de la Roca del Rey.

Era aquel león salvador que había liberado a su familia de un gran dictador que trataba como insignificancias a los otros que no tuvieran vínculo con la sangre pura de la realeza.

-El famoso Ahadi, es decir… ¿usted logró destruir a la impunidad y al final se volvió parte de ella?, claro es un santo- le dije en tono de burla ofendiendo su presencia.

-Tú apenas nacías cuando yo ya cambiaba un reino, tú eres un simple enano que cree que por hacer escándalo y ampliando territorio con lugares insignificante la sociedad animal completa los escucharán- dijo furioso el rey Ahadi lanzándose frente a mí con su garra directo al mismo ojo donde ya tenía la cicatriz donde había atacado Laaga. –Eso es un castigo por burlarte de mi trabajo, joven ignorante.

Mi ojo nuevamente comenzó a sangrar, pero ahora podía sentir que esa herida se mezcla, mi ojo tenía una cicatriz atravesando mi ojo izquierdo como una equis.

-¿Esta es su manera de resolver problemas majestad?- dije tratando de atacarlo con sus palabras, aguantando con odio la herida que me había creado. –La violencia genera más violencia, ¡es por eso que estamos tan mal su majestad!

-Es ridículo que el hipócrita más grande venga y me enseñe clases de ética- decía refiriéndose a los Rebeldes y sus maneras poco ortodoxas de conseguir lo que querían. –Ustedes los Rebeldes se pasean como predicadores dando falsas esperanzas a los pueblos queriendo engañándolos para obtener sus tierras.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- me sorprendió que el príncipe se interpusiera defendiendo a los Rebeldes.

–No es así padre, tú sabes que ellos tratan de hacer lo posible con sus pocos recursos.

-Hijo ¿qué no comprendes que ellos tratan de engañarte?, ¿por qué no aceptas tu cargo de príncipe y me ayudas con tus ideales a forjar un mejor reino?- decía el padre del príncipe que parecía que perdía el control de su progenitor, estaba sorprendido como el príncipe estaba interesado por los Rebeldes.

-¡Es que justamente es lo que no quiero padre, no quiero ser un príncipe, quiero independizarme, quiero crear mi camino!

-¡Deja de negar lo que eres Taka!

-Ya te dije que no soy Taka, soy Scar.

-Aún eres muy inmaduro, es por eso que no puedes ni siquiera cazar, ¡compórtate de una vez Taka como tu hermano!- Al decir eso, parece que el príncipe se molestó de más y logré ver que corrió una lágrima de sus ojos, lo que lo hizo voltear y alejarse de nosotros, su padre parecía ser estricto con su hijo, el dolor que Taka sentía era claro al escucharle a lo lejos gritar.

-¡Ojalá mueras, estoy harto que siempre le des más preferencia a mi hermano!, ¡es por eso mismo que ya no quiero permanecer a esta maldita familia!- gritó el príncipe Taka quien lloraba y se retiraba a lo lejos, esas palabras incluso a mi me impresionaron, era claro que el rey quedó en shock al escuchar a su propio hijo desearle la muerte, dio la media vuelta y suspiro.

-Es su culpa que mi hijo se haya desviado de mi guía, ¡son ustedes los que envenenan a los jóvenes con sus falsas promesas!

-No es mi culpa que su hijo quiera ser parte de los Rebeldes, y para su información yo no pertenezco a los Rebeldes señor- le dije retándolo con la mirada.

-Si no eres de los Rebeldes qué quieres en mi reino?

-Salvé a su hijo en el camino, yo no tengo intenciones de pisar su reino, tan sólo busco a alguien que fue raptada por los Rebeldes- dije en voz baja pensando en lo que le podrían estar haciendo esos tipos a Moyo.

-Ya veo… pero aún así te enfrentaste a mí tachándome de dictador.

-¡Usted me atacó!, ¿recuerda?

-Mi señor el forastero tiene razón, usted lo atacó y él me ayudó a cuidar que el príncipe Taka no fuera herido.

-Si… lo sé Tale… y hablando de eso… ¿porqué mi hijo estaba cazando si se supone que le prohibí acercarse a los antílopes.

-Señor debe admitir que Taka está creciendo y si no aprende a cazar ahora, no lo hará nunca y no encontrará otro modo de sobrevivir.

-¡Eso ya lo sé Tale!, pero es mi hijo y no quiero verlo herido- dijo el Rey suspirando y bajando la mirada. –Además en cualquier momento dejaré el reino y él y su hermano deberán ocupar el puesto, debo admitir que le he dado más libertad a su hermano, pero es porque ha sabido manejarse en la sabana, corre todo un guerrero en su sangre… mientras que Taka es un poco egoísta… sólo piensa en tratar de liberarse de las responsabilidades pensando que la vida está hecha de facilidades.

-A eso me refiero mi señor, tal vez necesita experiencia para crecer, después de todo también es un príncipe.

Ahadi se quedó viendo a su hijo que se alejaba más del reino a paso lento. –Tienes razón necesita que alguien lo ayude a abrir los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- el Rey inmediatamente mandó a pedir a Tale que lo ayudara a cuidar a Taka y que lo regresara para pedir una disculpa, en cuanto a mí, al parecer el Rey me quería como su prisionero, sabía que había algo detrás de todo esto, presentía que el Rey desconfiaba de mi.

-¿Y por qué debo de aceptar ser su prisionero?, ¡ayudé a su hijo!

-Y te lo agradezco, pero no eres más que un sospechoso, debo cuidar mi reino ante toda sospecha y disculpa que lo tenga que hacer, pero tendré que interrogarte- dijo el Rey dando la espalda esperando que lo siguiera.

-Mi señor Taka se está alejando demasiado, necesito ayuda de alguien para que lo haga regresar, recuerde que no escucha.

-¡Tale!, ¿qué sucede contigo?... ¿cuidar a aquel cachorro que viste crecer es complicado?- decía el Rey riendo y viéndome al mismo tiempo. –De acuerdo, llévate al prisionero para que te ayude a regresar a Taka al reino.

-¿A este león?, pero se supone que es una amenaza- decía el pájaro mirándome con preocupación.

-¡Esta amenaza salvó al príncipe!- le grité al pájaro mientras el Rey Ahadi trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Tale… espera- el Rey Ahadi pedía mi ayuda para que su hijo regresara, supongo que regañarían al infante ese, en fin tuve que acompañar al ave para cuidar al pequeño príncipe, cuando llegamos con él, se había detenido dándonos la espalda y mirando al cielo.

-Todo lo que quiero es libertad, ¿es tan difícil eso?- preguntó esperando respuesta.

-La libertad se gana, lo único que puedes hacer es luchar por ella, tu padre te ama, tienes todo lo que muchos desearían, y tú le das la espalda- le dije a Taka, me vi reflejado en sus palabras obviamente yo cuando las decía no era un príncipe mimado.

-Eres un Rebelde, ¿porqué no debería escucharte?- dijo él mirándome con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

-No soy un Rebelde, lo fui, pero… ya no... no son lo que eran antes- dije recordando todo el pasado tortuoso con la peste de Laaga.

-¡Mientes!, jamás hables mal de los libertadores, ellos si tienen una visión distinta, todas las noches me escondo para escuchar sus conversaciones, ese líder Laaga es todo un sabio- dijo alzando la voz y sus ojos.

-Laaga… ese despreciable león, es simplemente una cucaracha que busca infestar de basura con sus ideas- le dije mientras escupía al suelo.

Durante el retorno a la Roca del Rey, el príncipe seguía hablando de los discursos de Laaga, su pelea contra el conformismo de las personas, etcétera. Estaba cansado de revivir esas manías de Laaga en palabras de otros, el Rey Ahadi tenía razón después de todo, se estaba dispersando las mentiras, realmente el movimiento estaba creciendo de una manera incontrolable, lo cual hasta a mi me dio escalofríos imaginarme que Laaga consiguiera su objetivo.

-Bien, ya estamos cer… ¿porqué están las leonas fuera?- decía el pájaro que observaba a lo lejos, parecía ser que las leonas del Rey se encontraban en un gran círculo, con el Rey en medio, parecía una especie de audiencia, impactaba más porque ya estaba cayendo el color azul del cielo hasta volverse oscuridad completamente. –Por cierto Taka, ¿ha sabido de su hermano, ya está oscureciendo y la hora de caza está terminando?- preguntó Tale al príncipe, pero él parecía no importarle.

-La verdad ni me interesa, por mi que no regrese- dijo tratando de escapar del tema de su hermano, me intrigaba saber quién era aquel león que presumía el rey Ahadi. –Mi padre siempre espera por él con una gran bienvenida, es por eso que están ahí esperando la comida, maldito seas hermano.

-No debería expresarse así de su hermano, después de todo él lo quiere mucho a usted- le decía Tale tratando de quitar esos sentimientos sobre su hermano, no podía creer que su propio hermano le echara pestes al otro mientras está yendo por comida.

-¡Jamás voy a dejar de pensar lo mismo de mi hermano!, todo mundo me dice… ¿porqué no eres como tu hermano?, ¡ay el hermano del gran guerrero!, siempre soy el segundo en todo gracias él.

-Yo daría lo que fuera porque mi hermano estuviera vivo- no evité mencionar a mi hermano en la conversación. –Yo amaba a mi hermano, de hecho él me impuso seguir a los Rebeldes, donde él estaba era donde realmente se imponía la libertad, se luchaba dando la vida por los otros para encontrarles un hogar y restaurar la paz, eso era la verdadera esencia de los Rebeldes- siempre que hablaba de mi hermano me llenaba de orgullo, sabía que él era una gran estrella como mi madre me contaba; "todos los grandes reyes son las estrellas en el cielo, vigilándonos, cuidando de nosotros, esperando al siguiente Rey que iluminará nuestro camino con su gran destello", mi hermano jamás fue Rey, pero todos lo consideraban como un gran líder por su capacidad de imponer sus ideas ante el pueblo. Laaga mientras tanto aunque logra que sus planes sean escuchados no lo hace por la satisfacción de todos, sino de él mismo.

-Ya veo, tu hermano era de los antiguos Rebeldes, pero para eso nosotros estamos aquí, para seguir con esas ideas con el gran Laaga- cuando dijo eso el príncipe inmediatamente me le puse en frete para impedir que dijera algo monstruoso.

-Jamás vayas a comparar a mi hermano con Laaga, ambos son líderes, pero tienen puntos de vista muy distintos, ¡jamás!

-De-de… de acuerdo- un poco asustado por mi agresividad, el príncipe tartamudeaba, pero Tale ya notaba que estábamos cerca de la Roca del Rey, así que apresuramos el paso.

-Aún no sé porque los sigo- dije en voz baja.

-Relájate yo te apoyo, quiero que despedaces el reino- decía el príncipe con un tono de seguridad.

-Si acabo con el reino tengo que acabar contigo, ¿no has pensado en eso?- le dije sonriendo mientras él trataba de evitar mi mirada.

Cuando llegamos pude notar que el Rey y sus tropas de leonas eran muchísimas, todas con pequeñas leonas, suponía que eran sus crías, mientras que se escuchaba un increíble silencio en las Tierras del Reino, rápidamente todas las leonas alzaron su cabeza porque detrás de el rey Ahadi salía la reina.

-¡Hagan una reverencia jóvenes!- inmediatamente que dijo eso el ave Tale, me vi forzado a hacerle un saludo cortés a una autoridad que no tenía ningún poder para mí.

-Esto me da asco- dije mientras escuché al príncipe reír.

-Dímelo a mi- parecía que Taka quería hacer amistad conmigo, quizás podía aprovechar su amistad para llegar al Rey, pero inmediatamente que pensé eso me imaginé a Laaga dándome la orden para engañar a la princesa o como Damu se aprovechó de mi para secuestrarla, era cierto, ya no podía dejar de ser un Rebelde, me había vuelto todo un oportunista como lo era Laaga, aquel león que hacía lo que sea por obtener lo que quisiera… yo era mi propio enemigo.

Mientras tanto a un lado de nosotros salía una figura leonina a lo lejos se acercaba a donde estaba la reunión con las leonas y los reyes, tenía pelaje dorado con la melena carmín sus pupilas rojizas-café oscuro, en su hocico llevaba dos grandes presas de animales que arrastraba lentamente, mientras en su lomo llevaba otras dos. Esa capacidad de aguantar tanta carne me hizo pensar que de verdad era fuerte, detrás de él se encontraba un pequeño pájaro azul de pico amarillo, similar a Tale, tal vez el león que había aparecido era aquel dichoso guerrero del que estaba orgulloso el Rey.

-Como siempre mi hermano haciéndose la súper estrella- dijo con ironía Taka, era claro que era su hermano, todas las leonas lo esperaban con ansias, parecía que tenía sus seguidoras, de verdad era toda una celebridad aquel león, me interesaba saber de él.

-¿Cómo se llama aquel león?- pregunté a Tale, quien enseguida se acercó a mí.

-Él es Mufasa.

-Mufasa- me quedé impaciente por conocer a dicho león, tenía la impresión que ese gran león que cargaba kilos de carne era un fantástico peleador.

-¡Familia!, estoy orgulloso de todos, eso incluye hasta a Zazú, se que no eres un león, pero tu ayuda nos ha parecido preciada- decía el Rey Ahaid refiriéndose al pequeño pájaro azul que acompañaba a Mufasa. –También a tu hermano, Tale quien cuida de mi hijo Taka, le debo mil agradecimientos.

-¡Qué soy Scar maldita sea!

-Guarde silencio príncipe- decía Tale quien regañaba al atrevido Taka, me daba tanta risa su rebeldía.

-En fin, pero hoy otro de mi hijo ha demostrado como ha luchado fuertemente contra grandes antílope, incluso búfalos para traernos la comida, yo… mi leal familia ya no tengo la fuerza de antes para cumplirles, pero les prometo que mi hijo lo hará- inmediatamente que dijo eso Taka estaba hirviendo de furia, parecía como si un potente relámpago lo hubiera invocado he hiciera que descubriera sus garras oscuras que las rasgaba con la tierra. –Hoy gente- seguía el Rey Ahadi mientras su hijo Taka mostraba su furia contra él. –Hoy… nombro a mi hijo Mufasa digno para tomar el reino de la Roca del Rey- se escuchó una gran ovación, Mufasa no sabía qué hacer, la reina lo felicitaba, mientras su padre orgulloso lo proclamaba poseedor del reino, pero Taka parecía que lo había demolido toda una manada de elefantes, se sentía débil e incluso regó lágrimas de rabia frente a la celebración.

Taka suspiraba constantemente. -¿Para esto querías traerme Tale?... ¿para mostrarme otra de las victorias de mi hermano frente a mi?- dijo Taka mientras se acercaba con la gran multitud, esperaba que no hiciera alguna locura, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, Taka corrió para al parecer llegar con sus padres y su hermano.

-¡Oh y aquí viene mi hijo Taka!, mi príncipe venga únete a la celebración de tu hermano- gritó el Rey Ahadi, pero la antipatía de Taka se apoderó del lugar.

-Sí… como sea padre- decía Taka sin ánimos y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caían por su pelaje. –Si bien… padre tengo entendido que las reglas del Reino para proclamar a un rey en caso de que haya dos príncipes debe haber una disputa entre ellos- dijo eso sin pensar, estaba claro que quería su lugar en el trono, y no iba dejar que su hermano tome el poder tan fácilmente, todas las leonas se sorprendieron de cómo su propio hermano quería apoderarse del lugar a la fuerza.

-¡Nosotros no hacemos eso hijo!, esas barbaries quedaron atrás, además esa regla pedía que ambos hermanos pelearan hasta morir, al final no quedaba ningún Rey- dijo soltando una carcajada el Rey Ahaid, pero parecía que Taka hablaba muy en serio.

-No padre… tú eres el que dice que hay que seguir con las tradiciones… te pido que la cumplas o me iré con los Rebeldes- todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Taka, parecía que haría todo lo posible con que su padre tome su capricho, la reina inclusive trató de calmar la situación, pero nada lo lograba, Taka estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su hermano, mientras que él estaba confundido, enseguida que lo nombraban Rey ya le querían quitar el puesto.

-¡Deja tus niñerías Taka y acepta a tu hermano como Rey, tú no estás listo para el puesto Taka acéptalo!

-¡Tú no sabes si esto listo!, siempre das seguridad de que Mufasa merece el reino antes que yo, ¿porqué siempre me menosprecias?

-¡No estás listo y se acabó deja ya!... ¿Mufasa?... ¿qué pasa?- el Rey Ahaid estaba perdiendo el control de las cosas, era claro que la sustitución era necesaria, pero había otro elemento que lo impedía, su hijo Taka quien envidiaba a su hermano Mufasa, inmediatamente Mufasa vio que Taka no dejaba en paz a su padre con lo del Reino, él dio un paso al frente, entre su padre y su y terminó diciendo.

-Déjalo padre… Taka… Acepto el reto, el que pierda… se queda con el reino- todos quedaron en silencio, la respuesta ante la propuesta de Taka era inesperada.

-Oh no… una pelea por el reino… esto no se ve bien- decía Tale detrás de mí… definitivamente no me podía perder esto… dos hermanos peleando hasta morir… lo que hacía el poder en la mente de la gente… y aún me ardía la cicatriz en mi ojo, tanto como el ardor de la traición de Damu, recordándome que tenía algo que resolver...


	5. RESISTANCE V

RESISTANCE PARTE V

-¡Deténgase príncipe Taka!- gritaba Tale tratando de detener al impetuoso león, quien simplemente volteó violentamente y miró al pequeño pájaro verde para que se alejara.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia Tale!- decía Taka mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano con despecho, me acerqué un poco justo a un lado de todas las leonas para apreciar el encuentro, ellos estaban justo en medio del gran círculo, como si un gran combate comenzara, en eso escucho al Rey dando la indicación de que comenzaran la batalla por el trono.

-¡No Ahadi!- gritaba la reina, quien se inquietaba por ver a sus hijos pelear por el reinado, la verdad es que las ganas de tener el poder a  
algunas personas consumía y eso lo pude ver en los ojos de Taka, quien miraba de modo desafiante a su propia sangre, cosa sorprendente.

-Uru… tienen que aprender los muchachos esta lección- decía Ahadi a su esposa, quien tan sólo se quedaba derramando lágrimas porque nadie detenía la situación.

-¡Ahora verás quien es el que merece el reino padre!- Taka se lanzaba exaltado y sin cautela impulsándose con sus patas traseras y como si tratara de saltar a su hermano, se levantó en dos patas para luego dejar caer todo su peso junto con un zarpazo de sus negras garras, todo en un movimiento rápido para sorprender al hermano que parecía conocer bien a Taka y simplemente él le respondió de la misma manera sólo que él no se lanzó contra Taka, sino que se prensó a su hermano y lo rasgaba con sus patas mientras que rugía ferozmente, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía de misma manera a Taka su peso y como si se tratara de un cuerpo sin vida, el cuerpo de Taka cayó barriéndose por la tierra.

Las leonas halagaban al feroz Mufasa, parecía que si tenía una buena resistencia física y podía asegurar que leía a su hermano en cada  
movimiento que hacía, era como si ya lo conociera sus movimientos, así que ágilmente trató de hacerse a un lado de su hermano para así atacarlo en uno de su costados para derribarlo.

-¡Príncipe Taka!- gritaba Tale, acercándosele rápidamente para ver si estaba herido, pero él le respondió de manera agresiva.

-¡Estoy bien Tale, lárgate!- le gritó y lanzó un pequeño golpe al aire para que se alejara el plumífero animal, parecía que se había golpeado en el suelo rocoso en el rostro, lo cual parecía molestarle aún más. -¡No dejaré que te burles de mi otra vez!- dijo lanzándosele a su hermano nuevamente, esta vez parecía que había logrado su objetivo y poder impactar a su hermano con su cuerpo, pero con sus fuertes patas, veía como forzaba sus músculos para conseguir aguantar la embestida de Taka.

-Yo no me burlo de ti Taka, ¿qué no entiendes?- rugió Mufasa y se empeñó a morder a su hermano en el cuello, veía como al morderlo, no se aferraba a él, inclusive notaba como sus ataques eran cortos y rápidos, parecía que no quería lastimar a su hermano, tan sólo darle una lección. –Quiero que entiendas que yo también no quiero mi destino- al decir eso Mufasa, Taka le dio un severo golpe en el rostro con su garra haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?- Taka se puso delante de su hermano, mientras él lo veía en el suelo. – Me tienes enfermo con tus mentiras- Dijo lanzando un ataque con su garra hacia el rostro de Mufasa, el golpe se marcó en la piel de Mufasa dejándole una gran abertura de sangre que corría hasta su hocico. -¡Porque no haces nada!- dijo furioso Taka siguiendo con su ataque a su hermano, el cual yacía en el piso, parecía que algo lo detenía para moverse, me extrañaba que Mufasa cayera tan fácil frente a su hermano, tal vez no era aquel león fuerte que tanto presumían.

Era tan infame el espectáculo que estaba montando Taka, todas las leonas se volteaban al no querer ver como su líder era golpeado por su propia familia, era como una traición bastante amarga para todo el reino.

-No te hago nada, porque eres parte de mi… no tiene nada que ver con que seas adoptado Taka… eres mi hermano y no te quiero hacer daño- Mufasa dijo eso y se levantó inmediatamente, como si ni un golpe le hubiera hecha daño, mientras su hermano Taka se encogía ante todo mundo que lo veía con vergüenza, Mufasa mientras tanto siguió observándolo, pero trataba de acercarse a él, con algo de precaución, la madre de ambos parecía que regaba ríos de sufrimiento detrás del rey Ahadi quien miraba el acto serio, no parecía contento por la situación, escuchaba como las leonas del reino criticaban el haber dejado que los príncipes se disputaran por el poder. Era claro… Taka como adoptado tal vez quería la misma atención que Mufasa.

-¡Ahadi detenlos por favor, una madre no soporta este tormento!- dijo la reina Uru quien estaba destrozada.

-Relájate Uru…

Cuando la Reina volteó Mufasa estaba abrazando a su hermano adoptivo, se quedaron un momento unidos, yo podía ver que Taka tenía perdida la mirada en la melena rojiza de su hermano, parecía que a pesar de todo encontraba refugio en su parte, mientas Mufasa sonreía, cuando ambos terminaron aquel abrazo para pacificar la escena, Mufasa comenzó a mirar la Roca del Rey, una puntiaguda piedra inclinada de gran tamaño, esta imponía a pesar de su grisáceo color, la luna iluminaba su silueta y parecía que caía una luz en una pila de rocas que formaban una escalera hacia aquella plataforma de piedra, pero los ojos de Mufasa inmediatamente miraron a su padre, parecía que ambos se conectaban por la mirada, tan sólo al verse comprendieron algo que yo no logré descifrar.

-Hermano… entiendo que no te haya gustado la decisión de mi padre, muchas cosas que hace tampoco a mí me agradan, ¿tú crees que yo quiero ser Rey?- Mufasa decía mientras tomaba aire antes de decir la palabra Rey, lo cual sorprendió a todos. –No… yo no quiero ese cargo porque no estoy listo… pero debo asumir mi papel… así como tú el tuyo… nada que haga nuestro padre es para nuestro mal, siempre piensa en ambos… porque nos ama… ¿no es así padre?- levantó la mirada y volvió a mirar a Ahadi  
quien se acercó a ambos para explicarles aunque eso significara que todo el reino se enterara del problema.

Pero Taka no soportó más, inmediatamente impidió que se acercara su padre a ambos, parecía que él quería arreglar las cosas con su hermano sin que se interpusiera nadie más, quería explicación de algo que parecía molestarle.

-¡Deja de repetir lo que dice nuestro padre Mufasa!- gritó con furia mostrando sus dientes sedientos de venganza. -¡Tú no eres él!... ¡jamás lo serás!... y que te quede claro que es tanto padre tuyo como mío… no soy adoptado como tú crees Mufasa…

-¡Alto Taka!- ordenó Ahadi, repitió constantemente, pero Taka no dejaba de atacar a su Mufasa insultándolo, Mufasa no quería continuar con la batalla, pero Taka exigía que lo atacara, mientras el Rey perdía completo control del príncipe. -¡Taka detente de una maldita vez!-  
enfurecido se lanzó a la carrera, se lanzó sobre Taka para detenerlo, pero él rugía con ira y escapó de todo el corpulento cuerpo del Rey,  
quien trataba de detenerlo mientras las leonas se acercaban más hacia Taka para acabar la locura del príncipe.

-¡Traidor!- gritaban las leonas sintiendo la ofensa hacia el Rey, pero Taka se burlaba de ellas evadiéndolas fácilmente y riéndose mientras lo hacía.

-Todo el reino contra mi… ¿no querías esto?- exclamaba Taka quien se acercaba hacia mí.

-¡Deja de estar cegado por esos leones inmaduros Taka!, ¡tú puedes ser algo mejor!- el Rey parecía desesperado, quería a su hijo de vuelta y no de mi lado, yo no hacía nada ni decía nada, no quería involucrarme en un problema que después lamentaría.

-¡Estás equivocado padre, ellos aceptan a todo que fue abandonado y le dan refugio creando una unidad, muy distinto a tu basura de reinado!- seguían los choques entre Taka contra el reino, parecía que en verdad odiaba ese legado. –Además no creas que lo hago sólo por ser Rebelde… sino por ti, tú eres el que me ha olvidado por completo, ¡niegas que existo!

-¿De qué demonios hablas Taka? ¡Soy tu padre jamás te negaría!

-¿Es por eso que querías evitar que naciera?- todo quedó en silencio después de eso, podía ver como la Reina escapaba del lugar, Mufasa veía a su padre confundido, mientras él trataba de mirar a su hijo, parecía que volteaba a todos lados, miraba a las leonas, hacia atrás, hacia su hijo Mufasa, el cielo, volteó incluso buscándome, pero siempre tenía interponiéndosele Taka.

-¿No es cierto padre?... tú no querías que naciera, porque ya tenías un Rey, lo siguiente que tenías que hacer era matar al segundo cachorro que naciera después de él… porque es la ley… ¿no es así?

-Padre… ¿es verdad todo eso?- preguntaba Mufasa, quien seguía extrañado ante tanta información de su familia.

-Me deshice de muchas cosas en mi reinado , una de ellas era esa… cierto… no quería que naciera Taka, que era el segundo león macho además de ti Mufasa, porque crearía la separación de la manada- Ahadi trataba de explicarle a su hijo, pero con su voz entrecortada no podía verlo, sabía que la verdad le mataba por dentro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?- le preguntaba Taka, que ahora sabía con seguridad que no era un hijo deseado, pero tal vez su padre tuvo que hacer movimientos para que se mantuviera con vida. –Ahora entiendo porque me escondías del reino y nunca me entrenabas como a mi hermano, comprendo porque jamás tuve la atención de él… porque era el rechazado… era el error de mi padre, un error que simplemente quisiste ocultar bajo la tierra.

-Comprende hijo que no quería hacerte daño, quería protegerte.

-¡Me mantuviste como inexistente tanto tiempo inventando que soy adoptado!- el reino entero incluyendo las leonas parecía que colapsaban, ¿era verdad que su padre nombraba a Taka como un hijo adoptado para negar que era de su procedencia?

"¿No es adoptado?... ¿es hijo del Rey Ahadi? ¡Imposible!" Se escuchaban de las leonas que poco a poco se alejaban del Rey.

-¡Comprende que lo hice por ti hijo!- era como si ahora Ahadi le pidiera perdón al príncipe, el crimen no era muy grave, pero era considerable, esconder a su hijo al reino para salvar su pellejo, era claramente un delito, quizás lo hacía por Taka o por Mufasa, pero cualquiera de los dos casos el Reino vivía una mentira junto a Taka quien vivía ignorado porque su padre temía por perder su reinado y como su hijo era desterrado o peor aún asesinado.

-Entonces nadie además de el Rey y la Reina sabían de eso, que Taka es en verdad de la familia real… es por eso que no quería darle su lugar como Rey o que dispute por él- decía en voz baja, pero el pajarraco me había escuchado hablar sobre el asunto real, el cual parecía más serio de lo que aparentaba.

-Me temo que uno de los dos tendrá que irse- me dijo Tale, al mostrar como el reino se alborotaba por el problema.

-¡Silencio!- trató de poner orden el Rey Ahadi, pero parecía que él ya no tenía la fuerza física para soportar aquella situación, parecía como se retorcía y bajaba lentamente para quedar recostado en el suelo, tocía constantemente quejándose de dolor, miraba a ambos hijos con dolor mientras todas las leonas temían por la salud del Rey.

-¡Padre!- dijo Mufasa acercándose a él.

-Lo siento Mufasa, pero es claro que debes asumir el trono ahora, creo que termina mi ciclo ahora, quiero que asumas mi cargo con  
responsabilidad- decía con el tono de voz caído, a la vez que miraba constantemente el cielo. –Acércate Taka por favor- Taka quien estaba a un lado de mí parecía nervioso, no quería enfrentarse a la situación de su padre quien ya demostraba que estaba dando sus últimos alientos, pero eso no le impedía seguir hablando a sus hijos.

-¡Señor la reina!- inmediatamente se escuchó la voz chillante del pájaro azul hermano de Tale; Zazú, quien parecía haber escuchado problemas en la cueva en la que estaba la leona Reina.

Todo el mundo se quedó viendo al pájaro azul quien volaba rápidamente hacia nosotros para contarnos el problema.

-¡Fieras leonas forasteras emboscaron a la Reina!- dijo el pájaro que no dejaba de revolotear constantemente.

-¡Taka ve por tu madre!- ordenó el débil Rey Ahadi.

-Pero… padre…

-¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero Taka parecía confundido, no creía si su padre le había dejarlo tomar la  
situación para salvar a su madre, no creía eso, se quedó inmóvil, por un momento me vi reflejado en él, en esa sensación de indecisión, la presión, aquella carga que invade cuando tienes algo importante que elegir… no pude evitar gritarle a Taka para que reaccionara y fuera a ver qué sucedía con su madre.

-¿Qué esperas?, ¡querías tu oportunidad hazlo ahora!- me desesperé y noté que Taka volteó a verme y asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente corrió alejándose para llegar a aquella cueva que se encontraba arriba de la Roca del Rey.

-Vaya… por primera vez Bahari… eres puntual- aquella voz la reconocía, pero no podía creer eso, me hacía temblar… y nuevamente sentí un gran frío en mi lomo… -Ahora Bahari haz lo tuyo…

-No lo haré Laaga… quiero saber donde está Moyo… ¡qué le hicieron!- grite mirando a ese despreciable león, había recordado aquella misión que se haría en aquel lugar, era obvio que aquella emboscada a la reina era parte de Laaga y los Rebeldes, estaba tratando de buscar detrás de él a Damu, a Längta y a Djur, pero no los encontraba, parecía que Laaga había llegado solo a aquellas Tierras del Reino, pero no comprendía cómo había llegado solo si era tan riesgoso.

-¡Será mejor que colabores porque no vengo solo Bahari!... mira a tu alrededor- lo hice pero no veía nada más que a Mufasa, el Rey Ahadi, y las leonas… lo cual me hizo pensar un momento, muchas de ellas tenían características diferentes a otras, tenían el pelaje moreno y los ojos razgados, parecía que mostraban sus garras que se veían demasiado afiladas y tenían unas manchas en el rostro, eran distintas a las de pelaje claro que tenían que ver con el Reino. –Así es Bahari… aquellos espías eran mis compañeras… habitantes de… Las lejanías…

-¡Las lejanías!- grité al saber eso, yo era parte de ese grupo desterrado por los Reyes en un lugar llamado Las lejanías y no era sólo  
por estar lejos de toda seguridad de un Rey, sino de que no había absolutamente nada ahí, era desértico el lugar donde me había criado,  
era increíble que Laaga hubiera comunicado con un pueblo marginado cuando él los discriminaba por ser sangre sucia.

-Así es… tu familia Bahari- al decir eso voltee y ya se estaban disputando tanto las leonas del Reino como la de las lejanías, mientras  
Mufasa protegía a su padre con su cuerpo, soportando los ataques de las leonas o golpes accidentales.

Todo era muy confuso… quería respuestas de cómo las leonas de Las Lejanías participaban en tal acto, y como Laaga las convenció, ¿en qué momento?... ¿dónde se encontraban los demás?... no pude evitar enfadarme ante tanta locura y grité rugiendo con gran potencia demostrando que quería una respuesta a mis problemas y las quería ya.

-Laaga respóndeme ya… ¡Dónde está Moyo! !- pero Laaga sólo seguía riéndose de mí, me sentía tan furioso, pero debía obtener respuestas con calma, sino él no cooperaría, ya lo conocía.

-Ay Bahari… eres una basura… ¿ahora me vas a decir que protegerás a este Rey y su hijito?... peleabas contra esto Bahari… ¡mátalos!

Me quedé quieto… como siempre, pero esta vez sabía qué hacer, pero no cómo hacerlo, debía atacar a Laaga y acabar esto, pero la situación con las leonas era más difícil, Mufasa peleaba porque no atacaran a su padre, mientras él trataba de levantarse.

-¡Anda infeliz… mátame!- me gritaba el Rey Ahadi quien parecía no poder conseguir mantenerse en pie. –Sabía qué harías algo así chico… siempre lo supe… todos los leones como tú son cobardes y oportunistas.

-¡Dale su merecido Bahari!... los reyes mataron a tu familia, ¡deja de pensar y actua!- por detrás Laaga me envenenaba con sus ideales,  
debía ponerle fin, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, debía hacer algo y saber de qué lado estar, era claro que los reyes desterraron a mi familia y ocasionaron la muerte de mi familia incluyendo a mi hermano, pero eso no me hacía merecedor de una venganza , me haría caer igual que ellos, tener el mismo pensamiento infame de Laaga no ganaría nada, seguiría con la ola de dolor que hizo que me separara de mi manada, tenía que volver en mi y ayudar a uno de los dos, pero mis sentidos me engañaban, mis patas querían moverse, pero mi mente quedaba paralizada.

Taka pasó por mi mente, entonces tomé mi coraje y trague el miedo disolviéndolo en mi pasado, miré a Laaga y sonreí… sabía que debía apoyar, volví hacia el Rey y me le acerqué, cada vez que lo hacía Laaga caminaba tras de mí para alentarme más, alcé mi garra y la puse enfrente del Rey, su hijo Mufasa no podía hacer nada, estaba siendo amontonado por el cuerpo de cinco leonas que lo impedían moverse, podía escuchar sus quejidos, sentía sus lamentos "¡Padre!" que se repetían constantemente, era hora y el lugar para tomar mi papel, para dejar a un lado todo mi ser antiguo, como diría Rafiki… Hakuna Matata…

-¡No lo haré Laaga!- giré y le di el golpe en su nariz, la cual la vi sangrar después de mi ataque, el Rey Ahadi parecía sorprendido por mi  
acto.

-Creí… creí que me atacarías- dijo soltando tenues alientos.

-No me conoce bien majestad…

-¡Bien hecho Bahari!, te has enfrentado al miedo… ¡pero ahora es mi turno!... ¡leonas… contra él!

El grupo de leonas con el rojo líquido de hambre guerrera escurriendo entre sus patas y colmillos, sus ojos llenos de ira mirándome mientras ellas se organizaban como una gran fila asechándome, aquellos segundos eran muy tensos, mi cuerpo se estremecía al mirar a las leonas que caminaban lentamente hacia mí, olvidándose de Mufasa y el Rey, fueron unos instantes de silencio, un interludio para el festival sonoro que se haría después entre llanto, rugidos y pelea… era claro que me enfrentaba contra los míos, pero era más mía mis propias decisiones y pensamientos, debía defenderlos ante todo, por Moyo y por aquellos que creían en mi, el Rey no dejaba de verme.

-Me he equivocado… cuánto estuve equivocado toda esta vida- jadeando y tratando de atrapar aire para seguir hablando, el Rey Ahadi me conmovió, de verdad él había hecho mucho por sus hijos, entregando su propio cuello para proteger a Taka y dando toda su fuerza para Mufasa, era admirable, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que la vida de los poderosos, no es tan distinta a la mía… lloraban, tenían peleas, se protegían y peleaban por mantenerse unidos, aquella unidad que no era más que buscar paz para las Tierras del Reino.

Se rompió el silencio y Laaga gruñendo gritó para comenzar la gran pelea por el Reino.

-¡Ataquen!

Todo acababa de comenzar…


	6. RESISTANCE VI

RESISTANCE PARTE VI

Todo acababa de comenzar, pero no me iba a dejar vencer por Laaga, Mufasa estaba desesperado, podía ver que sus ojos se perdían tratando de observar la manada de leonas que acompañaban a Laaga, quien desató una risa maquiavélica. El grupo crecía considerablemente, era todo un mar de leonas que nos rodeaban y peleaban con las tropas del Rey Ahadi. Parecía que perderíamos la batalla, pero debía hacer algo tanto por el Rey como por el príncipe, indudablemente estábamos en el ojo del huracán, repletos de oscuridad de la noche que soltaba vendavales tortuosos a nuestras melenas, podía observar que la respiración del viejo Rey aceleraba, las hierbas secas que nos rodeaban se despegaban del piso pintando un paisaje de cambio, se escuchaban hablar a los tornados de humo que se hacían arriba de nosotros, la Diana brillante se ocultaba con montañas de nubes negruzcas y tenues que taparían nuestra vista.

-Es tan satisfactorio saber que esta será la última vez que te vea- se mofaba Laaga de mí, escupiendo a un lado señalando que le daba asco mí presencia. Las garras de él rasgaban la tierra esperando a que diera el primer ataque, pero sabía que debía ser más precavido, aquel león sabía que a veces era impetuoso. Reconocía que Laaga tenía más experiencia de batalla que yo, pero eso no me impediría quedar de pie al final del encuentro. De fondo escuchaba a las leonas que continuaban peleando y a un padre tratando de demostrar a su hijo que aún tenía algo que enseñarle, Ahadi el Mesías definitivamente había terminado su legado, pero no sería de una manera justa y digna, sino que unos viles saqueadores le arrebatarían su puesto, me daba tanta rabia pensar eso que miré con más repudio a mi antiguo compañero, porque debía aceptar que aunque lo detestaba, hubo un tiempo en que yo creía en él, tal vez esa ansia de poder le quitó el brillo a sus pupilas que en ese momento tenían de blanco mi piel. Dábamos vueltas como si tratáramos de cazarnos mutuamente, permanecimos así unos minutos, era el rito para tratar de leer la mente del enemigo, las intenciones del contrincante, intentando corromper la mente del otro y distraerlo para que iniciara con el primer golpe. Esa era una lección que me había enseñado el mismo Laaga, "el primer golpe no siempre te gana ventaja, a veces la calma y la espera te darán el conocimiento para que tú termines el combate" escuchaba en mi mente sus palabras, me reía fuertemente dentro de mí, pero era claro que Laaga entendía mi sonrisa.

-Has aprendido bien Bahari, mi joven estudiante- me quería recordar aquellas ocasiones que nos amanecíamos juntos aprendiendo y luchando uno al otro para subir nuestro nivel de guerra.

-Tú no creaste a los Rebeldes, sino fuera por mí, ni siquiera sabrías de ellos- le respondí, pero él parecía ignorarme, seguimos nuestro curso, pretendiendo que no nos molestaban las leonas caídas del Rey Ahadi, indudablemente el encuentro era más personal, más íntimo como para compartirlo con los ideales de las sobrevivientes de las Lejanías.

Se detuvo pensé rápidamente copie su acción, podía observar que delante de sus patas habían dos gotas en el suelo, estas fueron en aumento cayendo sobre mí y todo el paisaje oscuro alrededor, un grito a lo lejos, pero no podía soportar un segundo más, así que me abalance hacia Laaga quien parecía que miraba detenidamente la tierra empapada, para cuando levante mi garra nuevamente, él parecía que sabía mi intención para devolverle aquella cicatriz que me había hecho, así que simplemente se impulsó hacia adelante, logrando evitarme, podía ver que su melena se sacudía con el viento y se mojaba con la llovizna que caía sobre nuestros cuerpos. Al dejar caer mi pata a la tierra pude sentir más húmedo el suelo y desnivelado, parecía que nuestro campo se transformaría de lodo que luego caería en nuestro pelaje.

-¡Eres bueno Bahari!- escuché detrás de mí. -¡Pero yo soy mejor!- para cuando voltee era tarde, el peso de Laaga cayó en todo mi lomo clavando sus afilados espolones que sentía como púas penetrando mi cutícula, logrando derribarme del dolor, podía sentir como mi sangre fluía en los charcos de agua que la tormenta creaba. Toda la fría llovizna parecía que se introducía en aquellas heridas que Laaga abrió, esa parte de mi cuerpo ya estaba previamente afectada por varias ocasiones, sólo él sabía mis puntos débiles y era claro que se arrojó directamente hacia aquellas cicatrices que tenía sin cerrar, pero que el pelaje y el tiempo lograban ocultar.

Laaga comenzó a burlarse de mí. -Estás deshidratado y sin comida, pero mira que destino... hay agua de sobra para que te pudras en ella- sentía todo su peso en mi, todo el aire sentía que se me escapaba. -Eres predecible Bahari... te lo he dicho muchas veces- en ese momento él subió su pata a mi cabeza, era cierto no podía hacer gran cosa porque no me había alimentado durante varios días por la escasez de comida en las tierras donde frecuentábamos los Rebeldes y yo, pero antes de que sintiera todo el veneno que me escupía Laaga con sus palabras, escuché un rugido de una leona entre las tropas de las forasteras, me sorprendía el hecho de que conocía ese singular sonido.

-¡Alto Laaga!- gritó aquella leona que con gran agilidad la vi saltar entre las rocas y dirigirse hacia donde estábamos, ella tenía todo su pelaje repleto de lodo por la pelea que había llevado con todas las leonas del Reino, era claro que era mayor a todas ellas, no sólo por su voz más grave, sino su físico que aunque estaba desgastado por el tiempo, y con una de sus orejas corroída, esta no la detenía caminando con osadía, notaba que todas las leonas se ponía detrás de ella lo cual significaba que era la líder de ellas, pero a pesar de que había reconocido su rugido, no podía ubicar su rostro ya que estaba repleto de tierra, aunque una vez que se puso frente a Laaga y a mi identifiqué inmediatamente su olor.

-¿Madre?

-¿Qué?- Laaga inmediatamente se quitó de encima, sorprendido dió unos pasos atrás, para que luego se riera de la situación. -Jamás me habías dicho que tenías un hijo... y menos que era él.

-Este no era el plan Laaga.

-No... Definitivamente no lo era- dijo Laaga mientras me veía de reojo y sonriendo maléficamente. -Esto es más que perfecto, encontrarme con el hijo de mi prometida.

-¡¿Qué?- una ráfaga de viento golpeo mi cara, era más intensa que todo golpe que había recibido de Laaga anteriormente, era una potente y cruda sacudida que me alimentaba de una verdad que no quería escuchar, inclusive a mi madre que trataba de explicar el problema, pero me negaba a aceptarla. -¿Cómo que tu prometida?, ¿qué sucede aquí?- exigía explicaciones, pero nadie me las daba, no entendía la relación entre Laaga y mi madre, ¿era verdad entonces?, mi madre se había involucrado con aquel infeliz.-Madre... no me digas que tienes algo con él... por favor... ¿por qué hiciste esto?

-Lo hice porque él nos liberará de estas ataduras de reyes- volteando a ver a Ahadi y a Mufasa. -Las que nos separaron- cuando se acercó mi madre a mí, sentí una cierta repulsión, no podía creer que ella se había dejado manipular por la basura de aquel león que se nombra la anarquía entre nuestra raza.

-No lo acepto- rápidamente y aunque con el cuerpo herido, me levanté y traté de alejarme de ella, no la reconocía, no sentía que era natural sus acciones, mi madre había sido envenenada, y aquel demonio que la cegó de su realidad era aquel león que se reía de mi y mofaba de mi familia, que curioso, él hablaba de pureza, pero se había terminado ivolucrando con una leona de los forasteros, la que me había dado la vida.

-Tú eres el que se fue, quien se hizo el independiente y quiso demostrar que podía hacerlo solo, pero al mismo tiempo me olvido... ¡te olvidaste de tu familia Bahari!- me reclamaba mi madre, era cierto, jamás reconocía a mi familia, pero no era por vergüenza, era la manera de protegerlos, si el Reino me buscaba como Rebelde, no quería que también asesinaran a mi madre por tener a un hijo que iba en contra de las reglas.

-Sabes bien porque lo hice madre... quería protegerte... no quería que te involucraras en esto... pero veo que siempre lo estuviste con Laaga.

-Él nos dará nuevas tierras Bahari, seremos reubicados y tendremos lo que siempre buscamos, un hogar...

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Laaga y apartandome de su camino dijo. -Jamás dije que él sería bienvenido, pero si quieres que así sea necesitas hacerle daño...

-¡¿Qué?... ¡es mi hijo!, ¿cómo piensas que le haga daño?

-Es la única manera Akina... no le daré mi perdón, mientras no sufra el dolor de su propia sangre- cuando dijo eso Laaga, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Yo pedirte perdón?... ¿de qué?... ¿de ofrecerte mi ayuda?, ¿por introducirte la idea de los Rebeldes?, porque recuerda que tu no lo hiciste Laaga, no tenías ni idea de ellos, fue mi hermano quien nos instruyó.

-¡Cállate!, no necesito que me lo recuerdes Bahari- soltó un suspiro Laaga y se quedó mirando a mi madre por un momento. -Vamos Akina, házlo y hagamos una nueva familia juntos- volteó a verme luego de eso, para decir quizás lo más ofensivo que me había dicho hasta en ese momento. -Te ofrezco mi perdón... hijo.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre Laaga!, que tengas algo con mi madre no te hace merecedor de un papel del que jamás podrás llenar.

-¡Akina extirparle uno de sus ojos!- su orden además de descabellada, me parecía desesperada, de verdad Laaga quería hacerme daño, pero sabía que mi madre no me haría daño jamás me haría daño por el capricho de aquel imbécil. -Quiero que sólo le dejes uno para que aprenda a valorar lo que tiene, además de que él será mi hijo errante, la mitad de él es mío y la otra mitad de su verdadero padre, por lo tanto tengo derecho a quitarle una parte de sí mismo.

-¡Deja de decir eso!, ya te dije que no lo eres... tú jamás comprenderás el cariño que mi padre me dio, tú en cambio ni siquiera tienes el leve recuerdo de un amor de tu familia.

Mi madre se puso delante mío, se veía seria, callada, no hacía ningún movimiento, se quedaba quieta y me observa quietamente, no entendía la mirada pacífica que quizás si hubiese recibido tal vez no hubiera iniciado mi búsqueda por devolverle la paz a mi familia.

-¡Termina esto ya!- le grité a ella quien no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera su presa, era decepcionante que en verdad ella estaba involucrada con Laaga, pero no sólo porque esté junto a él, sino que me traicionara como su hijo y realmente me atacara por el simple hecho de que ese individuo le ordenara, ya nada me lastimaría más que eso, además de saber que mi madre era esclava de ese manipulador de mentes. –No me importa si me quitas uno o dos ojos, realmente no quiero verte siendo prisionera de esa bestia.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste Akina!, ¡házlo!- seguía insistiendo Laaga.

Mi madre seguía pensativa, pero con una seria mirada, fría como la llovizna que nos cubría, todas las leonas de las Lejanías se quedaron quietas esperando un movimiento de mi madre, tanto Ahadi como Mufasa también presenciaban el acto, me daba tristeza que a ella no le interesaba que le dijeran después de todo, ya que se había vuelto reina junto a un monstruo.

-Sabía que no lo harías Akina, eres débil como tu anterior pareja, un simple lacayo que sólo se doblegaba por sus sentimientos y no por sus intereses.

-¡Deja de hablar de Radhi como si supieras de él!- le respondió mi madre quien rápidamente volteó a verme y sus penetrantes ojos me hipnotizaron, no pude sentir a partir de ese momento nada de lo que pasó después, ni siquiera mi rostro que se llenaba de sangre y la lluvia gélida limpiaba mi pelaje, no sentía mi retina izquierda que parecía había reventado de un sagaz movimiento, el cual hizo arder mi piel y quemar mi pelaje con el río de sangre que provocó al rasgar mi ocular, al igual que mi parpado que lo tenía completamente destrozado, pero inclusive con la gélida tormenta que caía sobre mi, además de que las leonas se quedaban perplejas por la manera que mi madre había actuado, después de que el Rey y el Principe se quedaron atónitos, nada me dolía más que el ardor de mi corazón al saber que Akina, mi propia sangre se había vuelto prisionera por su propia disposición a uno de los más viles de los Rebeldes, el sucio monstruo que no sólo había transformado a mi mejor amigo en un soldado de guerra, sino que ahora uno de mi familia había caído en sus garras manipuladoras.

Pude ver y sentir cierto arrepentimiento de mi madre mientras caminaba con lentitud, con la mirada baja y alistaba a sus leonas quienes miraban tanto al Rey Ahadi como al príncipe Mufasa con hambre de venganza, estaban sedientas de probar la victoria, y ya estaban bastante cerca, aquellas víctimas del olvido golpearían con fuerza y sin ningún arrepentimiento a la familia real, que se desmoronaba, eso me hizo que un gran dolor de cabeza hiciera shock en mí, no podía aguantar después de perder tanta sangre y sin alimento, no pude evitar caer desmayado, en realidad aún permanecía consciente por unos momentos, pero me había adormitado después del largo sufrimiento psicológico, era demasiada emoción, demasiado sufrimiento por el momento.

-¿Bahari?, ¿estás bien?- era Laaga, pero el que aún no se corrompía por sus ideales, estaba sumergiéndome en mis recuerdos para comprender en qué momento murió su ser.

-Si… lo que pasa es que tengo hambre- le dije mientras habíamos caminado después de varios días sin encontrar a los miembros de mi familia.

-Bahari tengo miedo- era el pequeño Damu, siempre se acurrucaba cerca de mi porque tenía miedo a los vendavales que azotaban fuertemente, además de que el sol ya empezaba a quemarle su piel, ambos debíamos empezar a buscar un refugio para todos. Siempre me consideraba como su hermano mayor por lo tanto el que estuviera a su lado era razón de seguridad para él.

-Cálmate Damu, Laaga nos dirá donde podremos refugiarnos, ¿no es así?

-¡Claro chicos!, al igual que ustedes, mis amigos se separaron de sus padres, pero no se preocupen, sabemos cuidarnos muy bien y hay comida donde vivimos- éramos jóvenes, estábamos a punto de dejar de ser cachorros en su totalidad, porque ya podíamos correr e investigar con nuestras habilidades como jóvenes leones, ya podíamos cazar en grupo, aunque aún estábamos muy torpes y corríamos el riesgo de que una manada de búfalos nos derribarían y quizás matarían.

El lugar donde nos había guiado Laaga, era un pequeño manantial con escaza vegetación, ahí estaban esos dos leones compartiendo comida que parecía fresca, un par de antílopes recién casados, la idea de tener carne recién capturada a Damu le hacía ilusión, y quitado la pena se dirigió donde estaban ellos dos, quienes conoceríamos más adelante, eran Djur y Längta, eran dos jóvenes leones que al igual que Damu y yo se separaron de sus familiar porque el reino retiró a un grupo de familias por considerarse revoltosos del sistema, quien llevaba el liderazgo de aquellos que se nombraban "Los Rebeldes" era mi hermano, en realidad él lo había hecho para buscar justicia por la ejecución de nuestro padre, que había sido juzgado por atentar contra el Rey y poder tomar el puesto, pero en realidad mi padre era su gran amigo, inclusive me parecía lamentable que su propio amigo lo había mandado a ejecutar, mi hermano me contó que el Rey fue engañado para que dudara de mi padre.

En nuestra manada de cinco camadas de cachorros éramos diez cachorros, incluyendo a Damu y mi, mientras que el grupo de leonas eran mi madre y cuatro leonas que una de ellas era la madre de mi amigo.

Los leones machos más grandes por disposición real tenían derecho a permanecer como guardias reales del Rey, mi hermano estaba entrenando para ser uno, pero una vez que se enteró lo que sucedió con nuestro padre, se molestó y empezó a formar un grupo para formar un golpe por la injusticia, además de que empezó a notar de que muchas veces el Rey explotaba a todas las criaturas del reino que no fueran de su mismo territorio, lo cual a mi hermano le parecía racismo, que todos éramos parte de un mismo ciclo.

Una vez que inició la rebelión, muchas de las leonas cayeron, los leones jóvenes también perecieron, pero mi hermano continuaba a pesar de que estuviera todo perdido, él entregaba todo de sí para resolver la injusticia del asesinato de nuestro padre y la liberación de nuestro pueblo, pero algo salió mal, mi hermano fue derrotado por el Rey y Los Rebeldes se desintegraron, aquel líder nos desterró nos envió lejos del Reino para permanecer exiliados de la real sociedad, seríamos olvidados, rechazados por todos, pero era cierto… esa injusticia debía tener una solución, yo debía buscar la manera de solucionar la gran tristeza que vivía mi madre, ahora no había perdido a su pareja, sino a su hijo, tenía que parar todo el sufrimiento que llevaban dentro de sí los que habían sido desterrados del Reino.

La forma en que había conocido a Damu fue de una manera bastante cruel, su madre había enfermado por la abstinencia de agua, además ella debía cuidar a cuatro cachorros, incluyendo a Damu quien pedía comida como cualquiera a su edad, no podía satisfacerse con lo que tenía que compartir con sus hermanas y hermanos, por eso empezó a jugar a ser el cazador con una manada de búfalos, lo cuales estaban alimentando cerca de nuestro territorio, aquel en el que ya quedaba poco pasto del cual alimentarse, y unos cuantos se alimentaban pensando en que no había depredadores alrededor, Damu pensaba que podía lograrlo como su madre, arrastrándose sigilosamente por la tierra, sin mover un músculo y sin nada de ruido mientras caminaba entre los pastizales dorados de los que se alimentaban aquellos búfalos desapercibidos por Damu, yo podía ver todo desde una roca en la cual siempre me colocaba y miraba a mi alrededor desde las alturas, pude lograr verlo ya que el pasto mostraba el camino que llevaba Damu acuestas.

-¡Damu!, ¿dónde estás?- escuché a su madre quien lo llamaba, al percatarse de que su hijo estaba muy cerca de aquel grupo de búfalos, se puso nerviosa y se lanzó para salvarlo de aquellos enorme animales que podían aplastarlo con su gran peso. -¡Damu aléjate de ahí!- una vez que ella le pidió a su hijo que corriera, él siguió su camino, pero el rugido de la leona llamó la atención de los búfalos, los cuales miraron asustados a todos lados tratando de buscar una salida inmediata, lamentablemente todos se volvieron una gran línea en estampida justo donde se encontraba Damu, así que su madre se dispuso a salvar a su cría, pero tal vez su hijo se salvaría, más ella no.

Después de ese horrible altercado, Damu se volvió muy tímido, se disponía a estar solo llorando algunas noches, culpándose por la muerte de su madre, es ahí cuando una noche nos conocimos él y yo.

-Hola… ¿qué tienes?- le dije inocentemente, no sabía realmente que sentía el pobre de Damu, así que no dude preguntar torpemente por la ida de su madre. -¿Es porque tu mamá se murió?

Él no respondió nada, sólo veía las lágrimas perdiéndose y yéndose con el viento hacia la Luna.

-Lo siento, no quería recordarte eso, pero es que siempre estás solo, no quería que estuvieras así- le dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa al joven Damu, quien después de eso me contaría que no quería contarle a nadie su tristeza, porque un león debía mantenerse fuerte y mostrar valentía ante todo, yo recuerdo haberle dicho algo sobre que jamás tuviera vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos, y menos ocultar su llanto, era algo natural sentir temor a permanecer en soledad, porque no hay nada más terrible que perder a un ser querido.

-Yo perdí a mi papá… hace tiempo, la verdad a veces me siento mal por eso, porque no recuerdo mucho de él, pero él me dijo que arriba en el cielo, todos los grandes reyes están vigilándolos, siguen presentes con su gran brillo.

-¿Tu papá era rey?

-No, pero para mí lo era…

-Oh, entonces mi mami era una reina, ¡está allá arriba cuidándome!- gritó sonriendo, de verdad sentía como si él y su madre se estuvieran comunicando… ¿a dónde se van los seres que han dejado la tierra?, ese era el gran misterio de la vida animal, es por eso que tanto la vida como la muerte era un gran ritual, respetábamos el ofrecimiento tanto de un pequeño insecto, como una joven cebra, porque algún día nosotros seríamos su alimento y viceversa.

Tiempo después Damu y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos, pero todo pasó tan rápido hasta que unas tropas de leonas fueran a las Lejanías a robar nuestra comida, lo que ocasionó que muchos cachorros se separaran de sus madres, incluyendo a Damu y a mí, la última escena en ese momento que pude ver mientras huía de las leonas del Rey era como mi madre era sometida por esas guardianas del Reino, en ese instante me dije a mi mismo que jamás no volveríamos a ver.

Y así es como habíamos vagado hasta conocer a Laaga, quien él era un león joven y fuerte que podía sobrevivir junto con sus amigos, así que nos ofreció unirnos a su grupo, mientras más fuéramos, lograríamos crear una nueva manada, mientras tanto seríamos sólo un grupo de cazadores, para después buscar un mismo ideal, la misma que me había inspirado mi hermano, buscar libertad a todos los que eran prisioneros de la realeza. Los nuevos Rebeldes habían nacido, pero ¿a dónde se dirigieron esos Rebeldes de los que tenía fe?, ¿porqué de repente Damu cambió de decisión?, aún mis dudas no fueron resueltas así que tenía que hablar con Laaga seriamente, no con el Laaga de mis recuerdos, sino quien había provocado la rebelión de las leonas forasteras, las cuales yo fui uno de los cachorros que vivía con ellas, pero lo más importante, ¿mi madre involucrándose con Laaga?

-¡Despierta!- me gritó Laaga, al parecer me había mantenido desmayado dentro de la cueva donde el Rey Ahadi vivía con los príncipes, sus tropas y su Reina, la cual en ese momento estaba siendo custodiada junto con su hijo Taka por Längta y Djur.

-¡Por favor dejen a mi hijo libre!- imploraba ella en búsqueda de su libertad.

-¿Crees que dejaríamos al legítimo Rey libre?- preguntaba Djur, quien permanecía duro en su decisión de no dejar ir ni a la Reina ni a Taka.

-¡Él no merece sufrir esto!- seguía reclamando piedad Uru, pero los dos Rebeldes no dejaban ir a la pobre madre desesperada, me impactaba como ellos actuaban como soldados, cuando ellos iban en contra de eso.

La cueva donde nos encontrábamos dejó entrar un potente rugido, el cual sorpendió a todos, la entrada del Rey Ahadi alegró a Laaga y a mi madre, quienes al parecer esperaban una respuesta.

-Bien su majestad… ¿qué ha elegido?- preguntó Laaga quien se acercó rápidamente hacia Ahadi.

El Rey Ahadi parecía bastante molesto, pero seguía herido, permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos, pero su gran voz liberó su respuesta. –Estoy de acuerdo… tú ganas- dijo el Rey quien parecía que le dolía su decisión.

-¿Qué sucede Ahadi?- preguntaba la reina Uru.

-Ahora deja libre a Uru y a mi hijo- dijo el Rey, he inmediatamente tanto Längta como Djur se apartaron para dejar a ambos correr hacia el Rey. –Ya le dije que puedes escapar junto con Mufasa y Taka.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿escapar porqué?- seguía confundida la reina, quien parecía que Ahadi ya había cambiado su destino.

-Lo siento Uru… voy a entregarles el Reino.

La respuesta a Djur y Längta alegraron, al igual que a Laaga, parecía que habían logrado su objetivo, que el Rey cediera su cargo al notar sus tropas caer.

-¡Vete está Mufasa esperándolos!- gritó Ahadi a Uru, quienes habían perdido su cargo de un solo suspiro, ella parecía negarse, pero él la dejó ir de una forma difícil y forzada, de verdad amaba a su pareja, por la cual no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima la cual le hizo soltar un leve rugido seco. -¡Ahora Taka!... vamos… no hagas más doloroso esto, será más fácil si nos despedimos rápido.

-Papá... espera quiero decirte algo- escuché a Taka con un nudo en la garganta, su voz temblaba e imploraba porque su padre le tomara atención, pero él parecía que no quería alargar más el problema, Ahadi se despedía de su hijo, quería que no fuera dolorso, quería que su hijo lo recordara como el valiente león que luchó por su familia inclusive aunque las cosas pintaran grises, aunque todo estuviera perdido y ni una brizna de esperanza quedara en el aire. Escuchaba llorar a Taka, mientras su padre le insistía que se fuera, mientras tanto, Djur y Längta esperaban impaciente al padre que tendría su última disputa, pero no quería a nadie a su lado, debía hacerlo por si solo para que hasta en el último aliento todos los del reino supieran que su Rey jamás se rindió, ni dió un paso atrás de duda. "El presente es terrible, pero yo tengo fe en que en el futuro todo cambiará" decía Ahadi quien con un último adiós le pedía a su hijo perdón.

-No quiero que te vayas así padre- decía Taka, podía imaginarme su inmensa tristeza, el sólo pensarlo a mí también me conmovía el momento. -No si antes decirte que lo siento, nunca- antes de que siguiera su padre lo interrumpió.

-Basta, no necesito saber más, es culpa mía, jamás tuve el valor para apreciarte y conocer más allá de tus habilidades- escuchaba a un padre perderse en su propio llanto, de verdad estaba lamentando que no hubiera pasado más tiempo con su hijo. -Eres más grande de lo que crees... por favor no te dejes vencer por tus límites, Taka... digo... Scar.

Era un silencio entre padre e hijo, podía asegurar que se abrazaban o se miraban mutuamente por última vez, qué bueno decía yo, debían permanecer en la memoria de cada uno hasta el último segundo, sólo así sería... ya no hay tiempo para el arrepentimiento, ni para él hubiera... era aceptar la balanza del destino en la que había sido puesto sus caminos.

-Corre con tu madre Scar, no te detengas, no mires más hacia atrás- es lo último que se escuchó de Ahadi, pude escuchar las pisadas aceleradas de Taka que parecía gritar a su padre "Gracias"

-¡Ahora su majestad esté preparado!- escuché a Längta emocionado, era claro que lo despedazarían, quería intervenir, pero era claro que su padre había terminado sus cuentas en su vida, ya podía descansar después de reconciliarse con su hijo, no podía intervenir en una batalla que un león debía pelear solo, la única manera en que un león pierde su reino era esa, luchando…

Era un tornado de emociones lo que se vivía, por mi parte mi madre me había despojado de su regazo y se había ido con el creador de aquella pesadilla, lloviendo sobre mojado, los príncipes no verían como su reino era acribillado de una forma violenta y sin introducciones, todo era polvo de lo que el Mesías había forjado con su reina Uru, quien seguiría junto a sus hijos escapando de la miseria.

-¡Bahari ahora sigues tú!- me gritó Laaga quien se había manchado las garras de un Rey caído que yacía delante de él. Ahadi tenía los ojos cerrados, me daba tristeza que su lucha haya terminado de esa manera.

-¡No!- mi madre lo detuvo antes de que se lanzara frente a mí.

-¡Te dije que tuvieras el valor para hacer esto Akina, sino retírate!- en ese momento el Rey Ahadi reaccionó para lanzarse tras Laaga, lo cual lo detuvo para que pudiera atacarme.

-¡Corre joven león, huye con mis hijos!- no dude sus palabras así que me salí lo más rápido posible de esa cueva, era claro que si me quedaba más ahí perdería mi vida y mi madre no estaría dispuesta a hacer algo por mi vida, eso me causaba aún más dolor que la perdida de mi ojo de su parte.

Seguía escuchando los estruendo y rugidos entre Laaga junto a los demás quienes asesinaban a Ahadi sin piedad, pero mi oportunidad de vida la aprovecharía gracias a ese noble Rey al cual ahora le debería mis respetos, lamentablemente era tarde para eso, ahora debía alcanzar a sus hijos y a Uru, debía ofrecer mi ayuda ahora que eran prófugos de los Rebeldes, tenía que pagar la deuda que tenía saldada por esa familia, era claro que las cosas se habían puesto más complicadas, Moyo y Damu eran ahora parte de las tantas dificultades en mi camino que me hacían pensar más claro, debía ser más fuerte que Laaga y los Rebeldes, incluso aunque eso tuviera que enfrentarme contra mi propia familia.

-Lo siento madre… es claro que ahora eres un obstáculo en mi vida.

A lo lejos pude alcanzar ver a tres leones que corrían juntos, pero algo me impidió seguirlos, y eran dos pajarracos que se habían desaparecido durante el encuentro.

-¡Hey joven venga con nosotros!- gritó un pequeño pájaro azul, que se encontraba a un lado de Tale, aquel que acompañaba a Taka.

-El rey nos pidió que buscáramos ayuda y la hemos encontrado- terminó Tale, mientras yo miraba a un lado viendo como aquellos tres leones, que sabía claramente que eran Uru, Taka y Mufasa que se perdían en el horizonte.

-¡Vamos tenemos que alcanzarlos!- dijo Tale, quien junto a su hermano Zazú fueron tras los príncipes, solté un suspiro de alivio, pero el hacerme volver a ver a aquella gran Roca del Rey cubierta por las tinieblas de Laaga y sus secuaces, me hacían perder la esperanza, era una compleja división de emociones, por un lado sentía que no lograría mi objetivo, pero el recordar al Rey Ahadi sacrificándose por sus hijos y mi hermano por nuestro padre, me hizo pensar justo lo que tenía que hacer, no importara el resultado, es la muestra de tus actos de soportar hasta el último segundo para que otros puedan ver una vez más el sol.


	7. RESISTANCE VII

PARTE VII

Rompecabezas del Éxodo

-¡Deténganse por favor!- gritaban Zazú y Tale quienes con sus rápidos aleteos trataban de detener a la familia que intentaba buscar una salida al tormento que habían vivido.

Me sentía en parte culpable de todo lo sucedido porque mi madre había contribuido en todo lo sucedido, tenía mi corazón despedazado por sus acciones que no merecían perdón, me dió la espalda y al mismo tiempo a todo lo que la había vuelto mi inspiración, mi madre tenía un alma guerrera por salvar a su familia hacía lo posible, pero es increíble que se había corrompido por aquel ladrón de almas.

En ese momento aunque mi intención era alcanzar a Taka, Mufasa y la reina Uru, tenía mi cuerpo completamente agotado, había derramado mucho de aquel líquido vital, además de que tenía la herida de mi párpado, sabía que se me había cerrado completamente y me incomodaba demasiado el tener media vista a mi disposición, mi aliento ya rogaba descanso, además de que por dentro mi corazón hervía de rabia insesable.

-Por favor... no se vayan- mi paso era torpe, inclusive podía sentir como el viento de verdad tuviera la fuerza para derribarme, el suelo estaba húmedo lo cual me hacía más lento a mi andar, y mi cuerpo sentía un frío infernal que podía quebrar la piel en mil pedazos. -No... se vayan- es ahí donde cedí ante todo, quería arrastrarme para poder llegar, pero lo último en ese momento que podía mirar era a esos pájaros yendo tras la familia real, no podía creer que acabaría de esa forma, pero era inevitable, mi cuerpo ya no respondía, pero yo seguía adelante, recordando los viejos tiempos, como al igual que los principes yo perdí a mi padre.

-¿Pero crees que deba saberlo?

-Es necesario, mi hijo tiene el derecho de saber la verdad sobre su padre.

Era una mañana en las Tierras del Ocaso, un reino bastante pacífico donde papá, mamá y mi hermano viviamos juntos, a decir verdad yo estaba muy pequeño para saber que pasaba, sólo tenía conciencia para saber que éramos un vínculo que nos necesitabamos unos a los otros, ese día mi padre me diría algo que me diría la verdad sobre ese pacífico lugar, él había sido juzgado por el Rey.

-Bahari, ven aquí- mi padre- Mi padre y yo teníamos un lazo más allá de la apariencia similar, muchos me decían que seguramente él a mi edad era igual que yo, probablemente, pero yo a su edad no peleaba por mi comida o entrenaba, antes el ser león era difícil según me decía, sólo el más fuerte podía permanecer de pie, siempre nos veíamos en un árbol seco, junto a una roca de peculiar forma a la cual le decía la roca estrella, podía ver como su gran melena se mecía con el viento lentamente, me encantaba llegar a pensar sobre el momento que mi melena comenzara a crecer, para mi eso significaba ser mayor.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- era un pequeño cachorro cuando fue eso, no tenía idea de que sucedía con mi familia, así que le dí un pequeño mordizco en forma de juego, pero mi padre parecía serio, no quería jugar, de verdad era algo importante.

-Bahari, quiero que me escuches... mañana debo marcharme... será difícil visitarte así que no quiero que te angusties, estaré bien sólo ten fe- la manera en que hablaba mi padre me asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo me confundía.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te vas de viaje?- así era, un viaje, pero sin retorno... mi padre sólo cerro los ojos, parecía calmado, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia mi, cuando vi esos ojos transparentes, senti como sus sentimientos se transmitieran dentro de mi, como si pudiera sentirlo en mi corazón.

-Quiero que me recuerdes así- se acercó hacia mi y me abrazó, era un diminuto ser a lado de él, ese calor tan especial me hacía sentir en casa. -Te prometo que todo saldrá bien- esas eran las últimas palabras de mi padre, lo demá eran recuerdos borrosos.

-¿Porqué lloras mamá?- le pregunté a mi madre quien constantemente perdía el control y e iba deconsolada.

-Nada hijo, vete a jugar- ella debía mantenerse fuerte ante todo, mucho después entendí el sufrimiento de mi madre, la verdad es que ella tenía que soportar demasiado peso en ella.

-¿Es por papá?, no te preocupes, él me dijo que tuvieramos fe.

Ella sólo se perdía en el llanto una vez que decía eso, hasta que un día mi hermano interrumpió y gritó.

-¡¿Cuándo le dirás mamá?, ¡él no regresará!

-¡No digas eso frente a tu hermano!

-Es verdad... Bahari... papá ya no está... deja de creer eso por favor- no quería creer eso, pero parecía tener todo sentido, mi padre había sido enjuiciado por ser parte de un atentado contra el Rey, mi hermano trataba de arreglar eso para que la memoria de mi padre no sea manchada con injustas declaraciones.

Había sucedido lo mismo con Mufasa y Taka, su padre se había sacrificado por ambos, que ahora debían de crecer sin su padre.

"Necesitas olvidarlo" me decía Damu constantemente, como aquella vez que intentabamo robar comida a una familia entera... ¿debía buscar por mi propio bien para ver por los demás?

-No creo que tengas derecho a tomar prisioneros a cualquiera que ronde por tu reino, es muy… ¿cómo decírtelo?, ¿egocéntrico?, no porque hayas salvado al reino te mereces castigar a cualquiera que ambule por ahí- decía Damu, tenía un trato un tanto malicioso con el Rey Safi de las Tierras Acacia del Sur, donde nos tenían prisioneros. 

Podía ver la mirada de aquel Rey, por cada vez que Damu le reprochaba, aunque por alguna razón no hacía nada por callarlo.

-Es mi trabajo como rey, mi responsabilidad es tratar de mantener la paz del reinono puedo permitir que unos jóvenes con dotes de grandeza aparezcan y se roben nuestra comida- Era curioso que dijera eso siendo que él era igual de jovial que nosotros, apenas había tomado el puesto y no sabía tratar con situaciones como esas, lo cual tanto Laaga, Längta, Djur y tomaron como oportunidad para jugar con Safi, un león de melena rubia y pelaje blanco.

-Como siempre Safi tiene la solución, vamos, si fuese así, nada hubiera pasado desde un principio- Al decir eso Laaga, Safi se vió afectado bajando la cabeza con una mirada desoladora. -¿No haz superado lo de tu esposa verdad?- Laaga terminaba con una carcajada, aunque a Damu ya no le pareció gracioso y volvió conmigo para decirme su disgusto por burlarse de su pareja muerta.

-Así es muerta, está muerta- le seguía Längta, como siempre.

-Eso fue cruel Laaga- le dijo Djur, mientras que Laaga seguía disfrutándolo.

Safi sólo se alejó con un leve rugido de donde nos encontrábamos "Los rebeldes"

Mientras tanto el grupo estaba siendo vigilado por tres leonas, que cada vez que les seguíamos con la mirada, ellas nos regresaban con rugidos de intimidación.

-Vaya Damu, ¿podrías usar esa barriga para sacarnos de aquí?- le decía en tono de burla Laaga a Damu por su condición física.

-¡Si está gordo!- al decir eso Längta, pude notar que Damu se desanimaba.

-Déjalo Laaga- le dije sin verlo, pero Laaga simplemente siguió molestando a Damu.

-¡Te dije que lo dejaras en paz Laaga!

-¿Y qué harás Bahari?, ¿te vas a poner en contra?, ¿por fin vas a crecer y aceptar la realidad?, ¡eres un asesino!- me encaraba Laaga mis verdades, pero aunque dolían, yo aceptaba aquella pena, asesinaba a pequeños, terminaba con manadas por el hecho de ganarme respeto, como todo Rebelde, pero poco a poco mi mente despejaba la neblina de Laaga. Era por eso que Damu era un compañero, mi amigo salvavidas, por eso me enfrenté a Laaga, aunque mi miedo me detenía.

-Relájense... debemos idear una manera para salir de aquí, la mejor manera es estar unidos- Djur terminaba como siempre las riñas, aunque Laaga quería continuarlas, él podía calmarlo.

-Está bien Bahari, sólo porque es tu amigo, sino ya lo hubiera terminado desde hace mucho- era un miedo, no por Laaga, sino por lo que pudiese suceder si volviera a mi antiguo yo.

-Gracias Bahi, te debo una- Damu se acercaba con tal que evitara ser golpeado por Laaga, pero siempre le ofrecía cualquier favor, por lo mismo que yo le debo uno mucho más grande, su amistad. -¿Por qué siempre eres así Bahari?, nunca quieres una recompensa, ¿por qué?

-Tú sabes porque Damu, y no hablemos más, debemos investigar como escapar de este lugar- le dije a Damu, mientras él, se acercaba lentamente a una de las leonas que nos vigilaban.

-¡Hey amiga!, ¿no te gustaría vigilarme a mí en privado?- el atrevimiento de Damu me sorprendía, y más porque en una situación seria.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- y un zarpazo en el rostro de Damu, de parte de aquella leona fue como respuesta.

-Bueno, se ve que te gusta el dolor, pues a mí también, pero debo advertirte que soy de cuidado- y esta vez, una segunda leona le detuvo su conquista, pero embistiéndolo contra una roca de gran tamaño, creando un amplio dolor en el cuerpo de Damu.

-¿Y ahora qué está haciendo ése?- Laaga igual de impactado que yo, mirábamos divertidos a Damu, que intentaba algo inútil para escapar, aunque Längta y Djur se adelantaron, para usar a Damu como distracción, y así escapar rápidamente.

-Bueno, de perdida sirvió de algo tu amigo- Decía Laaga mientras se lanzaba rápidamente a la salida de la cueva donde nos encontrábamos.

Y antes de que me dispusiera a ayudar a Damu para salir de aquella prisión, Safi apareció con un rugido que hizo que las dos leonas recobraran su compostura.

-Como siempre yo tengo que hacer lo correcto, ¿no es así Shari y Akai?- una tercera leona estaba a un lado de Safi, al parecer ella había informado lo sucedido a Safi, mientras las otras dos leonas, Shari y Akai se enfrentaban a Damu.

-Gracias por informarme Nia, gracias a la incompetencia de Shari y Akai, las tres tendrán doble carga de trabajo.

-Pero majestad, acabo de ayudar informando el problema- Nia la leona de ojos verdes esmeralda se quejaba por la decisión de Safi.

-Así es Nia, pero mientras tú te fuiste, dejaste escapar a tres prisioneros, para la próxima evita ver quien hace su trabajo, simplemente haz el tuyo.

-Sí señor- Nia bajaba la mirada, mientras sus compañeras Shari y Akai se burlaban de ella.

-¡Y ustedes dos, deben evitar el contacto con los prisioneros, o serán desterradas!- con voz firme Safi.

-¿Y los prisioneros?, ¿no iremos por ellos?- preguntaba Shari, quien casi abandonaba la cueva donde nos encontrábamos.

-Ya son problema de Acacia del Norte, nosotros no debemos interferir en un reino ajeno, ahora vamos, acompañenme la dos- Safi nos acompañó a Damu y a mí, detrás de nosotros estaban Shari y Akai, aquellas leonas que nos acompañarían a buscar alimento para el Rey Safi, una difícil tarea ya que en la oscuridad de la noche, la sabana oculta muchos peligros.

-Vengan conmigo, necesito hablar con ustedes- Safi bajó su tono de voz, al parecer la furia que siempre cargaba la detuvo al hablarnos, al parecer quería algo serio con ambos, pero Damu se negó al principio por la invitación. -No los iba a enjuiciar, en realidad quería hablar una cosa desde un principio, ya que ustedes son parte de esos grupos rebeldes, ¿no?

-Así es, ¿pero qué es lo que necesita?- dijo Damu quien seguía dudando de Safi.

-Necesito su ayuda- era sorprendente, ¿un rey pidiendo ayuda a unos saboteadores?, ¿era parte de la realeza el mezclarse con ellos?, tanto Shari como Akai se sorprendían por el intererés del Rey Safi. 

Era extraño el Rey Safi nos quería dar una lección, si queríamos ganar nuestra comida teníamos que esforzarnos en obtenerla, no robarla a otros, quizás aquella lección a Damu lo había dejado hambriento porque en realidad no cazamos nada, pero eso quería darnos a entender Safi, que su Reino no tenía nada y lo poco que tenían era para leonas como Nia, Shari y Akai, en realidad todo era un círculo perfecto para poder subsistir, era claro que apesar de jóven y de su perdida de su acompañante, aún tenía la sabiduría para enseñarle inclusive a quienes atentaban contra él, tenía fe porque Damu lo entendiese, tenía fe...

De repente un enorme movimiento me sacudió de aquellas memorias, era como si estuviese transportado por una especie de nube que lentamente se hacía más grisacea y me hacia aterrizar en la realidad. Parecía una especie de sueño el que estuviera encima de un elefante, pero así era, las nubes tan sólo levantaba la mirada y podía casi sentirlas, quizás era por la sensación de que por primera vez me sentía en el cielo.

-¿Do-dónde estoy?- dije esperando respuesta, pero nunca de aquel elefante en el que estaba montado. Aquel paquidermo grisaceo respondió con una voz nasal y grave.

-Vaya, parece que al fin podrás levantarte después de tres días en mi lomo- dijo mientras que sus grandes orejas me impedían ver el frente, pero de lado parecía que nos escoltaban otros dos elefantes, igual de grandes que en el que estaba montado.

-¿Dos días?... ¿y a dónde me estás llevando?

-Relájate gatito, los principes me pidieron que te cuidara, vamos al Santuario de los Elefantes.

-¿Elefantes?, ¿Santuario?, ¿Los principes?- era verdad, Taka y Mufasa, ambos tenía que alcanzarlos para decirles algo importante, ¿lo habrán sabido?, aunque ya habían pasado dos días... para cuando pensé en todo eso, un revoloteo azul subió hasta el elefante donde estaba y gritó con su agudo graznido.

-¡Ha despertado!, ¡el forastero ha despertado!

-Y a buena hora, ya hemos llegado- dijo el otro elefante quien parecía feliz por haber llegado, yo me encontraba recostado, así que no sabía lo que sucedía en verdad, pero no fue hasta que el gran elefante se sentó y yo cayera del enorme animal como si hubiese resbaldo de una gran rampa de roca, para cuando golpeé el suelo choqué con una fuerte imagen, no era ningún santuario digno de admirar o una especie de oasis en medio del desierto, pero no era más que lo segundo, un lugar desértico donde el sol te atacaba en cualquier dirección.

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde se supone que está el Santuario?- preguntó Taka, quien parecía que buscaba un poco de vida, pero supongo que al igual que todos, sólo podíamos ver una enorme cueva enfrente de nosotros, tan oscura que suponía que esa nos salvaría del calor.

-Bienvenidos- pero dentro de aquella cueva emergieron un grupo de animales que estaban en conjunto, una voz femenil nos invitaba a que nos acercaramos con su voz baja. Los elefantes nos dejaron ir, aunque tanto para la reina Uru y Mufasa podía ver su inseguridad al permanecer a un lado de mi, era normal después de todo, pero sus miradas comenzaban a asecharme y lastimarme porque me sentía más culpable por la muerte del padre de los principes. -Dentro habrá alimento principes, sentimos su gran pena, así que intentaremos que este lugar sea como su hogar- podía reconocer su aroma, era de una leona, no tenía su conocido o parentezco con alguien, sólo era mi instinto leonifero.

-Quisiera saber quien es usted, es para saber con quien tratamos- al preguntar apresurado eso Mufasa, los elefantes se adelantaron para presentar a aquella leona de ojos rojizos, tenía un pelaje claro brillantes y se movía con sensualidad, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la mirada seria, tranquila, ella andaba segura ante los principes para ofrecerles su lealtad.

-Estoy aquí junto a mis amigos porque nos han dado fuente que su Rey ha caído, me temo que tenemos mucho que charlar querida familia real- dijo mientras se adentró de nuevo a la cueva esperando que tanto Mufasa, Taka y Uru la siguieran. -Excepto tú, debes quedarte fuera- me dijo aquella leona con un potente rugido para que me alejase de ellos.

Era cierto que mi reputación había sido exhibida ante muchos animales, lo cual era mi miedo y en ese momento se estaba volviendo verdad.

-¡Espere!- se escuchó de fondo de la entrada.

-¿Lo conoce señor?- preguntó la leona sobre mí

-Así es... sólo espero que él se acuerde de mi... Soy Safi.

PARTE VII-2

Fuera máscaras

"¿Porqué seguimos aquí?" decía una joven leona aburrida quien permanecia recostada en una roca, estaba angustiada, miraba a todas partes para evitar la de un león macho quien la tenía vigilando dando vueltas a su alrededor.

"Son las ordenes princesa, deje de preguntar, no tengo intenciones de dejarla ir" el león de melena negra la miraba a cada segundo, no quería ni perder uno de sus pestañeos, aunque por dentro él moría de hambre.

"Bahari no me dejaría aquí... lo sé" dijo la leona en voz alta, lo cual al león le interesó y le respondió.

"Es divertido que lo digas... porque él también seguía un plan" el león por cada segundo que miraba a esa leona su corazón se calmaba, entró en una paz que había perdido en el pasado, para él su actitud era una farsa y quería volver a ser como era antes, pero tenía ordenes que seguir, pero la incognita era si toda su vida sería seguir ordenes. "Bahari era mi amigo, él me dijo todo de tí, me dijo de tu plan para ayudar a tu familia, y todo eso... además de que le tienes miedo a ser princesa"

"Sabía que Bahari tenía que ver con los Rebeldes... pero no creo que haya actuado por ustedes, además él me contó mucho de ti... el gracioso Damu" terminó ella en un tono que ruborizó a el león.

"Entonces parece que nos conocemos, pero no soy gracioso, la tengo aquí en contra de tu voluntad, ¿le parece un chiste eso?"

"Se nota que eres otra persona detrás de esa mirada militar, tengo que admitir que inclusive como tú, yo también tengo mis dos caras" La leona se levantó y entró en un momento de seguridad con el león de melena negra quien simplemente se entregó ante ella, no sabía si él había sido envenenado por la actitud de la princesa o si él la había corrompido, quería disfrutar el momento lo más posible, para quitarse de vez en cuando esa máscara de ser frío, aunque todo supiera tan amargo.

Dentro de las mentes de ambos se produjo en mensaje tortuoso.

"Perdóname Bahari"


	8. RESISTANCE VIII

RESISTANCE  
PARTE VIII  
_Un Arcoíris para los Días Grises_

-¿Te acuerdas de mí Rebelde?- me preguntó mientras yo trataba de asimilar que estaba viendo al joven león de tiempo atrás, era sorprendente, ya no tenía las características joviales de aquel Rey que nos tuvo prisioneros y después darnos la libertad como si nada; a decir verdad su fortaleza física impactaba, quizás por la raza de sus antepasados es la que le hicieron desarrollar mucha fuerza muscular, sus ojos verdes ya no eran tan claros, sino de un tono fuerte, aunque eso no le quitaba la claridad de su rostro. Su melena dorada siempre me llamaba la atención porque su brillo era muy similar a la de los potentes rayos solares que teníamos encima de nosotros. Mi duda seguía sin ser contestada por más que frunciera la ceja.

-Rey Safi, ¿qué hace en este lugar?, creo que no está cerca de su reino- al contestarle con calma y confianza, los demás animales y aquella leona quien me impedía la entrada se impactaron, inclusive llegaba a escuchar los murmullos de algunos que decían "¿lo conoce?", "¿cómo Safi puede dejar que él le hable así?" evidentemente era de sorpresa que un cualquiera llegara a hablarle a un Rey como si nada, pero esa era quizás la imagen que tenían los Rebeldes, unos sin vergüenzas.

-Ya no soy Rey, aprendí que las monarquías pueden llegar a ser barreras para nuestros ideales- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿en verdad Safi había dejado de ser Rey? -Además esta sociedad nos pareció adecuada a mi pueblo y a mí- dijo Safi mientras varias leonas salían de aquella cueva, pude reconocer a tres leonas que permanecían juntas, en verdad se encontraban bien, ¿pero qué clase de organización de leones se uniría en un Santuario de Elefantes?

-Permítame explicar esto a mí su alteza- la leona quien parecía saber sobre aquella asociación de la que hablaba el Rey Safi, comenzó a explicar un poco sobre aquel lugar, aunque todavía sentía su mirada contra mí. -Este lugar queridos príncipes existe gracias a la ayuda de los miembros del Santuario de Elefantes- dijo ella haciendo notar a los tres elefantes que nos habían llevado a aquel lugar. -Pero también es gracias a tipos como usted- esta vez volteó a verme, al mismo tiempo que todos los animales que salían de la cueva y mientras más salían, me sorprendía la variedad de criaturas en un sólo lugar, cebras, antílopes, aves de distintos tamaños, era increíble como el ecosistema de toda la sabana se resumía en aquella entrada, aunque no era nada fabuloso el que todos te miraran con desprecio. -Es claro que por usted, nuestra unión no existiría, lo cual agradecemos, pero por su culpa muchas criaturas han desfallecido- comenzaba a levantar su voz y me gritaba haciendo que yo diera unos pasos atrás, me aterraba el sólo pensar que muchos de ahí sufrieron por mi culpa y yo simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Tranquilícese Sarabi, es claro que este león cambió de opinión- dijo uno de los grandes elefantes, reconocía que era el que me había llevado en su lomo por su oreja lastimada con una especie de mordida en ella. -Uno de los mayordomos reales me comentó que salvó la vida de un príncipe en apuros- al decirle eso, aquella leona simplemente me miró con la mirada en alto, como tratando de intimidarme, pero al mismo tiempo me inspeccionaba, trataba de ver si lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Mi herida de mi ojo aún no cerraba, pero mi melena ocultaba aquella marca que mi madre me había dejado, tan sólo mostraba mi ojo derecho, el único con el que podía ver a aquella leona que seguía vigilándome con la mirada, estaba seguro que me dejaría entrar después de lo que dijo aquel elefante, pero estaba equivocado.

-Por favor su alteza Uru, acompáñeme junto a los príncipes Mufasa y Taka, estoy segura que ustedes están cansados después del largo viaje, acepten nuestro humilde refugio- decía Sarabi, aquella leona que le ofrecía a la familia real un lugar para ocultarse del potente sol. Mientras tanto, Safi me sonrió y acercó hacia mí.

Safi era claro que había crecido, pero además de él, pude notar a tres leonas que le seguían detrás, eran Shari, Akai y Nia, quienes eran tres guardianes en el Reino de Acacia del Sur; parecía que aún servían a Safi, a pesar de que este se negara a que lo siguieran tratando como Rey.

-Me temo que tendrás que permanecer aquí afuera... vaya... supongo que me conoces mejor de lo que yo a tí- dijo mientras veía como todos los animales le hacían reverencia a los príncipes mientras pasaban en una especie de desfile de especie, todos parecían reunidos por una ocasión de suma importancia. -¿Me estás escuchando?- Safi me interrumpió mirándome fijamente, parecía que había notado algo en mi diferente. -¿Qué ocultas?- decía Safi porque mi melena tapaba la mitad de mi rostro, evidentemente era por lo acontecido en las Tierras del Reino, pero no quería que se enterara de aquel problema, tan sólo le evite preguntando de nuevo sobre su estadía en esas tierras desérticas.

Antes de que pudiéramos charlar, tanto Akai como Shari se acercaron a verme, ambas parecían muy interesadas en saber sobre la pelea del Reino, aunque Nia les insistía que me dejaran de cuestionar, era claro que no serían las primeras, ni las últimas en que estarían preguntando sobre aquel encuentro, pero no podía relatar mucho sobre eso, ya que me había desmayado en medio del combate, y extrañamente al despertar estaba dentro de aquella cueva, donde Laaga, Djur y Längta tenían prisioneros a la Reina y los príncipes, era lo único que les podía contar tanto a Safi como a sus leonas guardianes, no quería involucrar a mi madre en el asunto o de verdad me verían como enemigo, lo importante era permanecer vivo, aunque tuviera que negar a mi familia.

-¿Así que el Rebelde no soportó y se desmayó en medio del encuentro?- se burló Safi de mí. -Me parece un tanto creíble, un tanto falso ese relato, ya veremos cómo eres en realidad, porque aquí no sigo reglas, ni tengo renombre, por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- las palabras de Safi parecían amenazas, pero su tono me hacía dudarlo, además de que las tres leonas no hacían nada contra mí.

Todos estaban entrando, los elefantes que me habían transportado parecían irse de aquel lugar, parecía que ellos eran vigilantes de esas tierras por si algún forastero o secuaz de Laaga llegara a encontrar el Santuario.

Safi se puso a mi lado junto a sus guardianes, cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar a la entrada un rinoceronte negro con gran fuerza se levantó y azotó sus patas frente a nosotros, podía ver sus ojos rojizos que dirigían su furia hacia mí.

-¡Tú eres de esas basuras!- gritó, tenía la voz ronca, pero aún potente para ensordecer.

-Tranquilo, viene conmigo... él no es como los otros- decía Safi defendiéndome, inmediatamente aquel rinoceronte dio unos pasos atrás, pero pude ver que sus pesuñas rasgaban la tierra como señal de ataque. -¡No le dé la espalda!

-Tenga cuidado, esos rufianes no cambian por más que digan que lo harán- advirtió el rinoceronte a Safi, pero el parecía tranquilo, pude notar que estaba completamente seguro sobre mí.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- terminó Safi quien rió y dio la vuelta, mientras yo retaba al rinoceronte con la mirada, él exhalaba y me disparaba odio con sus pupilas, nada le impedía para que pudiera embestirme, pero algo lo detenía, suponía que era el poder de Safi, o era aquella paz que debía respetarse de la unidad. A la redonda de aquel Santuario eran mares de tierra dorada que se iluminaba por el árido sol, no había vida verde alrededor, eso me perturbaba porque mi princesa podía estar más lejos de lo que pensaba; "¿Moyo dónde estás?" preguntaba mi mente, pero sólo veía ese cielo que se desvanecía de gris a un azul claro, casi blanco, perdiéndose en la intensidad de la estrella de calor, estaba completamente distraído hasta darme cuenta que Safi me esperaba junto a Akai, Shari y Nia. -¿Vienes Rebelde?

A diferencia de los príncipes, yo no tendría un recibimiento, como el que siempre soñaba, como el que mi hermano tenía a veces en mi manada. Soñaba con la victoria, con alguien a mi lado con quien disfrutar esa gloria, en mi paisaje se pintaba Moyo como a quien le dedicaría mi lucha, junto a todos mis familiares y amigos; Damu estaría ahí, ¿pero porque cada paso que daba ese deseo se alejaba más?, ahora lo único que quería era regresar el tiempo en muchas ocasiones. No podía pedir que mi padre y mi hermano volvieran, o que mi madre re indicara su camino, sino que Damu y yo jamás conociéramos a Laaga, pero ahí es donde mi duda persistía, tal vez sin los Rebeldes jamás hubiera conocido a Moyo. ¿Desearía que yo jamás hubiera conocido a Moyo, siendo ella mi único propósito en el presente?

-Ehm... supongo que quiere saber mi nombre para conocernos mejor- en verdad yo estaba en un estado desgastado, es por eso que Safi me invitó a pasar, sino yo no hubiera entrado por mi cuenta, las tres leonas parecían al tanto de Safi por si llegara a hacer alguna acción contra él.

-No es necesario.

-¿Ah no?

-En la guerra un nombre no importa, mañana puedes ser otro, o puedes estar muerto- Safi se refería a mi estado tan deteriorado, no sólo me sentía más débil, al parecer me veía cansado, Safi se puso a un lado de mi para que me pudiera recargar sobre él.

-¡Majestad!- se alertaron las tres leonas al haberme acercado hacia su todavía Rey, pero Safi simplemente se mantuvo en calma, mientras me ayudaba a bajar hacia aquella cueva que por fuera no aparentaba estar tan profunda, como la vida de Safi, quien había perdido a su pareja tiempo atrás, ella había sido víctima por la escasez de comida, todavía no me explicaba cómo podía Safi sostener su pena.

-Anda, te llevaré hasta la comida- creo que era por el suceso de su esposa por la que quería que me alimentara, o quizás el hecho de la precaria situación que vivía su Reino, lo cual me tenía en duda, pero Safi no decía nada, todo era un secreto, aunque cada vez que le recordaba eso, tanto Akai, Shari y Nia se mostraban tristes, probablemente pasaron por algo terrible, es por eso que traté de no mencionar más, tan sólo quise agradecer la ayuda del Rey Safi.

A pesar de que mi presencia incomodaba a aquella leona Sarabi, quien parecía que dirigía la guarida, Safi tenía un nivel superior sobre ella por su cargo de Rey, a ella le molestaba que Safi cuidara por mí, inclusive llegaba a observar que trataba de separarme de él para que nos enfrentáramos a solas, pero Safi se mostraba pasivo, sin ganas de pelear con nadie, lo que a Sarabi extrañamente la detenía.

Todo era bastante duro, habían pasado dos días y todavía no había recuperado mis energías, sorprendentemente mis cicatrices cerraron rápido, lo cual me tranquilizaba, aunque no podía acostumbrarme aún a tener sólo un ojo como guía, en eso Zazú, el hermano de Tale y mayordomo real de los príncipes llegó volando mientras que con sus patas sostenía una pequeña hoja verde, la cual trataría de ponerme en la herida de mi ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté al pájaro azulado.

-Te ayudo, aquí todos lo hacemos- inmediatamente con cuidado de no razgar con sus patas mi ojo, lo colocó de una manera que se adhiriera a mi piel.

-¿Mi ojo sanará con eso?

-En realidad tu ojo lo has perdido, no hay posibilidad que un ojo se restaure, pero con esto tu herida no estará expuesta a infecciones.

-Vaya... gran ayuda- le dije con ironía.

-Por lo menos sé agradecido, pocos de aquí te quieren dentro, y son los príncipes los cuales te permitieron entrar- lo que había dicho Zazú era curioso, ¿los príncipes habían logrado que permaneciera ahí?, ¿y por qué Safi era el único que me cuidaba?, ¿por qué no podía ver a los príncipes?, muchas dudas, pero mi cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para levantarme y poder resolverlas. -Será mejor que consigas restaurar tus energías.

Y así tenía que hacerlo, sino no podía averiguar más sobre aquella guarida, Sarabi y los príncipes.

Después de un tiempo, no pude ver a Safi ni a ninguno de los otros, en realidad sólo veía pasar a otros animales que igual que yo permanecían en situaciones precarias, aunque sin duda de mejor estado que yo; algunos me volteaban a ver, otros trataban de evitar chocar conmigo, pero incluso algunos pasaban cerca para escupirme o gritarme ofensas, todas resaltando un ser que trataba de matar sobre mí: un asesino.

Era una noche calmada, ya casi cumplía cuatro días en aquella cueva, en ese momento ya estaba cansado, poco a poco notaba que podía moverme, practicaba todo el día para poder levantarme, pero fracasaba, hasta mover mi cola me agotaba, aún así tenía que ponerme en pie para seguir en la búsqueda de Moyo, no debía quitarme de la mente a ella, no me lo permitiría, la angustia de saber lo que pasaba con los Rebeldes y como mi princesa sufría a lado de ellos me torturaba, estaba a punto de enloquecer por mi falta de movilidad que lanzaba llantos de desesperación.

-No te rindas- en aquella oscuridad serena, escuché una voz que inmediatamente reconocí.

-¿Safi?

-¡Levántate, vamos!- era él de nuevo dándome ánimos para que pudiera mantenerme en pie, después pude notar que él trataba de empujarme con su cuerpo, para que tomara de apoyo y me lograra impulsar, aquella atención debía tener una razón y tenía que saberla ya.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- solté mi pregunta, pero de inicio Safi no me respondía, parecía como si no hubiese escuchado mis palabras, hasta que de repente soltó algo que no comprendí.

"Porque yo también fui como tú"

-¿De qué hablas Safi?- inmediatamente me miró y se acercó hacia mí.

-Yo sé quién eres- se detuvo, tomó una pausa para mirarme fijamente. -eres Bahari- era de golpe, siempre me había llamado "rebelde" o joven león hasta entonces, sabía mi nombre, pero yo no se lo había dicho. -Bahari, yo conocí a tu hermano...

-¿Conociste a mi hermano?- entonces fue cuando empecé a enlazar todo, quizás él y yo tuvimos un acercamiento en el pasado, eso explicaría él porque me conocía.

-Era mi mejor amigo... tú eras pequeño cuando te vi por primera vez- Safi sonrió, si eso era cierto entonces me había encontrado con uno de los verdaderos Rebeldes, uno quien acompañaba a mi hermano, ¿pero Safi era un Rebelde?

-¿Es por eso que me dejaste ir aquella vez y me salvaste?- quise aclarar los eventos pasados preguntándole si eso había influido en su decisión de dejarme ir, incluyendo ese momento en el que me alentaba para que me levantara.

-Tu hermano me encargó el cuidarte, y no voy a fallarle.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- era extraño que revelara eso hasta ese momento, pero me ponía feliz que alguien más estaba con vida reconociendo el trabajo de mi hermano.

-Porque no podía admitir que fui parte de los Rebeldes, siendo Rey eso es algo que te corrompe... es por eso que no me considero Rey, soy simplemente un animal más en este Ciclo sin Fin- Safi bajó el tono de su voz, casi a un susurro al decir eso, parecía que el pasado como Rebelde en verdad le afectaba a su imagen como Rey. -Yo participé con tu hermano en muchas de sus batallas- era increíble, Safi el soberano de Acacia del Sur era un un auténtico Rebelde, además en verdad era de los que acompañaba a mi hermano, lo cual me ponía más triste, porque yo no era nada a su lado, no tenía la fortuna de decir que conviví aquellas vivencias de lucha.

-Es claro que yo sólo soy una sombra de lo que mi hermano hizo- bajé la mirada y nuevamente relajé mis músculos, quedándome recostado en aquel suelo de tierra fría.

-Veo en ti más que eso Bahari, sólo no dejes que tus sentimientos te engañen.

-¿Mis sentimientos?

-Nunca entrometas a tu corazón con tus ideales, puede llegar a hacerte daño, hasta destruirte- quizás eso respondía de muchas cosas, mi amistad con Damu, el amor por Moyo y mi lazo de sangre con mi madre.

-Es por eso que no puedo alcanzar a Moyo...

-¿Moyo?

-No... nada... es claro que todo el tiempo he recibido ayuda, pero nunca la acepto por ser tan...

-¿Orgulloso?

-Jamás seré como mi hermano- siempre me decía aquello, era aquella roca que no me dejaba avanzar, pero que Safi pensaba en quitarme.

-Y eso está muy bien... trata de ser tú... olvida lo que hizo tu hermano, piensa qué harás por ti- esas palabras me reconfortaron, de manera que debía dejar de ver a mi hermano como mi camino a seguir, sino basarme en él para mi vida, pero no como mi estilo a seguir.

-Gracias... creo que no había tenido una charla hace tiempo así con alguien... a decir verdad no sé si en toda mi vida alguien ha sido tan sincero... claro... excepto ella...

-¿Alguien a quien amas?

-Si... en realidad aún me mantengo con vida por alguien, esa persona que logró comprenderme.

-Recuerda lo que te dije...

-Sí... pero es que ella es diferente.

-Tu corazón busca a alguien con quien refugiar ese dolor que has tenido, es comprensible tu entrega a ese amor, pero no te dejes engañar Bahari.

-Estoy seguro que ella está esperándome.

-¿De qué hablas?- Planeaba no decirle a nadie sobre Moyo, pero Safi se volvía rápidamente un ser de confianza, tenía que decirle a alguien lo que sentía, así que me atreví a compartirle eso que sentía por Moyo.

-De... ella... ella es un princesa... la princesa de Acacia del Norte.

-¿Te enamoraste de una princesa?

-No es sólo una princesa, ella es quien ha logrado entenderme en totalidad, sin ninguna máscara encima, ella es quien ha sido más sincera conmigo, quien ha tenido tiempo para escucharme... hacerme feliz

-¿No crees que eres un poco egoísta?, hablas de tí como si el mundo estuviera en contra tuya.

-Es que es así- recordaba las veces en que muchos me juzgaban sin conocerme, es por eso que seguía ocultándome del mundo, para evitar que me lastimara.

-No... Tú te has cerrado, es por eso que actúan todos así contigo, debes mostrarles que hay más de ti, porque yo lo sé... ¿por qué no permites que otros lo sepan?

-Es... es porque tengo miedo

-¿Miedo de qué?

-A aceptarme como soy.

-No tienes que temer... levántate león, tienes mucho que vivir, ¡anda!- Era claro que Safi tenía ese espíritu de Rebelde que buscaba, lo sentía en sus palabras y en su manera de ser, era claro que fue parte de ellos, lo cual hizo que mis patas traseras se impulsaran, a pesar de que mis patas delanteras no respondían, hice un esfuerzo al doble para que me mantuviera firme, Safi me miraba con una sonrisa, pero yo tenía tensos mis músculos, hacía un esfuerzo increíble para sostener mi peso, hasta que llegó el momento para que intentara dar un paso, un poco torpe, pero era el primero en el que yo lo hacía a mi manera.

-Muy bien, ahora necesito que me acompañes, ¿puedes caminar?

-Creo que sí...

-Muy bien, debemos apresurarnos, los príncipes están cerca de su iniciación.

-¿Iniciación?... espera... antes necesito saber que sucede aquí... ¿qué es lo que ocultan sobre los príncipes?, ¿qué se supone que es esta guarida?

-No me preguntes a mí, pregúntaselo a ellos... ¡Vamos!

Lo seguí, sin saber en realidad si lo que decía era verdad, algo de él me daba seguridad, quizás era el apoyo que tanto buscaba y que tanto me negaba. Tal vez tenía razón Safi, debía empezar a marcar mis pasos, mi propia vida, era hora de darle paso a mi nuevo yo.


	9. RESISTANCE IX

RESISTANCE  
PARTE IX  
_La Resistencia_

Lo que me había dicho Safi era algo que mi corazón necesitaba escuchar, la solución no era esconderme en mi guarida de la soledad, sino encarar la realidad y aceptar quien soy sobre todas las cosas. Me intrigaba saber que tanto conocía él sobre mi hermano, pero en ese momento tenía en mente la "iniciación" que había mencionado sobre los príncipes; no tenía idea donde se encontraban, ya habían pasado varios días sin saber de ellos; era claro que la el Santuario de los Elefantes era enorme, una oculta fortaleza donde muchos animales en ese momento estaban reunidos para una misma razón, el solucionar el problema de los Rebeldes.

Las noches en las que permanecí recostado, pude escuchar muchas charlas de otros animales, inclusive de aquel rinoceronte de aquella vez en la entrada; todos hablaban de lo mismo, los intrusos que se adueñaron de sus hogares, pisoteando sus familias y el orgullo de cada una de ellas. Sin importar la raza o tipo de animal, todos estaban en contra de ellos; me sentía parte de esa amenaza por haber convivido con ellos, incluso aún en mi cabeza guardaba algunas ideas para implantar en el grupo, pero ya nada importaba, todo era una farsa y yo era parte de ella.

"¿Escuchaste que los príncipes iniciaran un viaje para derrotar a los Rebeldes?" Era uno de los diálogos que pude captar mientras yacía tirado junto a un montón de rocas y tierra seca.

"Sí, según sé, tienen que pasar las pruebas de los Grandes Sabios para continuar" Le pude escuchar contestar a una gacela que parecía dichosa por aquella situación, ¿qué es lo que se supone que planeaban con los príncipes?, ¿acaso el Rey Ahadi, su padre, sabía de aquella situación?

Quería enterarme ya que después de todo estaba involucrado en el problema de su reino; mi madre era la culpable, o quizás quien fue engañada por parte de Laaga.

-¿Puedes seguir solo?- me preguntó Safi, quien me ayudaba a continuar el camino rocoso que iba descendiendo levemente, esa parte de la cueva era bastante oscura, tan sólo me guiaba por la voz de Safi y las rocas que chocaban con mis patas; yo me encontraba entorpecido, mi paso era lento y débil, estaba muy frágil, pero lo suficientemente capaz para seguir a Safi; quien seguía preguntándome si podía seguir sin que recargara mi cuerpo sobre el suyo de apoyo.

-No hay problema, creo que ya puedo sostenerme- le dije y lo solté, pero de inmediato mi pobre equilibrio me hizo caer, era claro que aún no estaba del todo bien.

-Tranquilo- me levantó Safi, para que luego me llevara encima de él. –Sostente Bahari- dijo eso, aunque yo llevaba mis patas colgando, mientas todo mi cuerpo lo sostenía él sin ningún problema. –Vaya, de verdad parece que te sacaron todo el relleno en esa batalla, no pesas nada- esa broma de Safi me asustaba un poco, había perdido mucho peso al no comer y ejercitarme en esos días, necesitaba ponerme en forma nuevamente y eso para un león le costaba mucho cuando ya se es un león joven adulto.

-No te burles… soy más joven que tú- di una respuesta sin pensar, tan sólo notaba que avanzábamos más rápido, inclusive me di cuenta que Safi hizo un salto algo forzado para subir una pequeña escalinata de rocas; "¿qué tan profundo es este lugar?" me dije a mi mismo, al sentir una luz que invadía aquellas sombras.

-Este es el verdadero Santuario de los Elefantes Bahari- me dijo Safi mientras veía una increíble cantidad de árboles y aire fresco, aquel lugar era completamente verde, pero con varias rocas de gran tamaño alrededor, se sentía la humedad en todas partes, se respiraba vida y tranquilidad al ver a varias aves de distinto colores revoloteando encima de nosotros; muchas de ellas parecidas a los mayordomos reales. La melena de Safi sobresalía con su brillo peculiar, y todo su pelaje, era como si la luz del sol estuviera dirigida hacia él, y en parte a mí, porque un calor me rodeo al dar un paso en aquel piso húmedo y hierbas frescas.

Aunque el lugar estaba húmedo, sentía un poco de calor por estar rodeado de tanta vegetación y un sol que aún se sentía abrazador, pero no irritante, ya que el viento que soplaba era refrescante.

-Bahari, aquí es donde viven los Sabios- le escuché decir a Safi, aunque yo estaba siendo encantado por aquel lugar, un pequeño oasis en el que por donde fuera, se escuchaban los elefantes haciendo ruidos con sus trompas que se meneaban de un lado a otro, con hijos que les toman de la cola.

Todo el paisaje era delicioso visualmente, hasta que una leona malhumorada regresaría a impedirme dar un paso más, cosa que ya me estaba cansando.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo Sarabi, aquella leona que tenía complejo de querer tener todo en su poder.

-¿Otra vez tú?- dije harto de su actitud conmigo, y ella ofendida me rugió con señal de que me alejara de ese territorio.

-Así es, otra vez… y no me cansaré de decir que eres sólo un sucio traidor, no mereces nuestra atención, ni la de Safi- dijo ella con un tono de rabia hacia mí.

-Tranquila Sarabi- tratando de defenderme Safi, empezaba a notar que se volvía más serio mientras Sarabi me insultaba más.

-Seguramente tu madre está avergonzada por tener una criatura tan infame como tú- la verdad todo eso que decía Sarabi no me dolía, peores ofensas había recibido, pero de todos modos seguía quemando mi pecho.

-Basta Sarabi, déjalo en paz- La miró seriamente, tratando de hacerle llegar un mensaje con la mirada, pero ella continuaba con sus insultos.

-¿Porqué lo defiende Safi?, este tipo no tiene una hermandad como la nuestra, seguramente no conoce lo que es tener un hermano o algo parecido, ¡está sólo!

-¡Dije que basta Sarabi!- De repente se soltó un Safi enfurecido, subió el volumen de su voz considerablemente, que hasta muchos animales a la redonda los vi alertados por la actitud de Safi.

-Él también es un ser vivo, merece respeto como tú y yo, inclusive por lo que ha hecho, no me parece justo que lo juzgues sin conocerlo- parecía como si Safi se pusiera en mi lugar; me ponía nervioso tal momento.

-No necesito conocerlo, sus acciones hablan por sí solas, él es una basura sin familia- ahí es donde aplicaba lo que le había dicho anteriormente a Safi, pero parecía que Sarabi no se arrepentía por lo dicho, sentía su despecho con sus palabras que caían como rocas encima de mi cuerpo.

-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarlo así Sarabi!

-¿Lo ves Safi?- en ese momento di la vuelta para regresar, no quería permanecer a un lado de alguien que no tenía un interés por mí, además de que sólo me insultaría.

-Sarabi, ¿sabes quién es él?- preguntó Safi, pero sus intenciones de defenderme no me ayudaban.

-Un Rebelde.

-No… ¿sabes quién es él?

-No, no lo sé, ya dije que sus acciones…

-Olvida eso Sarabi, tú no sabes quién es él, debes ofrecerle el mismo respeto que a todos.

-Pero él…

-¡Él es mi amigo, déjalo en paz!- ¿para Safi era su amigo?, no podía creerlo, ¿en verdad él estaba interesado en conocerme?, ¿en verdad estaba dispuesto a cuidarme?

-¿Su amigo?... ¿el Rebelde es su amigo?

-Este Rebelde es hermano de uno de mis más grandes camaradas; Simba.

-¿Usted?... ¿me está diciendo que él es hermano de Simba?- Mi hermano era mencionado, no podía creer que tanto Safi como Sarabi supieran su nombre.

-Así es Sarabi, él es su hermano.

Era claro que la reacción de esa leona, parecía que sabía sobre uno de los miembros de mi familia más conocidos, así que simplemente quedó callada con un gesto de sorpresa, el cual se intensaría al voltear detrás y ver detrás de ella cuatro animales, los cuales eran un simio, un marabú, un impala y un otoción.

El otoción era un animal con largas patas y sobre todo sus enormes orejas, casi de la misma longitud que el resto de la cabeza, su pelaje era corto en todo el cuerpo salvo en la cola, donde se espesaba. En la orilla de ésta, y por igual que la parte inferior de las patas, la punta de las orejas y el rostro, era de color oscuro. El cuerpo era grisáceo, volviéndose rucio-blanquecino en el abdomen, cuello y perfil interno de cola y extremidades. Aquel otoción era bastante tranquilo y sus pasos eran refinados, su mirada era femenina, por lo tanto aseguraba que era una hembra.

Mientras tanto, el impala, era de color marrón claro. Su vientre, el pecho, y cuello tenía un color blanco. Poseía una línea oscura y un copete de pelo negro en las patas posteriores, por encima de las pezuñas. La cabeza era ligera, los ojos grandes y las orejas delgadas y afiladas. Por sus grandes cuernos mostraba que era un macho.

El marabú era un ave de cuello y patas largos y delgados, con plumaje negro y de cabeza rosada. Sus ojos eran grandes de color. El pecho era de color blanco al igual que sus ojos, lo cual era bastante peculiar.

El último era alguien a quien no podía ver puesto que estaba envuelto en hojas verdes, pero estaba claro que era un simio por sus patas, por el pelaje grisáceo pensaba por un momento que era aquel babuino que vi anteriormente en Oceania; dichas sospechas se acabarían una vez que se le cayeron unas cuantas hojas del rostro, confirmando mis dudas, aquel simio envuelto en hojas era Rafiki, lo cual me puso alegre, aunque pude notar que en una de sus patas tenía una herida bastante profunda, quizás por aquel encuentro que tuvo con Längta, Damu y Djur.

-¡Joven león!, ¡nos encontramos de nuevo!- sonrió Rafiki y saltó alrededor de mi. –El viejo Rafiki lo sabía, ¡yo tenía fe!- ya había pasado tiempo desde que lo había dejado en Oceania.

-¿Se conocen?, ¿porqué aquí todos lo conocen?- preguntaba Sarabi un tanto confundida.

-Él es el heredero de uno de los Rebeldes niña- le dijo Rafiki, al mismo tiempo que él me acercaba a los otros tres animales. –Vamos muchacho debo presentarte con los Sabios.

-¿Los Sabios?- en ese momento tomé en cuenta lo que había escuchado en la cueva sobre la iniciación a los príncipes y los Sabios.

-Ella es Abiria- se refería a la otoción, quien me miraba profundamente. –Conoce a Nadia- ella era el ave marabú, quien parecía muy amigable y me ofreció su ala para que la saludara. –Y mi amigo de cuernos es Haki- el cuál ni me volteó a verme, parecía el soberbio del grupo. -¡Y a mí ya me conoces!, soy Rafiki, veo que te demoraste mucho con tu misión Bahari, en fin, no importa… ¡Bienvenido a la Resistencia!

Safi se acerca a lado de mi y me explica un poco sobre la Resistencia. –Bahari, la Resistencia surgió después de la desintegración de los Rebeldes originales, cuatro animales nos reunieron, sin importar la raza o animal, debíamos permanecer unidos contra las amenazas del grupo al que perteneciste- en ese momento un sentido de culpa apareció, y un torbellino de malos recuerdos con los Rebeldes pasó por mi mente. –La Resistencia pretende reunir a los familiares, o hijos de los antiguos Rebeldes, los cuales tendrían que dirigir el movimiento contra los nuevos Rebeldes, los cuales es evidente que no tiene nada que ver con lo que se hizo en el pasado- si todo era cierto, entonces Ahadi, el padre de los príncipes sería un Rebelde.

Me quedé quieto por un momento, para después simplemente soltar una pregunta a Rafiki -¿Tú eres uno de los Sabios?- le pregunté porque no sabía que él era parte de los cuatro.

-Así es- dijo él soltando una carcajada. –Y bueno dime, ¿dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quién?- pregunté.

-Rafiki nos dijo que tú te habías encargado de salvar a Moyo, la princesa de Acacia del Norte, además miembro de nuestra Resistencia- Haki me decía con sin siquiera verme, su voz grave me erizaba los pelos.

-¿Qué?... ¿acaso es broma?, ¿es parte de la Resistencia sin pasar las pruebas?- se exaltaba Sarabi al notar lo que pasaba.

-No veo por qué no, salvó a una de nuestros miembros- le respondió Abiria.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo por lo mismo- le siguió Nadia.

Ahí estaba, rodeado de tantas cosas que sucedieron velozmente, primero Sarabi que no me dejaba entrar al Santuario, pero gracias a Safi me doy cuenta que no sólo soy merecedor de entrar ahí, sino que soy parte de su organización; La Resistencia. Safi me había timado todo ese tiempo y parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo en conocerme, gracias a Simba, mi hermano, quizás por eso conseguí mi entrada, pero todo era tan rápido, aún había cosas bastante interesantes que quería charlar antes de todo, Moyo es parte de la Resistencia, ¿entonces ella también estaba involucrada con los Rebeldes desde el principio?...

Hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad; Moyo no había sido salvada de los Rebeldes, ¿qué se supone que tenía que decir?, no podía mentir puesto que no estaba en una situación para hacerlo, debía soltar la verdad aunque sonara catastrófica para los Sabios, Safi y Sarabi.

-En realidad… Moyo… ella no…

-Lo sabía- se adelantó Haki, quien ya parecía molesto por mis palabras.

-Espera Haki, debe tener sus razones- dijo Rafiki quien cambió su rostro alegre a uno más sereno. –Dime chico, ¿qué sucedió?- quise contar todo de golpe, pero creí que tenía que contar todo con detalle, en realidad no me cansaba contar eso, puesto que parecía que había pasado sólo unas horas de todo… aquel desastre con el Reino de Ahadi me había parecido eterno, era un terror que no podía superar, mi mente estaba sustancialmente acabada.

-Los príncipes nos contaron que tú no tuviste nada que ver con el altercado, aunque se sospecha tu aparición y el inmediato ataque al Reino- me dijo Haki, quien analizaba mi relato comparándolo con el de los príncipes.

-Debemos salvar a la princesa, ya han pasado varios días desde entonces, tenemos que ir a salvarla- dijo Abiria apresurada por solucionar el problema.

-Traeré a Mufasa y a Taka- dijo Nadia quien se dirigió por los príncipes, al parecer su presencia era primordial.

-¡No se puede quedar con nosotros!, perdimos a una miembro gracias a él- nuevamente Sarabi provocando problemas en el grupo para que me saliera de ahí.

-Ha sido sincero con nosotros, si fuera como tú dices hubiera mentido por sus propios intereses- dijo Safi respondiendo por mí.

-Tiene razón Safi, pero también difiero el dejarlo aquí, él era uno de ellos- decía Haki refiriéndose al grupo de Laaga y los demás. –No puede evitar ser una carga, si descubren que está aquí, atacarían la Resistencia y aún no estamos preparados para un ataque así como el que se le hizo al Reino de Ahadi.

-Estoy de acuerdo Haki, pero él ya los conoce mejor, creo que sería buena estrategia el usar uno de sus miembros en contra- decía Safi, quien ya empezaba a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones conmigo, ¿acaso yo sería la carnada de todo?

-Ambos tienen razón en parte- los trataba de calmar Rafiki. –Pero lo más sensato ahora Haki es que este león- poniéndose de mi lado y colocando su mano en mi melena. –Él es la llave para llegar a los Rebeldes, sabe sus escondites y demás, nos podemos guiar por nuestro muchacho, pero no para una estrategia de guerra- volteando a ver a Safi. –No planeamos vengarnos de los Rebeldes, que quede claro, somos una organización en busca de paz e igualdad, pero ellos han atentado contra una de nuestras miembros de la Resistencia- hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos, para después abrirlos rápidamente y hablarnos sobre salvar a Moyo.

-Espere, antes debe realizar las pruebas para volverse parte de nosotros- decía Sarabi.

-No hay tiempo, sus acciones a partir de ahora demostrarán eso- dijo y regresó por el camino por donde llegó junto a los demás Sabios, pero antes de eso pude notar que Haki volteó a mirarme una vez más desde lejos.

-Muy bien Bahari, tenemos que preparar nuestra búsqueda por Moyo- me dijo Safi, pero sentía una incómoda a Sarabi, quien yo sabía que no me aceptaba en su círculo, pero tenía que tratar de charlar con ella para aclarar nuestros problemas, antes que nada quería charlar con Safi sobre la Resistencia, la cual ya se había mostrado ante mí. –Bahari, muchos como Sarabi te tratarán de poner barreras para que no continúes, pero no te des por vencido- en ese instante, Sarabi se retiró de ahí con un gesto de molestia, para seguir el camino de hojas el cual habían tomado los Sabios. –Si tu interés es salvar a la princesa Moyo, debes hacerlo por corazón, no por el hecho de demostrar a los Sabios o los Rebeldes quien eres, simplemente cree en tu instinto- me golpea en modo de juego. –Porque yo sé que lo tienes ahí dentro, sólo tiene que despertar y aclarecer tu verdadero ser.

-Tengo en mente eso Safi, pero aún me quedan dudas sobre la Resistencia, ¿porqué los familiares de los Rebeldes se tienen que reunir?- le dije tomando en cuenta que él era un Rebelde.

-Quedamos muy pocos los que éramos el grupo original de Rebeldes, la Resistencia es reagrupar esa fuerza, pero en una nueva generación de leones y leonas, creo que apoyándonos podemos solucionar los problemas de los Reinos que ha existido últimamente, terminar el trabajo que dejamos de jóvenes, y además arreglar lo que ya está suelto.

-Además de tú y mi hermano, ¿cuántos eran en los Rebeldes Safi?

-Éramos trece leones, cada uno nos enfocábamos en una zona de la sabana y solucionábamos los problemas que hubiera en ella, el gran dilema que sufrió Simba, fue que su padre fue juzgado injustamente, eso le hirió el corazón y lo corrompió hasta desear vengar la muerte de su padre, pero eso lo destruyó, por eso no quiero que sigas los pasos de tu hermano, era claro que era un buen amigo, pero fue cegado por eso.

-Entiendo, no sabía eso de mi hermano, supongo que es por eso que dices que no confundiera mis emociones ya que me podría autodestruir.

-Así es Bahari, tu hermano siempre me hablaba de ti y de que deseaba estar a tu lado en los Rebeldes algún día, supongo que ahora está feliz porque al fin te encontré y estarás a lado de personas que te guíen por los pasos que él mismo tomó.

Safi se mostraba nostálgico y un tanto triste cada vez que hablaba de mi hermano, suponía que lo consideraba su mejor amigo por la manera en cómo se dirigía de él, con respeto y cariño que le tuvo, además de que cumpliría su promesa conmigo de prueba.

La Resistencia parecía lo que mi hermano me narraba de los Rebeldes, aunque con un aspecto distinto, y era que estaba muy inestable aún, sentía una cierta debilidad y miedo al tratar asuntos sobre los Rebeldes, y creía que no estaban preparados para una pérdida tan grande como Ahadi y su Reino. Me molestaban tantas cuestiones o el caso de las pruebas, pero suponía que era para mantener el orden en la organización.

Antes de que pudiera charlar más con Safi, noté que los cuatro Sabios regresaban, para que detrás de ellos estuvieran Taka y Mufasa, ambos se notaban un poco cambiados, quizás un poco más maduros en su presencia, aunque todavía se veía el recelo de Taka sobre Mufasa. Arriba de ambos estaban los dos mayordomos reales quienes al intentar escucharlos, hablaban de la situación de su madre, la cual más tarde me enteraría que había enfermado por la escasez de agua durante el tiempo que estuvimos de camino al Santuario de los Elefantes.

-Así que continúas aquí- me saludo fríamente Mufasa, quien sólo me miraba seriamente. –Ya me contaron un poco de ti, tu hermano fue junto con mi padre uno de los revolucionarios- Mufasa parecía no tener malas intenciones conmigo, aunque su tono de voz indicara lo contrario. –Debemos trabajar juntos, ya no importa lo que ha pasado, tenemos que seguir para salvar a todos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay que olvidar el sacrificio de papá?- era Taka quien le cuestionaba a su hermano por aquel terrible trueque que hizo Ahadi por su reina e hijos.

-No Taka, papá dio su vida por el honor del reino y de todos los que se sacrificaron, no por nosotros dos ¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquilos- les dijo Haki a los príncipes quienes comenzaban a tener una riña. –Al amanecer iremos en búsqueda de la princesa y nuestra compañera Moyo, no podemos dejar más tiempo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos estuvieron a favor, cuando salga el primer rayo de sol iríamos por Moyo, me aterraba lo que le hubiera podido pasar después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, esperaba que estuviera bien… deseaba porque ella siguiera con vida. 

RESISTANCE  
PARTE IX-2  
_Amistades que matan_

-No, espera… ¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó el león a aquella doncella que se le arrojó salvajemente.

-Es porque te amo- le dijo ella, aunque la manera tan simple y sin sentimiento hizo que él dudara de ella.

-No, tú no me amas... ¿No sentías algo por Bahari?- preguntó él sobre el amorío, aunque no sabía que en realidad estaba siendo engañado por ella para que dejara de ser rehén y tuviera una relación para salvar su vida.

-He olvidado a Bahari, tú eres un verdadero guerrero- decía ella intentando sabotear la mente del ingenuo león que parecía tentado por la princesa que tenía secuestrada.

-No deberías hacerlo… no debemos seguir… Bahari es mi amigo y… él te ama- arrepentido, el animal macho sólo se alejó de la hembra para aclarar su mente, tenía mucho que pensar, además estaba analizando si lo que estaba diciendo era correcto, ya que su seriedad como guarura se estaba perdiendo. –Por favor, no me obligues a traicionar más a mi amigo.

-¿Estás diciendo que en realidad tú no querías hacer esto?- preguntó ella sobre la situación.

-Bahari y yo somos… o éramos amigos desde pequeños, siempre me trató de mostrar su amistad sin importar nada, pero yo… mírame… soy un desgraciado que quiere tener una vida mejor a costa de la felicidad de otros- el león no pudo evitar llorar, era un drama incómodo para la joven leona, ya que ella tenía otros planes, pero ahora que conocía la esencia de su secuestrador ocurrió lo que se le teme en esos casos, el identificarse con su acosador.

-Si es que tienes afecto por Bahari, ¿por qué haces eso?

-¡Quiero demostrar que puedo hacer todo solo!, estaba cansado de ser un estorbo, quería mostrar que sin Bahari yo podía conseguir muchas cosas- arrepentido, el león lanzó un zarpazo al suelo, donde quedaron marcadas sus garras en la tierra.

-Es claro que te has equivocado, pero creo que Bahari te perdonará, yo aún tengo fe en que volverá.

-No lo hará… yo no lo haría, secuestré a su amor, además traicioné su confianza sólo por un poco de atención… soy un canalla.

-Si esto no lo deseas, ¿por qué simplemente lo dejas de hacer?

-Porque… me matarían… como lo hacen con los Reinos…

-¡¿Quién?- preguntó la leona pero él no respondía nada, ahora la princesa quería saber más, tenía razones para quedarse, podía saber de quién planeo todo, sino que averiguaría un problema de su familia que la tenía preocupada. Sus planes habían cambiado, pero le preocupaba la situación, temía por su amor… temía por sus padres. -¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con los Reinos?

El león era débil en ese momento, no quería ser parte de eso más, pero tenía miedo a morir, su silencio preocupó más a ella, en verdad necesitaba escapar, y es por eso que le pediría a su guardia que la dejara ir.

-Por favor… mi padre corre peligro, ¡si en verdad quieres dejar esta vida hazlo ya!

Él se quedó pensando, pero antes que pudiera aclarar su mente, llegaría una sombría figura que atormentaría a ambos.

-Se adelantan los planes Damu… hoy mataremos a Ahadi.


	10. RESISTANCE X

Las cosas se estaban enlazando... La Resistencia me necesitaba para localizar a los Rebeldes, para encontrar a Moyo; princesa del Reino Acacia del Norte, el cual seguía en disputa con Sol Rojo, ambos presas de Laaga que deseba conquistar como lo hizo con el Rey Ahadi y su Reino.

Al día siguiente ya sentía mi cuerpo mejorado, todos ya estaban fuera del Santuario. Rafiki me despertó tocándome levemente con su bastón.

-Anda león, debemos marcharnos- me dijo con una sonrisa, parece que no tenía sentimiento de rencor o si estaba enfadado conmigo por no poder obtener a la princesa.

-Fracasé- dije sin siquiera verlo, pero él se incorporó hasta recostar su cabeza al piso para verme de lado.

-Todos nos equivocamos, inclusive yo he tenido mis errores- decía Rafiki tratando de hacerme sentirme mejor, pero cada vez que recordaba como Djur, Damu y Längta escapaban con la princesa me hacía sentir mal. -En verdad tú no sabes lo que es equivocarse realmente.

-No lo creo- inmediatamente Rafiki se puso frente de mí para contarme algo que desconocía de él.

-No, de verdad... yo me he equivocado enormemente... deja que te cuente algo...

Rafiki comenzó a narrar un relato sobre cómo es que terminó siendo parte de los Sabios, lo cual parece ser algo bastante cruel para cualquier ser vivo.

"Fue hace mucho, en realidad ya no recuerdo cuanto ha pasado desde eso. Era un joven babuino con la esperanza de tener pareja; su amada era hermosa, su pelo y ojos brillaban más que la Luna misma, hasta que de repente sin dar aviso, ella enfermó y se fue de sus manos después de veinte soles.

Estaba devastado, tenía que buscar una manera de regresarla a la vida, así que caminó varias tierras hasta buscar a los Sabios de la naturaleza, ellos le otorgaban el poder de revivir a su amada, pero con la condición de que tomara el lugar de uno de los Sabios y que él tuviera que hacerse cargo de la vida animal para toda la vida.

El valiente babuino aceptó, de inmediato al volver a su hogar pudo notar que su pareja había vuelto a la vida, he inclusive pudieron tener crías y una familia feliz, pero pasaron los años, ambos envejecieron, y su esposa lo hizo hasta que dio su último aliento de vida, al mismo tiempo que sus hijos; pronto el babuino se percató que estaba solo; todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban muertos, menos él.

El babuino regresó a la tierra de los Sabios, preguntó por qué estaba sucediendo eso; los Sabios respondieron que los guardianes de la naturaleza no mueren, tan sólo protegen la vida y la ven perecer.

Y así se dio cuenta que él se había vuelto uno de los Sabios, que ahora se quedaría en una Tierra donde el tiempo transcurre, menos él. Estaba en una prisión hasta el fin de los tiempos"  
Rafiki quedó en silencio y me miró fijamente.

-Yo he visto muchas cosas joven león, pero nunca he vuelto a ver a alguien como a quien amé- sonrió y con un profundo suspiro caminó hasta la salida de la cueva. -Vamos, debes luchar por tu princesa.

Ahí estaba Rafiki, un ser misterioso que parecía quería ayudarme, al igual que el Rey Safi.

-Muy bien muchachos, tenemos pista de parte de Rafiki que la última vez que vio a Moyo fue en Upendi, de ahí partiremos y nos dividiremos para buscarla- decía Haki quien separaba a todos en dos, mientras que él se iría a lado de Sarabi, Mufasa iría con Nadia y Taka con Abiria, lo que significaba que me quedaría con el cuarto de los Sabios; Rafiki, lo cual me reconfortaba porque era con quien me sentía más cómodo porque no me juzgaba con la mirada.

Fue un trayecto largo, los Sabios nos habían advertido antes que tardaríamos en llegar a aquella guarida donde Damu y yo habitábamos; estaba seguro que ahí estaba Moyo tenía una corazonada, aunque tardaría otros dos días para saber si mi instinto decía la verdad, no podía fallar porque muchas personas dependían de mi dirección.

-Debemos apresurarnos- dijo Rafiki preocupado. –El aire presagia que el sol se ocultará nuevamente a nuestra suerte. 

RESISTANCE  
PARTE X  
_Un Arcoiris no fue suficiente_

-Reunir a las tropas de Acacia del Norte y las forasteras de las extintas Tierras del Ocaso no fue nada fácil- decía aquel león de mirada fría, mientras una gran manada de leonas estaba detrás de este sombrío animal que tenía en su cabeza miles de formas de destruir a lo que tenía enfrente. Era el Reino de la Roca del Rey, a lo lejos parecía que tenían un enfrentamiento dos leones, pero eso al león no le interesaba, tan sólo miraba a una leona que se encontraba en lo alto de una rocas; ella era la Reina de aquel lugar y la más vulnerable para el ataque sorpresa que estaban a punto de realizar el león de melena negra y compañía.

-Mira bien Princesita, esto es lo que haremos a tu Reino sino cooperas- le dijo a la doncella que se encontraba rodeada de otras leonas como ella, pero con un aspecto imponente, parecían de verdad guerreras a lado de la delicada joven que era ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi padre?- preguntó ella desesperada.

-Su poder… y ahora mismo serás testigo de que nosotros no estamos jugando- como un relámpago todas las leonas se movilizaron sigilosas después de ver que aquella Reina se alejaba de la multitud que rodeaba a la Roca del Rey.

La princesa empezó a preocuparse porque vería la extinción de otro reino, se sentía impotente por tener a cuatro leonas vigilando sus movimientos, mientras que los cuatro leones que se autonombraban "Los Rebeldes" veían como buitres a punto de arrancarle la piel a su presa.  
-¡Bahari!- la doncella de inmediato reconoció que su héroe estaba junto a un ave de color verde.

-¿Qué?- dijo aquel maligno animal de melena despeinada, sus ojos se abrieron de modo sorpresivo, estaba extasiado, parecía como si el destino le hubiera regalado esa oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. -¡De acuerdo!, Längta, Djur… quédense aquí hasta que les dé la orden para atacar… y ustedes mis guardianas no dejen escapar a la princesa Moyo, debo arreglar unas cuentas pendientes con ese infeliz.

-¡Si mi Rey Laaga!- le contestaron ellas, mientras él alzaba su ego aún más por aquellas palabras, seguro iba al ataque de otro león que respondí con el nombre de Bahari.

-¡No!- gritó la princesa fuertemente, mirando a todos lados de aquel próximo campo de batalla que cada vez era adueñado por leonas de color marrón, lo que significaba que la emboscada de Los Rebeldes estaba dando resultado, el golpe sorpresa había resultado un éxito. –Damu por favor… yo sé que tú no eres como ellos… ayúdame, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos atrás?- le insistía continuamente la princesa Moyo a Damu, él tan sólo la ignoraba, pero dentro de él sentía que se pudría su corazón de vergüenza.

La batalla entre Laaga el líder de los Rebeldes y Bahari había comenzado, las leonas que hacían guardia de la princesa reían por cada lamento que tenía Moyo. Damu cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver un acto del cual se declaraba culpable, su amigo estaba siendo golpeado por su jefe, mientras sus compañeros soltaban insultos a su viejo camarada.

-Ese Bahari no era más que un cobarde, ¿no es así Damu?- le preguntó el Rebelde Djur, un león mitad tigre que tiraba pestes al amigo de Damu.

-Sí… un cobarde, ¡me dan ganas de destazarlo con mis garras!- decía el impulsivo de Längta que le gritaba traidor a Bahari, quien recibía todo el odio de Laaga.

-¡Basta!- gritó Damu a sus compañeros, mientras ellos lo veían preguntándose sobre su actitud, Damu permanecía con la mirada baja, inclusive se le llegó a notar unas gotas caerle del rostro y eran muy distintas a las que el cielo dejaba caer en ese momento, aquellas lágrimas caían de su corazón. –No quiero ser parte de esto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Damu?, desde que Bahari dejó el grupo te comportas muy extraño- Djur comenzaba a notar que Damu estaba en discordia a las decisiones de los Rebeldes ,así que Djur con un tono agresivo le hizo entender a Damu que tenía sólo dos opciones para seguir con vida. –Me tiene harta tu actitud de bebito, dijiste que ya te ibas a comportar como todo un Rebelde, así que mantente firme a tu decisión, si quieres irte con tu amiguito le diré a Laaga para que se cobre con la familia de ambos.

"¿La familia de ambos?" se preguntaba la princesa Moyo al escuchar eso, tal vez esa era la amenaza que le había contado Damu.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo… si quiero irme de los Rebeldes se lo haré saber a Laaga- respondió un poco tímido Damu, quien evitaba verle a los ojos al gran Djur.

-¿Mejor porque no arreglamos eso ya?, ¡cobarde!- le gritó Djur para después soltar un gran rugido. –Es increíble que hasta para engañar a tu amigo seas malo.

-Es cierto, ¡es patético!- le seguía Längta burlándose de Damu.

-Ahora no tienes a nadie quien te proteja Damu, fue un error el dejar que tu único protector se fuera- cada palabra que le decía Djur le parecía una pesadilla a Damu, él sabía que todo lo que Djur le encaraba era verdad, pero tenía que permanecer firme para no terminar muerto.

Al ver el trato hostigador que recibía Damu, la princesa Moyo no pudo evitar gritar para detener esa injusticia.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- la princesa Moyo sintió pena por Damu, ella se interpuso entre el feroz Djur y el pobre Damu. –Es suficiente, es increíble que aun cuando él está de su lado quieran hacerle daño… Bahari tenía razón, los Rebeldes son una sociedad corrupta en la que todos tratan de alimentarse de todos.

-Infeliz- gruñó Djur, pero antes de que levantara su garra para atacar a la princesa Moyo, as leonas que la cuidaban empujaron a Djur para que fallara su golpe, ellas sabía que si la princesa se mantenía en vida la recompensa sería grande.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?- preguntó alterada una de las leonas a Djur. -¿Te crees muy rudo acaso?... deberías saber que la princesa debe estar en vida para el chantaje con su padre.  
-¡Cállate!- dijo otra de las centinelas.

Moyo había comprendido todo, Laaga y los Rebeldes estaban usándola para que llegaran al Reino de Acacia del Sur, como lo que estaba sucediendo en la Roca del Rey; Moyo volteó a ver qué había pasado con Bahari, pero él ya estaba tendido en la tierra. Todos debajo de la tormenta donde no había rastro de esperanza. Las leonas que acompañaban a Laaga habían terminado con todas las tropas del Reino de la Roca del Rey, y uno de los príncipes; Mufasa quien era amigo de la princesa se encontraba junto a su padre; ambos fueron obligados a ir a la gran entrada de la gigantesca roca inclinada, todos inclusive Bahari que por ayuda de una leona que tenía apariencia de mayor edad que las demás lo ayudaban a llegar junto al príncipe Mufasa, Laaga y los demás.

-Es nuestra llamada Längta- decía aquel imponente ligre Djur, que se arrojó hacia la lucha junto a Längta, ambos cargados de ira, hambrientos de poder y saborear esa dicha que tanto les tenía sometidos la vida misma.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntaba Damu, su cabeza daba vueltas hasta ser un torbellino, pero no podía asimilar una respuesta para resolver el problema, inclusive en su catástrofe mental ideaba una fantasía en la que rescataba a su amigo y ayudaba a la doncella Moyo para liberar a su padre de la presión; Damu soñaba con la solución de sus problemas, pero era demasiado cobarde para actuar, demasiado ciego para ver que la sangre que corría en la tierra era verdadera.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó Moyo a Damu, el cual se dirigía al gran mar de almas perdidas en una batalla en la que sólo el hambre de poder gana. Moyo trató de detener a Damu, pero era tarde, él corría enérgicamente para cuestionar a Laaga de sus acciones, tenía una deuda con su amigo Bahari.

A pesar de las cosas que habían sucedido, Damu se daba cuenta que no podía engañarse, en realidad él deseaba al igual que los otros el poder; tanto tiempo había pasado que ya se había olvidado de lo que eran los Rebeldes en realidad, tan sólo deseaba tocar la gloria para darle a su madre un poco de orgullo, quería saldar su cuenta con ella por su muerte.

Cada paso que daba Damu se imaginaba a su amigo Bahari junto a él, creciendo juntos, riendo, llorando, preocupándose el uno del otro, pero del otro lado Damu era seducido por el tener un título, por dejar de ser el segundo en todo, era un león independiente con la fuerza para rugir sus ideales al mundo; era él con su manada en la cima de todos. Se acabó la amistad, la fraternidad, la unión, era Damu abandonando a su amigo por la gula.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?- gritó fuertemente Damu para que antes de dar un paso más, se dejara caer derrotado como muestra de todos sus esfuerzos de poder sobresalir de todos y vencerse por a sí mismo. –Madre... quiero que estés conmigo.

Y es que para Damu su madre era todo, el día en que la vio partir sintió como si se le hubiera arrancado parte de su cuerpo; sentirse incompleto era lo que hacía que Damu no tuviera claras sus decisiones.

De inmediato las leonas que vigilaban los movimientos de la princesa Moyo y de Damu les ordenaron seguirlas, al parecer ellas tenían medido el tiempo en que sucedería el altercado entre el reino de la Roca del Rey.

Al principio tanto Moyo como Damu se quedaron quietos sin saber que sucedía, hasta que una de las leonas guardianes soltó un gruñido y les gritó a ambos.

-¡Muévanse!, Laaga los está esperando- todo parecía estar planeado desde antes, algo le incomodaba a Damu, dentro de si se sabía que Laaga llevaba tiempo organizando el movimiento de aquel día, pero sin duda una cosa lo tenía inquieto.

Las leonas guiaban a Moyo y Damu a la misma cueva en donde habían entrado Laaga y su grupo. Moyo se entristecía al ver como las leonas del Reino de Ahadi habían caído, el ataque sorpresa había funcionado, lo cual a Damu lo ponía nervioso. "¿Ahora qué hará?" se preguntaba él.

Al entrar, Laaga tenía recostado a Bahari en una esquina del lugar, parecía inconsciente, las leonas guerreras estaban detrás de él, pero una de ellas sobresalía y Damu sabía que era la madre de Bahari, quien era guardiana de la tribu de las leonas de las lejanías. "¿Será posible?" pensaba Damu. "¿Acaso convenció a la madre de Bahari para que entregara todas sus tropas y aliarse a él?".

-Bienvenidos mis queridos reyes de esta sucia roca- dijo Laaga mientras reía. Damu y Moyo veían a su alrededor donde se podía ver a los príncipes Taka y Mufasa quienes eran vigilados por Längta y Djur, los otros secuaces de Laaga. Todo tenía un toque siniestro, los gemidos de dolor del Rey Ahadi eran escalofriantes mientras todas las leonas detrás de Laaga reían sin control.

-Laaga, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?- preguntó temeroso Damu, mientras Moyo se ocultaba detrás de él.

-Princesa Moyo, no se oculte, quiero ver su lindo rostro- cuando dijo eso Laaga, Moyo se sintió ofendida y empezó a reclamarle por qué hacía todas esas acciones.

-¡Estoy harta!, ¡Tú y tus seguidores son causantes de tanta miseria en los reinos!, ¡tú eres el que destuye por poder!, pero te diré algo, hay quienes hacen cosas buenas, y que seguirán haciéndolas hasta verte caer.

Laaga empezó a reír con más fuerza. –Princesita, todos los demás ya cayeron, ahora no hay nadie que me pueda vencer- se acercó a ella y rápidamente volteó a ver a Damu. -Preparen a la princesa y a Damu y llévenlos a Upendi, ahora entregarán su amor a los grandes Reyes.

-¿Y crees que dejaré que sigas con tus planes Laaga?- decía Moyo, quien esperaba que Damu la ayudara a enfrentarlo, pero tan solo quedaba quieto sin decir una palabra.

-Si no haces lo que digo tu padre y toda tu familia pagará muy caro- se volteó Laaga y con un rugido un grupo de leonas rodearon a la princesa y a Damu.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?, ¡Quiero verlo!- gritaba desesperada mientras las leonas la embestían para que caminara y las siguiera.

-Princesa… si usted actúa como le diga, le daré a su padre… ahora solo quiero que se vuelva reina de estas tierras junto a Damu… no les será difícil ser pareja… ya han convivido un tiempo juntos- terminó con una carcajada mientras las leonas empujaban a Moyo y a Damu a la salida, el joven león no decía nada, tan solo miraba a su amigo con los ojos cerrados, lamentaba que no pudiera hacer nada por él, ni por sí mismo.

-¿Qué sucede Rafiki?- le pregunté por su reacción.

-Hay que correr, ya sé dónde está tu princesa.


	11. RESISTANCE X2

**RESISTANCE**

** X-2 SCAR**

Mi vida no la planee, mucho menos quise ser una especie de renegado en mi familia. Tenía tanto tiempo en soledad, es por eso que quizás me formé como era. Con una cicatriz en el corazón.

Mi familia real era el centro de atención entre todos mis conocidos, pero yo era distinguido como "el adoptado del Rey" todo el tiempo soportando ese término hasta que mi juventud me dio para investigar más allá de esa etiqueta que cargaba en mi piel.

-Debes ser muy afortunado- me decía uno de mis amigos con quien jugaba en las praderas. -Ser hijo de un Rey te debe de dar todas las facilidades- yo obviamente me reía de lo que él me decía ya que no tenía idea de lo que significaba ser parte de una familia con renombre, mucho menos ser reconocido por no pertenecer oficialmente a ese linaje y ser un añadido entre ellos.

-No digas eso, yo no sé cómo es que el Rey me escogió como un hijo suyo- le decía mientras me creía una mentira, yo no era adoptado, pero algo me obligaba a seguir esa vil excusa para que mi padre no fuera juzgado y después hubiera una disputa con mi hermano Mufasa.

¿Quién era Mufasa?... no era más que otro obstáculo en mi vida... aunque para ser franco en un principio no lo fue, cuando eres pequeño no le das importancia al poder, a la gloria ni a ninguna de esas banalidades por las que se rige el mundo, a decir verdad siempre he pensado en quedarme joven, porque así ignoras todo ese sufrimiento del que te enfrentas cuando creces. Probablemente fue eso lo que me hizo apartarme de mi hermano Mufasa.

-¡Mufasa apresúrate!- le gritaba a mi hermano mientras jugábamos carreras a cercanías del Reino, siempre lo hacíamos cuando éramos aún unos cachorros.

-¡Espera Taka!- me decía casi jadeando de cansancio. -Eres muy rápido... vaya creo que ya sé porque te dicen la el león bólido por aquí- reía mientras tomaba aire para lanzarse al ataque contra mí, por supuesto todo era un juego, era muy normal entre nuestra edad ese tipo de peleas, aunque algunos decían que ahí se mediría la fuerza del león más fuerte en su madurez. Jamás creía eso, mi hermano era bueno para esas riñas, aunque por alguna razón sentía que siempre me dejaba ganar, eso me enfurecía porque sabía que no demostraba su verdadera fuerza.

Mientras crecíamos, los juegos se hacían más agresivos, ya dolían los golpes y rasguños, aunque seguía siendo parte de nuestro ritual de hermanos. Ya comparábamos la fuerza de cada quien, además nuestro padre ya veía aquellos combates, pero mi madre parecía preocupada cada vez que le hacíamos más daño al contrario. Inclusive ya empezábamos a retar a algunos leones jóvenes que crecieron a la par de nosotros, estábamos sacando ese ser salvaje del cual yo disfrutaba, aunque a mi padre Ahadi no le parecía que yo ganara más peleas que Mufasa, por lo tanto empezó a obligarme a quedarme con mi madre, para ayudarla, en mi sangre fluía un guerrero del cual poco a poco se fue extinguiendo por culpa de esa limitación de mis capacidades. Inclusive Mufasa llegó a verme llorar por aquella necesidad de ser algo que ya no volvería a ser nunca más.

-Eres muy peligroso, juegas muy rudo con los demás- eran las palabras de mi padre Ahadi, las cuales no entendía. Si era su hijo debía permitirme crecer... ¿o solo por ser parte de su mentira tenía que limitarme?

De pronto empecé a notar que mi padre no sólo le dejaba hacer lo que le plazca mi hermano, sino que también lo instruía para tener mejor técnicas de batalla, para seguir ejercitándose, inclusive lo ayudó para su primer rugido, cosas así que un padre debía dejarle en la memoria de sus hijos, pero no tuve eso por miedo de que lo juzgaran por tener otro hijo en la familia. Mi madre Uru siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome para que ignorara mi alrededor, pero era muy tarde, ella sabía que lo que hacía mi padre era injusto inclusive llegué a verlos pelear por esa decisión.

Cada noche salía a mirar las estrellas con la esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero no había nada, algo me decía: Ríndete, pero otra parte de mi gritaba: Lucha.

Y aquella pregunta se respondió un día que fui a pasear solo mientras seguía a mi padre y a Mufasa a escondidas, era otro de esas caminatas para mostrarle el Reino, pero yo perdí el rumbo y me seguí hasta una parte verdosa la cual había ignorado porque no tenía la sabiduría que mi padre le propiciaba a mi hermano.

-¡Mira eso Banzai!- escuché en el largo pastizal dorado, mientras los largos árboles se movían, yo trataba de buscar de donde había escuchado esa voz, parecía que estaba muy cerca, pero por más que daba vueltas en mi lugar no encontraba de donde había prevenido esa voz.

-¡Un león!- gritó de nuevo aquella voz. -Oh, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse chicos, apenas es un cachorro.

-Lo sé Shenzi, pero eso significa que su familia está cerca- dijo ahora alguien más, al parecer era un trío de animales que me veían ya que se escuchó una risa tonta junto a la charla, pero no sabía de donde podían verme, así que traté de ocultarme entre la hierba para que no me encontraran, hasta que di varios pasos atrás y choque con lo que parecía una hiena joven.

-Oh, hola amiguito, ¿te perdiste?- me dijo una hiena con sus ojos saltones amarillos con un pelaje gris oscuro, las tres tenían un mechón en la cabeza de color negro, pero uno distinto en cada una, la hembra tenía el más largo mechón, mientras que los machos apenas si tenían unos cuantos pelos en la cabeza. En su lomo crecía un largo pelaje negro en punta. Tenían unas manchas oscuras en su cuerpo. En las puntas de las patas su pelaje se volvía oscuro mezclado con el color de la tierra marrón. -¿Qué te quedas viendo?, ¿acaso te damos miedo?- al decir eso las tres hienas empezaron a reír.

-No es eso, sólo que jamás había visto animales como ustedes... creo mi padre me dijo que eran hie... hien- antes de terminar las hienas me interrumpieron para presentarse.

-Hienas- ríe la joven del grupo. -Él es Banzai- lo señala con su pata a quien estaba mordisqueando a su amigo quien sólo reía de la situación. -¡Banzai!

-¿Qué?- respondió soltando a la otra hiena que parecía que moría de un ataque de risa.

-¡Deja de morder a Ed!- le ordenó la hiena mientras se acercaba a él y lo golpeaba con su pata en la cabeza.

-Pero... ¡tengo hambre!- dijo Banzai quien recibió otro golpe de la hiena que parecía enfurecida.

-Oh... lo siento yo soy Shenzi, la única inteligente cuidando a ese par de tontos- voltee a verlos y parecía que Banzai seguía intentando comer a su amigo a mordidas.

Yo no pude aguantar la risa por aquel grupo tan peculiar, lo cual a los tres los dejó en duda.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es divertido?- me preguntó Shenzi.

-Pues... ustedes- y volví a reír.

-¿Se supone que hacemos algo gracioso?- le preguntó Banzai a Shenzi, quien me miró molesta por mi actitud.

-Oye si mi amigo dice que tiene hambre es en serio, de verdad tenemos hambre, no hemos comido en días enteros, no sé qué tiene de gracioso para ti.

-De acuerdo, lo siento no sabía eso, pero bueno, ¿por qué no han comido?, ¿acaso no hay comida en su Reino?- solté la pregunta equivocada, yo no sabía dos cosas de las hienas, en primer lugar no tienen reino porque ellas son excluidas en cavernas o en pequeños grupos, segundo no tienen dónde comer ya que hay depredadores a la orden, en realidad ellas eran la comida, ellas sólo se alimentaban cuando estaban en un grupo considerable, pero en aquellos casos debían esperar mucho tiempo o terminando comiendo los restos de otros, por lo tanto su alimento era un poco más difícil que a los leones que sólo salíamos a cazar y listo, la diferencia de peso y tamaño es abismal.

-¡Oye niño!... es en serio que tengo hambre- me dijo Banzai tocándose su panza que rugía constantemente.

-Si... la verdad es que llevamos buscando ayuda para que nos propiciaran un poco de alimento y queríamos saber si por casualidad- decía Shenzi de manera que me pudiera convencer, la verdad no veía nada de malo el que ayudara a otros, mi madre decía que tenía que ayudar a quien más lo necesitaba, darles un poco de nuestra recolección que llevaban las leonas a mi hogar no era nada malo, así que cada semana me encontraba con aquellas hienas para darles una ración. A cambio ellas me daban información del Reino y sus alrededores, al mismo tiempo que me decían dónde estaría mi papá para poder llegar a tiempo sin que me descubriera.

Todo iría bien hasta el momento en que la comida para los leones también empezó a escasear, y la demanda del Reino era mayor así que las visitas de las hienas tenían que ser muy minuciosas para que mi padre no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía con la comida, pero Tale se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo, además de la amistad que me estaba formando con las hienas, así que le informó a mi padre lo ocurrido y esa noche quise olvidar ser parte de todo lo que involucraba a esa familia, la cual ni siquiera admitía que yo era parte de ella.

-Taka... estoy enterado de lo que has hecho- era la voz de mi padre, profunda e imponente, a todos intimidaba su apariencia y tamaño. -Creo hijo...

-No me llames hijo- le dije en voz baja y sin verle a los ojos, aún era joven, pero mi presencia como príncipe ya la hacía notar al ir a la contraria de mi padre.

-No estoy para tus tonterías Taka, ¿sabes lo que acabas de ocasionar?- me gritó y me mencionó sobre lo que ocasionó la escasez de comida en el Reino, pero yo aún no podía creer que tres hienas habían acabado en tan sólo unos días con la comida. -¡Mírame Taka!- me gritó exigiéndome que le tomara atención, pero yo trataba de ignorarlo.

-¡Tú nunca me haces caso!, ¿por qué tengo que hacerte caso a ti?- le dije comenzando a llorar, me dolía hablarle así a mi padre, pero él tan sólo permanecía callado cuando le reclamaba cosas así.

-Te he dado hogar, comida y el cariño que una manada puede propiciarte, ¿por qué insistes en que no te doy nada?- me dijo, pero eso me hizo sentir peor, mi padre tan sólo me satisfacía para callarme, pero no para verme feliz.

-Te odio- y así le dije una frase que me quemaba la garganta el decírsela, pero no me arrepentiría después de que mi padre alzara su garra y me golpeara en el rostro.

-¡Eres un insensato!- sus garras se enterraron y rasgaron mi ojo izquierdo, pero no sangraba, era un dolor seco que ardía demasiado, lo cual me hacía regar más lágrimas por la acción de mi padre. –Aún eres un niño, no tienes idea de la carga que significa ser un rey Taka, ¡no todo trata de ti y si no te he prestado atención es porque estoy ocupado!- me gritó para después voltearse e irse hacia un manantial el cual acostumbraba para meditar las cosas. Ni siquiera me pidió perdón, yo tan sólo corrí junto a mi madre para contarle lo que había pasado, ella siempre me escucharía y sabría que tenía razón.

Aquella rasgada se volvería parte de mi identidad que no olvidaría, mi cicatriz que simbolizaría todo el sufrimiento que mi propia familia había causado, que cargaré para mostrarles a los demás que aún permanezca con las heridas abiertas, mi corazón es el que ardería porque mi interior busca esa felicidad interior, ese lugar donde seré uno más con todos y no por un título. Esa cicatriz era yo a gritos en mi piel. Le mostraría a todos los que me vieron crecer mi verdadera piel, que está debajo de mí. Ésa que mi padre siempre quise que viera.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre se iba del Reino, al parecer en búsqueda de algo importante, pero serían unos días, mi madre en parte estaba complacida con que se fuera porque después de lo que me había hecho, no podía ni verlo a los ojos de la rabia que sentía. Mi hermano Mufasa se enfurecía porque pensaba que era mi culpa el que se fuera, pero yo no tenía que darle explicaciones a él, no entendería ni creería que nuestro padre el cual lo trata como el Nuevo Rey, sea capaz de atacar a su propio hijo.

Durante ese tiempo mi hermano y yo volvimos a pasar juntos, pero esta vez se notaba la distancia entre ambos. Pero gracias a las hienas yo ya conocía los alrededores del Reino, cosa que a Mufasa se le prohibía para que no se involucrara con demás reinos, ese día conocería a una de las razones por la que mi búsqueda por la felicidad se volvió constante, perseverar era de las cosas que tenía que hacer para mantenerme estable. Pensé que olvidar todo lo que me afectaba, lo de mi padre, mi hermano y mi situación en la que era parte de una mentira.

-¡Ayuda!- gritaba alguien de voz femenino a lo lejos de donde estaba. Yo me la pasaba investigando mis alrededores, hasta que escuché esos gritos pidiendo socorro. -¡Por favor alguien!- en ese momento estaba cerca de un pantano profundo, lo cual vino a mi mente el como una cría de jirafa fue atrapada por aquel fangoso lugar, pensé que alguien más había sufrido lo mismo así que corrí hacia el pantano que tenía cerca de mí y acercándome lentamente para no caer, avisté a una leona joven, que por su apariencia parecía rondar por mi edad.

La leona sacudía sus patas desesperadamente en busca de poder salir, pero unas ramas dentro del pantano la impedían nadar a la orilla. Se estaban haciendo nubes de polvo por la manera que el agua se agitaba y golpeaba la tierra, al mismo tiempo que esto creaba más lodo, haciendo más extensa la distancia entre la joven leona para su salida.

-¡Espera un momento!, ¡voy por ayuda!- era lo único que podía hacer ya que mi madre me había dicho que si alguien estaba en peligro debía pedir ayuda a un mayor. Volteé a todos lados, pero no encontré a nadie capaz de ayudar, lo pensé por un segundo, pero la leona seguía gritando, no podía salir huyendo de la situación así que corrí y me lancé al pantano para poder ayudarla, aunque al principio parecía lo contrario.

El pantano definitivamente estaba profundo, mi cuerpo completo estaba hundido bajo el agua, se sentía viscosa, además parecía que las plantas se adherían al pelaje. El sol también me agotaba más y era la primera vez que nadaba, pero debía permanecer tranquilo como el padre de aquella jirafa que logró rescatarla.

-Relájate, ya me estoy acercando- le dije para intentar calmarla, pero ella permanecía nerviosa, además el agua ya le llegaba a su rostro, lo cual me preocupaba aún más. En ese momento intente sumergirme, pero las plantas que estaban debajo parecía que me impulsaban a la superficie, pero al mismo tiempo se enredaban en mis patas. Yo con unos simples pataleos logré liberarme de ellas, pero aún sentía que las hojas se adherían a mi piel y por alguna razón hacían torpe mi nado.

De repente no escuché su voz, y en un intento más para sumergirme, logré permanecer bajo el agua aguantando mi respiración, abrí los ojos bajo el agua, el ambiente era verdoso y oscuro, con tonos grisáceos y con un tapiz de vegetación que estaba viviendo en ese hábitat. Una corriente me succionaba, pero yo seguí pataleando hasta poder avistar a aquella leona que estaba a punto de tocar el fondo del pantano. La luz que llegaba del sol a la profundidad me ayudaba para guiarme.

Mi cuerpo estaba necesitando aire, así que me apresuré por llegar al fondo. Ahí sentí una gran presión para poder patalear, inclusive sentía como de repente mi cuerpo era impulsado hacia arriba. Y como si estuviera empujando algo, seguí yendo contra corriente, tratando de evitar las enredaderas y las grandes plantas que se abrazaban a mí.

Ese último esfuerzo ayudó a que pudiera acercarme a la leona que ya había tocado fondo, formando una polvareda en el agua, lo cual me llegó a afectar la vista, pero aun así ya estaba cerca. La traté de tomar con mi hocico y jalar su cola, pero una rama se había atorado en mi pata trasera. Debido a eso alcé mi pata derecha para tomar su cola y con mi boca la tomaría para que el agua me impulsara junto a ella. Primero tomé su cola con mi garra, aunque fue difícil ya que seguía atorado. Para cuando la pude tomar el pantano parecía que nos quería fuera de él, así que las plantas me sujetaron, pero jalaban y así pude liberarme, aunque el peso de ambos dificultaba el que pudiéramos subir a la superficie.

Una vez afuera tomé un gran respiro, mi cuerpo estaba completamente empapado, lo cual me hacía pesado el caminar, pero tenía que seguir para salvar a aquella leona que permanecía inconsciente. Me preocupé, mientras la arrastraba para que se alejara del agua. Seguía agitado, mi aliento acelerado y la situación me mantenían en un estrés que llegaba a darme demasiada presión, ahora yo no sabía que hacer ya que la leona permanecía con los ojos cerrados, por más que le hablaba no me respondía, lo cual me daba miedo, algo claramente no estaba haciendo bien.

En ese momento recordé lo que el padre de la jirafa había hecho para que su hija recobrara la consciencia. Entonces mis recuerdos me dieron la respuesta. Un acto un poco extraño en donde acercaba su boca y soplaba dentro de ella. Probablemente esté mal, pero era mejor que no hacer nada, así que inmediatamente me acerqué a ella, con un poco de dudas y tratando de no hacer algo mal, me acerqué a su rostro y abrí su boca, me sentí raro por un momento, olvidando lo que tenía que hacer, pero antes de que soltara aire dentro de ella, sentí como su boca se movía y sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa.

Ella gritaba aunque por mi boca se lo impedía, así que nos separamos y ella soltó un grito que inclusive asustó a los suricatos que estaban por ahí.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- alarmada, dio pasos atrás y nuevamente cayó al agua, pero esta vez estaba más cerca de la orilla, por lo que en un segundo se volvió a levantar y se incorporó hacia la tierra, llenándose de lodo todo su cuerpo. Yo no pude evitar reír, pero ella no parecía muy contenta.

-¿De qué te ríes tonto?- al decir eso la joven leona, se molestó y pidió explicaciones al respecto. -¡¿Qué estabas haciéndome antes?

-¡Te salvé la vida!- le grité para que entendiera lo que había pasado.

-¿Tú me salvaste?, pensé que te habías ido a buscar ayuda… no sé qué decir- ahora ella estaba sonrojada, algo que no entendía del sexo femenino era como cambiaban de sentimientos rápidamente.

-Un gracias estaría bien- le dije porque ya me había molestado que tomara tan insignificante que la salvaje.

-Lo siento, es que… bueno… tienes razón… muchas gracias- lo dijo con una ternura que me conmovió profundamente, y aunque ella estuviera envuelta en lodo, de alguna manera sus ojos verdes me gustaban, jamás me había fijado en una leona de esa manera, era un sentimiento muy extraño. –Bueno… me tengo que ir, porque si mi padre me encuentra aquí se molestará- río y como si no hubiera pasado nada… corrió para regresar con su familia, pero antes regresó para decirme algo más. –Oye… me llamo Sarabi… ¿y tú?- me quedé pensando un momento… pero no salían palabras así que ella se adelantó y dijo. -¡Ah ya sé!, te llamaré Scar.

-¿Scar?- pregunté por su palabra.

-Sí, por tu cicatriz… te hace ver… fuerte- al decirme eso sonreí. –Muy bien, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo.

Y se fue. Estaba pensando en lo que había hecho por ella, pero lo que hizo por mí era mucho más, y era su amistad. Nos seguimos viendo durante mucho tiempo, inclusive ya cuando dejamos de ser jóvenes, prácticamente había crecido a su lado. Cada dos días la veía y todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, trataba de disfrutar cada minuto, inclusive una vez mi hermano trató de seguirnos, pero obviamente él no sabía dónde quedaba nuestro lugar especial. Toda esa alegría opacaba todo lo del pasado, inclusive ya no me importaba si mi padre le daba más atención a Mufasa, ya no me importaba mientras estuviera con ella, porque Sarabi inclusive notaba que mi melena ya estaba creciendo, tomaba en cuenta cada palabra que le decía, pero no quería admitir ese sentimiento que ya me había explicado ella; amor. ¿Pero qué era el amor?, ¿inclusive una persona como yo podía amar?, eso me cuestionaba cada que la veía.

Algunas veces inclusive me imaginaba el hecho de que éramos pareja y teníamos una manada, si mi familia no me admitía como rey, yo haría mi propia historia en otro lugar alejado de todo.

Hasta que un día ella llegó llorando a aquel lugar, yo en cambio tenía mi idea para huir y crear nuestra manada, pero en ese momento ella no tenía ánimos para soñar despierta. Su padre había fallecido.

-¿Cómo pasó?- le pregunté, pero ella no respondía, hasta que se arrojó hacia mí ahogada en su llanto, yo en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, me sentía raro, no había palabras, todo estaba en silencio.

-Fueron los Rebeldes- me dijo casi gritando de dolor. –Lo atacaron en emboscada, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de pedir clemencia- yo ya había escuchado de esos Rebeldes, al parecer era un grupo de leones jóvenes que tomaban justicia y tomaban territorios para ampliar su poder. En ese momento no quise decir nada porque yo en lo personal había tomado una admiración por los Rebeldes, aunque jamás había pensado que ellos comenzarían a atacar a miembros de la realeza.

-Tenemos que irnos- le susurré al oído, pero ella quedó perpleja por mis palabras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te estoy diciendo que…

-Escuché lo que dijiste Scar, pero no puedo creer que en el momento que estoy pasando te pongas a pensar en eso… no estoy preparada ahora te lo he dicho… ¡mi padre me ha dejado!- gritó con furia. –Malditos Rebeldes… me separaron de mi única familia… debo de ir con los Sabios… ellos me ayudarán para que pueda vencer a los Rebeldes.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿derrotar a los Rebeldes?... ¿estás pensando lo que dices?... ellos son unos mercenarios, no pueden ser vencidos tan fácilmente y menos tú sola… ¡no lo permitiré!, ¡iré contigo si es así!

-No Scar… yo iré sola… es mi padre y yo debo luchar por él, por favor prométeme que no me seguirás…

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?, llevamos varios años juntos, ¿sólo vienes y me dices adiós?

-Sé que es precipitado, pero quiero resolver esto sola Scar… por favor… cree en mí, es lo que más necesito ahora, por favor espera por mí- aunque ella seguía llorando, no quise seguir su estado, porque sabía que no serviría, pero el adiós era doloroso, aunque por alguna razón, sabía que todo era un hasta luego.

Y un adiós trae una bienvenida, o quizás un mal recuerdo. Mi padre volvió después de su larga ausencia, cuando pensaba que todo estaba peor, mi padre empezó la iniciación de mi hermano para cazar, ya nada podía empeorar más.

Los días sin Sarabi eran eternos y vacíos, pronto todo el tiempo era revivir esos días a su lado y mirar el cielo en búsqueda de ella, pero pronto recordé algo que ella misma me dijo sobre mi situación con mi padre. "Hazlo tú mismo" esa frase estaba en mi cabeza todo el tiempo mientras yo intentaba cazar animales, aunque fracasaba, sentía que esa era la única forma de seguir adelante, fallando era la manera de mejorar. Yo no me alimentaba de lo que cazaba Mufasa, sino de lo que yo podía recolectar, que eran animales de pequeño tamaño, pero para mí eso me llenaba más que todo lo que llevaba al reino Mufasa, pero ese sentimiento de rencor y furia volvía cada que veía a lo veía triunfar. Todas las leonas del reino estaban locas por él, al igual que de otros reinos, estaba enfermo de escuchar todo el tiempo su nombre, que para todo era él, y el inútil era yo. Estaba enloqueciendo, más porque tenía la prueba en mi rostro de que yo era una broma de mi familia, un ser abandonado que sólo era arrumbado junto a las memorias del olvido.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya podía cazar pequeñas crías, me dispuse a cazar unos antílopes que estaban a cercanías del reino, eran de color grisáceo y parecían distraídos. Tomé la iniciativa y sigilosamente me arrastré para poder cazar por lo menos a uno, iba a ser mi más grande presa, pero antes de que me lanzara al ataque, escuché una voz irritante y chillona.

-¡Principe no lo haga!- era mi mayordomo real; Tale. Un pájaro de color verde que llegó junto a su hermano Zazú enviados por los Sabios para cuidar de Mufasa y yo. En un principio Tale era en ese momento el único en la familia que sabía cómo me sentía realmente detrás de todo, aunque después esas cosas cambiaron una vez que me enteré que le contaba todo a mi padre Ahadi. En ese momento me preguntaba, ¿en quién podía confiar?

-¡Cállate!, ¿qué no ves que estoy casando?- le dije al ave molesta que seguía revoloteando arriba de mí.

-Lo siento su alteza, pero pienso que es peligroso para usted.

-Yo decidiré que es peligroso para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Pero príncipe!- insistía Tale, pero en ese momento empecé a ignorarlo y me lancé a los antílopes. Después de eso mi mente se puso en blanco. Después desperté y me levanté rápidamente, miré a ambos lados, pero tan sólo miré a un león de melena negra y ojos azul-verdoso, con melena corta, parecía que reía, pero yo sólo pregunté:

-¿Dónde están?- pregunté, pero nadie me respondía.

-¿Quiénes su alteza?- dijo Tale, pero no entendía todavía lo que había pasado.

-Los antílopes, ¿dónde se fueron?- el otro león siguió riéndose, quería saber que era lo gracioso así que no dudé en preguntar. -¿Qué… quién eres tú?- pero él seguía ignorándome y continuando divertido. -¡Oye te estoy hablando!- grité desesperado y lancé un pequeño gruñido que me hizo avergonzarme de mí, mi rugido aún no lo había descubierto.

-¿Cómo osa burlarse del príncipe Taka en Tierras del Reino?- indignado, Tale ya se había molestado por la actitud de aquel león, pero yo ya había comprendido que era una vez que empezó a hablar de "los príncipes" como seres ineptos.

-Déjalo Tale, es clásico de un Rebelde- al decirle a Tale que él era un Rebelde, él se alarmó, pero el otro león pareció tranquilo, hasta que empecé a hablar de los Rebeldes. –Ellos intentan sabotear al reino para imponer sus propias reglas, porque les parecen injustas las ya propuestas- en realidad sabía eso porque yo ya había visto varias reuniones a escondidas, pero antes de que siguiera hablando de los Rebeldes, mi padre llegaría con su arrogancia a pretender ser superior a todos.

-Y tú cachorro, ¿qué se te ofrece?- le preguntó mi padre a aquel Rebelde, él estaba diciendo que me había salvado de aquellos antílopes que me habían golpeado.

-¿Salvarlo dices?... pero mi hijo tiene mi sangre de guerrero, es absurdo que digas que no puede con un antílope, ¿acaso te burlas de mi hijo?- cada vez que decía mi padre "mi hijo" sentía que me clavaban una espina en mi corazón. ¿Por qué con otras personas me presumía como si fuera lo mejor, pero con otros me desconocía completamente?

Después de eso hubo otra pelea con mi padre, en donde decía que yo era diferente y por qué no me parecía a mi hermano en absoluto, eso me hizo estallar, hasta el punto de gritarle lo que quizás en un futuro me hubiera arrepentido, maldito el momento en que regué esas palabras, porque unas horas después, tu tiempo se detendría y mi razón por continuar se iría contigo.

-¡Ojalá mueras, estoy harto que siempre le des más preferencia a mi hermano!, ¡es por eso mismo que ya no quiero permanecer a esta maldita familia!- ese deseo se volvería realidad… mis palabras al parecer ardían de dolor por un padre que jamás me reconocía, pero que en su último suspiro me soltó lo mejor que me haya dicho mientras lo conocí.

"Basta, no necesito saber más, es culpa mía, jamás tuve el valor para apreciarte y conocer más allá de tus habilidades. Eres más grande de lo que crees... por favor no te dejes vencer por tus límites, Taka... digo... Scar"

Hasta siempre papá, es lo que mi mente pensaba mientras lo veía despedirse, el tiempo entre ambos fue muy corto, pero probablemente a tu manera me entregabas ese cariño que quizás fui ciego para ver.

Hasta siempre conmigo, porque yo soy parte de ti, y aunque siempre quise ir a la contraria, no era por estar en disputa contigo, sino porque me miraras y notaras todo lo que hago por ti, porque por nadie más lo hacía, siempre soñé con un "Bien hecho", pero era un sueño y se quedará en eso, porque ahora eres parte de las memorias de todos los que te conocieron, porque eras un ser del que una vez conoces jamás se podrá borrar de la mente. Porque eras único, mi ídolo al que no abandonaré sobre todo lo que dije.

Ahora se abre la tierra y se rompe el cielo para recibir a un rey que hasta el último instante entregó todo por proteger a su familia.

Eres una estrella a la que le entregaré todo de mí, a la que le seguiré preguntando, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué fuiste así conmigo?, pero inmediatamente voltearé a mi madre y hermano entendiendo que sacrificaste todo por nosotros.

Y ahora que eres parte del viento, ya no me abandones, porque tengo miedo de estar sin ti.

Tiempos de caminar en medio de la nada, con unos grandes elefantes a nuestro lado. Mi familia estaba destrozada por la partida de mi padre, la cual fue por culpa de los Rebeldes. En ese momento entendía el sufrimiento de Sarabi, ese vacío que no se llena con nada. Al igual que ella buscaba justicia, y aquellos elefantes al parecer nos llevaban con los Sabios.

Cuando llegamos, durante un tiempo mi hermano y yo fuimos cuestionados por los Sabios, todas eran pruebas de mente, preguntas sobre nuestro pasado, nuestra familia y demás cosas, pero yo en ese momento me distraje al ver que había un miembro más en esas pruebas, y era Sarabi, no podía creer que Sarabi se encontraba ahí, pero en un principio ella parecía no querer hablar conmigo, estaba enfocada con las pruebas de los Sabios, quienes eran cuatro animales, una otoción llamada Abiria, un marabú llamada Nadia, el impala era Haki y finalmente un babuino llamado Rafiki, del que se decía era amigo de mi padre.

Todavía no comprendía en qué podíamos ayudar nosotros, pero mientras más me hablaban de su plan, más mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad, al parecer era una sociedad llamada: La Resistencia, la cual buscaba orden, no como los Rebeldes que buscaban el orden para su propio bien, sino que la Resistencia intentaba restaurar todo de una manera en que los animales sean iguales los unos con los otros, respetando una filosofía que se llamaría "El Ciclo sin fin" el cual decía que todos dependemos de todos y en algún momento inclusive aunque estemos muertos ayudaremos a otros. Quizás a mi padre no le hubiera fascinado la idea, era muy conservador, al igual que Sarabi, quien estaba alegando que los Rebeldes no merecían nuestro respeto o el que los adaptáramos a nuestro modo de pensar, y eso quería decir que aquel león Rebelde que me había salvado debía ser castigado.

-El ciclo sin fin es para todos Sarabi- dijo Rafiki quien trataba de darle a entender que era mejor solucionar las cosas por la paz y no generando más guerras.

-¡No lo acepto!- ella se fue por un instante, y yo la seguí. El Santuario de los Elefantes era grande a pesar de estar dentro de una cueva. Cuando al fin la hallé la vi nuevamente, quise mirarla detenidamente para recordar lo bien que la pasábamos antes, los viejos tiempos, pero quería hablar con ella. Tenía miedo, pero tímidamente me acerqué para saber que le sucedía.

-Sa-sarabi, soy yo… Scar… ¿me recuerdas?- mi aspecto ya había cambiado por completo, era ya un adulto joven, con esperanzas a que ella regresara a su antigua yo, pero no respondía como era.

-Ya no podemos estar juntos Scar… lo siento, pero tú no eres a quien eligió tu padre… no eres rey…

Había escuchado, pero no quería digerir esas palabras, no quise saber más… sólo di unos pasos atrás…

-Fue un error… yo estaba destinada a casarme con tu hermano… Mufasa.

Mi mundo se desmoronaba, y nuevamente por mi familia, por esas malditas leyes, por tener poder… era claro, el poder te daba el amor, la familia y la felicidad, era claro que debía hacer algo para tener parte de eso. Era tarde, mi hermano ya lo tenía todo… me robó a mi padre, a mis amigos y mi futuro… debía hacer algo que detuviera ese enfermo destino. Yo sabía que no merecía eso, yo tenía claro que valía más, y es por eso que mi venganza debía comenzar. Tenía que liberar esa energía contenida y atacar… pero no a mi amada… No. Ella no tiene la culpa. La culpa la tiene él. Mi hermano.

¡No! Grité en lo más profundo de mi ser cuando Sarabi me dijo eso, y regresé a donde estaban los Sabios, tan sólo escuché un "Lo siento" de parte de ella, quería detener el tiempo… quería deshacerme de él.

Y esperé a que saliéramos para declararle guerra a mi propia sangre, quizás había cosas más importantes como salvar a aquella princesa Moyo y encontrar a los Rebeldes, pero nada me importaba más que destruir a quien acabó con todos mis sueños.

-¡Mufasa!- le grité antes de que prosiguiéramos con la búsqueda de la princesa de Acacia del Norte, Rafiki seguía insistiendo en que ya no había tiempo, pero yo ya estaba ansioso por terminar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas. -¡Ya es suficiente!

Todos se preguntaban qué es lo que sucedía, pero yo sonreía, estaba seguro que terminaría con él de una vez por todas.


End file.
